


We Are But Dust and Shadows

by louisbarnes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of The Mortal Instruments references, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Injury, Bottom Louis, Bottom Louis Fic Fest (One Direction), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Lack of Communication, Louis is a brat, M/M, Mild Pain Kink, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, mild spanking, only a few scenes mention anything gory, switching POVs, they get angry at each other over the smallest things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 51,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisbarnes/pseuds/louisbarnes
Summary: “Um, okay. I’m going to…” Harry gestured over his shoulder and gave the two of them an awkward smile.“Wait! You got a letter.” Zayn held out the letter and Harry’s face dropped. He took the letter from Zayn, gaze locked on it like it was a bomb ready to explode. “What is it?”“Probably just from the New York Institute,” Harry muttered. He hurried away, ripping the envelope open as he went.“Remember when you said you didn’t want to fuck him?” Zayn broke the silence and Louis scoffed.“Quite clearly, actually.”Zayn grinned. “Your eye twitches when you lie.”“Fuck off.”Or: Louis is part of a well respected Shadowhunter family, and Harry is the Mundane turned Shadowhunter who just can’t seem to get it right.[Written for the Bottom Louis Fic FestPrompt 36: Shadowhunters/TMI/TID AU. Enemies to lovers would be incredible, but it’s not required. Strangers to friends to lovers.]
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 40
Kudos: 229
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare, not the Shadowhunters TV show! There is a lot of lingo used in reference to this universe, if you are confused about any of them please ask!
> 
> I want to give a massive thank you to my [beta](https://louisinfatuation.tumblr.com/) ! I would have been a mess without her <3
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](twitter.com/wallsbucky) and [Tumblr](tomlinsonbarnes.tumblr.com) ! Come say hi :)

The seraph blade was buried deep in the demon’s back, and blood bubbled black and hot out of the wound, burning Louis’ hand.

Cursing, he jerked back and scrambled for the seraph blade tucked in his boot. _“Jehoel,”_ he whispered, and the blade came to life, glowing in his hand. The demon hissed and lunged at Louis, its rows of teeth snapping at his face. Louis pulled his arm up and dug the knife into the demon’s soft underbelly, yanking up and scrunching his nose in distaste as its guts fell to the ground. It let out a pitiful cry as it dissolved, not even leaving a mark as it was sent back to its own dimension. With a sigh, Louis wiped his blade on his jacket sleeve, the blood splattering the wall of the alley he had cornered the demons in.

With the steady increase of demonic activity around London in the last few weeks, Louis had been dispatched at least twice a day to investigate and kill any rogue demons he came across. The Institute couldn’t explain what had triggered the increase in activity, and looking for the cause was like desperately trying to solve a problem they didn’t even know the equation to. Until they could come to a solution, Louis was being dispatched as needed and didn’t have a choice in the matter. He didn’t _mind_ fighting and killing demons, but he felt that his time was better spent in the Institute, helping with research and uncovering the hidden history of the Shadowhunters. It wasn’t his fault he was dangerously good at his job, but he despised having his fighting skills preferred over his academic skills. It’s not like he could tell his own mother that, so he stayed silent and fought like a good little soldier.

He replaced his knife for his stele, pulling his jacket sleeve up and checking on his Glamour rune. Pressing his stele to his skin, he traced over where the rune had begun to fade. The slight sting was familiar by now, almost comforting. He had been getting runes for ten years now, his entire body covered in the small symbols, and he had become accustomed to the pain as much as he was accustomed to breathing. When the rune renewed to an ink black on his skin rather than a light grey, he pulled his sleeve back down and pocketed his stele. He was supposed to meet Zayn in the training room at 6:30 and he was well on his way to being late.

He shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked, hunching to protect himself from the cold. Despite the fact that the mundanes couldn’t see him, they seemed to step aside for him, as if there was some untold force telling them to move. It was just one thing about the way of Shadowhunter life that he didn’t understand but hoped to find the answer to one day. In his spare time, between helping his mother run the Institute and being sent out on demon hunts, Louis locked himself in his room or the library and read for hours. He had a series of notebooks dedicated to different aspects of Shadowhunter life, in the hopes of one day putting the pieces together and finally understanding what being a Shadowhunter truly meant and why they could do the things they could do.

He knew the basics – Johnathan Shadowhunter calling upon the Angel Raziel and asking for his blood to help create a race of soldiers dedicated to fighting demons and protecting mundanes. The first men and women drank from the Mortal Cup and became the first Shadowhunters, sworn on the Angel to protect their world from the parasites of other dimensions. He knew that Angel blood ran through his veins, and that made him stronger than the average man, and gave him the ability to see the hidden parts of the world that had been hidden from humanity for thousands of years. He wanted to know _why_ . Why was it that he was given the ability to see the full potential of the world around him, but that ability was never given to the mundanes? Why did the Shadowhunters build themselves a super-secret society to hide themselves away from the mundanes? Between Johnathan Shadowhunter and Louis himself, what happened to shape the way Shadowhunters lived? It was the history, the science, the _why’s_ and _how’s_ that interested him. He didn’t think he would ever get answers, but that wouldn’t stop him from searching, no matter how much it annoyed everyone around him.

With a resigned sigh, he opened the front door to the Institute and shucked off his gear jacket, folding it over his arm. There was a fire burning in the entry room and Louis moved towards it gratefully, rubbing his hands together for warmth. He was already five minutes late to meet Zayn but was in no rush. If he was going to be late, may as well make it fashionably so.

“Mum?” He called out, heading deeper into the Institute in search of his family. The Institute was a home for all Shadowhunters, but only Louis’ family and Zayn stayed there full time. The rest of the rooms were only filled for special holidays, or when the Clave had to meet in London. It was huge, but it had always felt like home to Louis. He had grown up in a manor in Idris, the homeland of Shadowhunters, but his family had moved to London before he had even gotten his first marks. It was cosy, his mother’s warm touch sprinkled around the place and making the furthest of travellers feel welcome. Louis’ favourite part of the Institute was the hallways covered in framed photos of everyone who had visited the Institute. Laurie had started the tradition with her own family when they first moved in, then decided to keep adding to the collection each time someone new came through the front doors. Louis had never properly counted them, but there had to be thousands. It made him happy that when he had kids, they would walk the halls of the Institute and see everyone whose footsteps they were following in.

He ran his fingers along some of the frames as he made his way to the kitchen, assuming Laurie would have started on dinner already. The lights were on when he walked in and he scoffed as he saw Zayn sitting at the breakfast counter. “I know I was late, but it’s only been five minutes. Patience is a virtue, Malik.” He nudged Zayn with his shoulder and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, taking a large bite and looking around the room. “Where’s Mum?”

“I’m not sure,” Zayn pushed Louis’ elbow off his shoulder. “She got me from the training room and asked me to wait in here.”

“Huh.” Louis quirked a brow. He threw his jacket over the back of the chair, already hearing the lecture he was going to get from his Mum for getting blood on her furniture. “Rascals with her?”

“Yeah. Where’ve you been?” Zayn tilted his chin, gesturing to Louis’ injured hand.

“Forgot that was there,” Louis admitted. He rummaged for the first aid kid in the kitchen and held it in Zayn’s direction. “Help me?” He asked through the apple in his mouth and Zayn frowned at him but obliged. He drew an _iratze_ healing rune first, the skin around the main wound fading from its irritated red. Louis hissed in pain as Zayn splashed disinfectant on the wound, wrapping the bandage tight around his hand. Louis flexed his fingers and smiled. “Thanks.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Zayn scolded, packing the first aid kit back into the cupboard.

“Got called out for a pack of Kagmoth demons loitering around the Thames. Spiny bastards,” Louis muttered. “Then a couple of Almeth demons tried to have their way with me in an alley on the way back, but I had to turn them down.” He grinned.

“You disgust me.”

Louis snorted but didn’t reply. He knew Zayn hated when he went out on sweeps alone, but there weren’t many Shadowhunters Louis could call for back-up if Zayn was occupied. A lot of Shadowhunters lived independently outside of the Institute and were difficult to reach in a moment’s notice outside of an emergency. Louis was a talented Shadowhunter and although he knew it was just added risk, he had done plenty of sweeps on his own and had come out of them relatively unscathed. Never anything more than a minor burn.

They sat in companionable silence as they waited for Laurie, Louis finishing his apple while Zayn fidgeted. He hated being still for too long and with their sparring session for the day incomplete, Louis knew he would be full of pent up energy. It wasn’t much longer until Louis heard a chorus of footsteps and tiny shrieks of joy as his sisters rounded the corner into the kitchen.

“Are those little rascals I hear?” He laughed as three little bodies ran into his legs, hugging him and talking excitedly over each other. He turned around and smiled at them, dropping down to pull them into a hug. They were all much younger than him and fawned over him like the perfect big brother he was. The youngest was four and still wobbly on her feet sometimes, so he righted her and ruffled her hair. “Where’s Mum?” He asked as they moved on to harass Zayn.

“She’s coming. There’s a man!” Amabel announced excitedly and Louis met Zayn’s eyes with a frown. Usually they were given warning when someone was coming to the Institute.

“A man you say?” Louis tried to not let his concern show. His sisters were surprisingly intuitive for such a young age, and he could never get away with anything. It was a blessing and a curse. “Zayn, do you know anything about this man?” He shook his head and Louis had a sinking feeling in his gut. He knew his day had been slightly off, between the misinformation in his initial sweep report and the demon blood splashing on his hand. Bad things always came in threes.

His mother rounded the corner before he could think himself into hysterics, her arms full of takeaway bags and her cheeks still flushed from the cold. “Louis, get your jacket off the chair!” She scolded him and he rolled his eyes but obliged, throwing it into the corner instead. She sighed but let it go.

“So,” Louis approached her casually as she unpacked takeaway containers from their bags, “who’s this man Bel has told me so much about?”

Laurie set her mouth into a hard line. “I’ll explain to you and Zayn in a moment. Let your sisters get settled in to eat.”

The uneasy feeling settled deeper in his stomach, and he met Zayn’s worried eyes over his mother’s head. Louis picked up Lexine and settled her into her booster seat. They set the girls plates and cutlery, unpacking noodles and vegetables onto their plates. Laurie was stalling, Louis could tell, hovering over the girls even as they began to eat.

“Mum?” Louis prompted, gesturing towards the hallway. Laurie seemed to deflate, and panic was crawling its way up Louis’ throat. Louis and Zayn followed Laurie into the hall, the kitchen door swinging shut behind them. “What is it?”

“We’re going to have someone staying at the Institute for a little while,” Laurie started, pushing stray bits of hair behind her ears. It was a nervous habit and Louis felt like he was going to throw up.

“Like a guest?” Zayn asked. His fingers were twitching.

“More permanent than that,” Laurie admitted.

“Mum, just tell us. We’re adults,” Louis reminded her, and she sighed.

“The New York Institute sent a fire message saying they expected me at the airport this evening,” Laurie explained. Louis grabbed her hand where she was scraping at her own nails. “There’s a young Shadowhunter, only nineteen, who’s been causing some _problems_.”

“What kind of problems?” Louis demanded. “Mum, I don’t care who the Clave thinks they are, if they sent some _psychopath_ to live with the girls—”

“Nothing like that,” Laurie snapped, cutting him off. “He’s a little troubled, is all. He’s been moved around between Institutes since he was a young boy, he was orphaned…” She exhaled sharply, her eyes shining. “He hasn’t found a place to truly fit in yet. I knew him when he was only a child and he was so lively, his parents… We – the Clave and I – are hoping that this environment would be good for him. Hopefully help him feel like he belongs.”

“Where is he, then?” Zayn asked.

“I sent him to set his bags in his room, I wanted to tell you both beforehand.” She wouldn’t meet Louis’ eye.

“How long have you known?”

“Oh, not long at all—”

“Mum.”

“Two weeks,” she confessed. “I knew you would object, Louis. But he’s a kind young man, he just hasn’t been put on the right path. We’re hoping you can help train him as an archer, teach him some more Shadowhunter history.” After a beat, she added, “The good side.”

“What’s his name?”

“Harry Haynes.” Silence.

“Mum, he’s a _Mundie_ —”

“Louis Tomlinson, you apologise right now!”

“He can’t even _hear_ me,” Louis whined. At Laurie’s glare, he relented. “I’m sorry.”

“He is not a mundane, and I do not want to hear any of that talk while he is under our roof. He and his parents worked hard to earn their place amongst the Shadowhunters, and you will not look down on him for that. You do not like when you are regarded in the same way,” she reminded him and Louis hung his head shamefully, cheeks burning.

“I know,” he whispered. “I just – I don’t like him, Mum.”

“Tough luck,” Laurie brushed him off, turning to Zayn instead. “I’m hoping you’re able to give him some guidance, Zayn. He’s in a similar place to you when you first joined us here, just a little older.”

Louis looked at him with desperate eyes, but Zayn ignored him. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Thank you, darling. Louis, will you go and fetch him please? His room is next to yours.” She smiled, a treacherous, evil smile and Louis fought the urge to stomp his foot like he was five again.

“Mum!”

“Not another word. Go get changed and bring Harry to the kitchen.” Laurie dismissed them, holding back a sigh he knew would get him into trouble.

He hurried to his room, wanting to get his introduction with Harry over with as quickly as possible. Louis was very protective of his family, especially his younger sisters. The Tomlinson name was respected amongst Shadowhunters, a family of warriors and leaders. But, somewhere along the line, a member of the Tomlinson family had lain with one of the fae. Shadowhunter blood was dominant and a descendant of a Shadowhunter would always be able to take Marks, but there was a stage where the concept of a Shadowhunter “breeding” - the exact terminology that had been used at the time, Louis had read up on his family history - with a faerie was taboo. The views of recent years were more progressive, thankfully, but there were still the odd few that took it upon themselves to abhor the Tomlinson’s for that aspect of their lineage. With Lexine donning the fae’s mark, just like Louis, she was at risk of ridicule for her heritage. Louis wanted to decrease the chances of that wherever possible, to protect his baby sister; with the arrival of a new Shadowhunter in the Institute, that would prove difficult.

Louis finally let out a deep sigh as he closed his bedroom door behind him, shucking off his boots and digging through his wardrobe for a change of clothes. He didn’t have time to shower, not if he wanted to avoid a lecture from Laurie, so pulled on sweatpants and a new sweater instead. He steeled himself at his bedroom door, pushing his fringe out of his eyes and rubbing at any dirt and blood that might have been on his face.

He knocked on Harry’s door and shifted his weight nervously as he heard him shuffling around the room. It was opened slowly, Harry’s head appearing before his body as if he was scoping the area for a threat. Louis stepped back to give him space and inhaled sharply as Harry stood up straight. He was tall, that was the first thing that caught Louis’ attention. Louis had to tilt his neck to see his face properly and it immediately made Louis irritable. His eyes were a muted green, but the dark circles under them distracted from the colour. His hair was on the longer side — though not as long as Louis’ — and curled over his ears just so. Louis could see the ends of marks curling over Harry’s collarbone and up his neck. His eyes shifted to meet Harry’s again once the man in question cleared his throat.

“I’m Louis. Dinner is ready,” he announced, turning on his heel and heading back towards the kitchen. He heard Harry’s door close and his heavy footsteps following. He sounded like he was walking with lead weights in his shoes and Louis fought the urge to snap at him. He kept a quick pace, the tension in the air making his skin itch.

He was met with laughter when he walked into the kitchen, Evonne giggling as Zayn made a moustache out of his noodles. Louis couldn’t help but smile. He walked over to Lexi and untucked her hair from behind her ears, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he did so. “Keep it like that just for now, sweetheart.” He pressed another kiss to her hair and sat down next to her.

“Harry, please take a seat,” Laurie smiled at Harry and shot Louis a glare. “I do hope Louis was gracious in his introductions.” Her tone was displeased, and Louis purposely dug into his dinner, so he didn’t have to reply. He watched as Harry shrugged and took the seat across from Louis, pushing his food around on his plate. “I know there will be a slight adjustment period, but please don’t hesitate to ask myself or my family for anything you need. Louis is particularly knowledgeable about the history of the Institute here and Shadowhunters in the region over the last few centuries.” Louis beamed. Harry’s eyes were zeroed in on his mother’s hand over Louis’ on the table. He nodded in acknowledgement and Louis felt anger flare up hot in his stomach.

“I do appreciate the need to adjust, but I do not take kindly to my mother being brushed off in that manner,” Louis warned. His mother stroked her thumb across the back of his hand, a reminder to stay calm, but Louis was tense where he sat at the table. Harry’s eyes met his, eyebrows drawn into a frown.

“I didn’t mean to come off like that,” he cleared his throat. “I’m tired from my flight. Thank you, Mrs. Tomlinson.” Laurie withdrew her hand from Louis’.

“Please, call me Lorinda.” Louis couldn’t help but feel smug at his Mum offering her full name. She only did that when she was unsure about someone. It must have shown on his face because Zayn kicked him under the table and rolled his eyes.

“You’re British,” Zayn pointed out, trying to ease the tension. He held his hand out for Harry to shake. “I’m Zayn Malik.”

“Harry Haynes.” He shook Zayn’s hand. “My parents were British. Thank God I didn’t lose it in America.” Louis frowned at his word choice.

“Where are they?” Evonne asked excitedly, looking around for more guests. She loved meeting new Shadowhunters, and doted over everyone who made their way through the Institute's halls.

“No longer with us,” Laurie answered for Harry, who seemed to have deflated in his seat.

“Like Dad?” Evonne asked softly. Laurie nodded and wide, watery eyes gazed at Harry. Evie reached over and patted Harry’s hand much like their mum just did for Louis. Harry offered her a tight smile.

“Thank you.”

“I’m Evonne,” she introduced herself, her excitement back as she practically bounced in her seat. “But people call me Evie. I guess you can call me that too!”

“Nice to meet you, Evie.” His smile was less strained this time around.

“This is Lexi and Bel! They’re sisters like me!” She grinned. Bel offered a greeting to Harry while Lexi gnawed on her fork. She had been promoted to Favourite Sister, effective immediately. “Do you have any sisters?”

“Just me,” Harry looked back to his food.

“Oh, that’s okay. Zayn didn’t have a sister either but now he has us! If we like you maybe we can be your sisters, too!” She grinned.

“Eat, sweetheart. I’m sure Harry will want to retire soon, he can’t eat if we’re talking all night,” Laurie stepped in to save Harry, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Evie obliged, sharing her meal with Zayn, who ruffled her hair.

Laurie, Louis and Harry sat in an awkward silence for the rest of the meal as Evie, Lexi and Bel continued to entertain themselves and harass Zayn. It would have been a lovely dinner, Louis thought, if it had just been his family. He couldn’t help but feel wary of Harry, of how distant and dismissive he felt. Louis could deal with a lot of things, often deadly things, but one thing that he would not tolerate was his family being mistreated. He couldn’t shake the feeling that Harry being in the Institute was going to be nothing but a detriment to them.

Laurie instructed Louis to show Harry around the Institute once they finished their meal and he obliged with minimal attitude. He would definitely be complaining to her later.

“Meet me in my room when you’re done?” Zayn asked before they left the kitchen and Louis nodded, gesturing for Harry to go in front of him into the hall. His shoulders were tense, and he was flicking at his own fingers, either agitated or nervous. This was going to be the worst experience of Louis’ life.

“The Institute was built in the late 1600s and is still the largest Institute in Europe,” Louis started his spiel, as he did with all visiting Shadowhunters. Zayn liked to call him a glorified tour guide and got a smack across the head for it each time. “The appeal comes in the form of the most spectacular library you will ever see, a Sanctuary designed for comfort and luxury for our non-Shadowhunter guests and a ghost that has supposedly been here since the 1800s,” Louis continued in a monotone voice. Harry was looking around as they walked, despite the dim witchlight in the halls. He was looking at the photos scattered along the walls, Shadowhunters of all ages and nationalities immortalised for years to come. “That’s a tradition my mother started when she became Head of the Institute. Everyone who comes through the doors is framed to be remembered. We will put a photo of you up, too.”

“Why?”

“You are someone who has come through the doors, are you not?” Louis asked.

“No, I mean — why did she start taking the photos?” His hands were shoved in his pockets, his eyes trained on the wall as if it would kill him to look anywhere else.

“To ensure they’re remembered, I suppose. My mother has seen a lot of death, witnessed a lot of Shadowhunters lose their lives and leave nothing behind but a name and a vague memory. People deserve to have something of themselves left on this plane when they move on. She thought photographs were the most efficient way to do that,” Louis explained. His voice was soft, even in the quiet night.

“Not everyone deserves to be remembered,” Harry murmured, leaning in to inspect one of the frames.

“Those are the words of either a selfish man or a coward,” Louis scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Harry spun and glared at him.

“I’m not selfish and I am certainly not a coward.”

“With your behaviour this evening and the idiocy of your previous statement, that is yet to be proven.” Harry’s features twisted in anger, but Louis ignored it and moved on, towards the library.

He would fulfill his mother’s request, but he would not baby a man who had not earned his respect. “This is the library.” He pushed the heavy oak doors open. “Those of us that have greater ideas of the world around us come here to educate ourselves.” Harry ignored the jab and pushed past Louis to move deeper into the library.

It was one of Louis’ favourite rooms in the Institute. The ceilings were high, allowing thousands of books to be stacked along the walls, some of them having to be accessed by a second-story ledge. There was a large skylight in the centre of the room, moonlight shining through and illuminating the mural of the Angel Raziel in the middle of the library floor. It was homey, stuffed couches spread around the floor for optimal reading comfort. Louis’ favourite place, though, was the bay window that looked out onto the courtyard and gardens. He would sometimes sit there for hours, reading and scribbling in his notebooks. It was his happy place.

“Tomorrow, either Zayn or I can give you a detailed tour,” Louis offered as Harry stood at the edge of the room, either unwilling to go further or simply in awe. Either option wouldn’t come as a surprise. “Until then, I can show you the training room and back to your room if you would like to rest. Come on,” Louis gestured for Harry to follow him as he left the library and closed the door behind him.

“I like the library,” Harry broke the silence and Louis startled.

“It’s my favourite room in the Institute.” Louis stopped in front of the door of the weapons room. “There’s a lot of fantastic books on the history of Shadowhunters, especially detailing how we have changed in the last decade. As my mother mentioned, I am something of an expert on Shadowhunter history — I can direct you to the books I have found to be the most informative, if you’d like.”

“Uh, sure.” Harry scratched the back of his neck. Louis catalogued it as a possible nervous tic of his.

“This is the weapons room,” Louis pushed open the door and walked in first, the witchlight brighter in there than the halls. It took a second for his eyes to adjust, but he could see the awe on Harry’s face.

“Wow. This is bigger than any of the others I’ve seen.”

“We have the largest arsenal for Shadowhunters, behind Idris of course,” Louis confirmed, moving to the centre of the room and running his fingers over his favourite bow. “Some of these weapons are hundreds of years old, restored to their original glory. I made a detailed catalogue of those weapons, and as much information as I could find about them. It’s in the library.”

“You’re a nerd.” Harry snorted, hands hovering as if he wanted to touch some of the weapons but couldn’t bring himself to.

“I’m well educated and passionate about history,” Louis leant on the centre table with his arms crossed over his chest. “If that makes me a nerd…” he trailed off but shrugged, Harry’s eyes flicking to him with a frown. “If you direct your attention here, these are our best bows,” Louis gestured to the back wall of the weapons room, the bows illuminated by brighter witchlight, as if they were in an exhibit at a museum. “My mother mentioned something about you being interested in becoming an archer?”

“Nah, I don’t want to be an archer. It’s just a good skill to have.” His voice was full of awe, this time actually reaching out and tracing the carvings in the bows. Louis’ eye twitched.

“I would be willing to teach you, if that’s something you desire.”

“That I desire,” Harry snorted, stepping away from the bows. “I’ll think about it.”

Louis hummed in reply, watching Harry as he wandered around the room and took in the selection of weapons at their disposal. When he was done, Louis led him to the training room, only two doors down. “This is the training room. We have a trainer here every second day, and the days in between we train on our own. Currently, I share the task of training my sisters with Zayn. Once we gauge your ability, my mother may ask if you would be willing to do the same. There is no obligation,” Louis added at the pained expression on Harry’s face.

“It’s fine, I just– I haven’t been around kids that young very often.”

“They’re very sharp for their age,” Louis bragged. They were the people he was most proud of in the world. Harry merely nodded, so Louis continued with the tour. “The training room is very versatile, you can change it around to fit whatever you would be partaking in on any given day. There’s a storage room towards the back,” Louis gestured towards the general direction, “which has basically anything you would need. You can visit the training room at any time, just try to keep the volume low if it’s late. My sisters can be very light sleepers.”

“It’s so big.” He was just standing in place, taking the whole room in. It wasn’t spectacular to look at – wooden floors with matching wooden walls, some small areas covered in padding for protection. There were high beams that crossed the ceiling, some ropes hanging down to climb for upper body and core strength training. The sheer size of the room, however, was something to marvel at. Realistically, dozens of Shadowhunters could train in the room with plenty of space to spare, if they ever had those numbers walk through the doors.

“I wasn’t exaggerating when I said it is the biggest Institute in Europe.” Louis tapped his foot impatiently, tired of watching Harry stare at things. He didn’t have the patience for it, especially after the day he had. He just wanted a long, hot shower and to see Zayn. “Are you ready to retire for the night?” Louis prompted.

Harry hummed and nodded, following Louis out of the training room. The walk wasn’t far to Harry’s room and they stayed in silence the whole way. Once they got to Harry’s door, he opened it but didn’t step inside. Instead, he turned to face Louis. “Why do you talk so formally?” He asked, scratching at the door frame.

“Most Shadowhunters do, we can be old fashioned in our ways and our speech reflects that.”

“I’m a Shadowhunter and I don’t talk like that.”

“You weren’t born into this life,” Louis drawled. “It takes more than borrowed blood running through your veins to be a Shadowhunter.” Louis surprised himself with the statement, almost regretting it immediately. He could see the exact moment Harry shut off entirely. His shoulders straightened, and his jaw clenched. His hands were closed in fists at his sides.

“You would know all about impure blood, wouldn’t you?” Harry spat. Louis gasped in shock.

“ _Excuse_ me?” He demanded. Harry slammed the door in his face and Louis kicked it in blind rage. He could feel it bubbling under his skin, tiny pinpricks of energy demanding to be released in the most violent means possible. His breath felt short and his heart raced like he had run a marathon. He couldn’t tell if he wanted to scream, cry, gut a man, or all three. Preferably all three, with Harry as his bastardly victim. He had been pacing outside, he realised, muttering means of murder and revenge. He ran his hands through his hair and exhaled slowly, trying to calm his heart rate. He needed to let off some steam.

He stormed to Zayn’s room, pushing the door open without knocking. He was laying on his bed with his earphones in but sat up straight when he saw Louis’ face. “I need to go to the training room.”

“That bad?” He winced, sitting up and putting aside his iPod.

“I would prefer to leave it until my mother or the girls aren’t in danger of hearing.” Zayn’s eyes widened and he got out of bed quickly, pulling his boots on and gesturing Louis in front of him. They made the short walk to the weapons room, Louis grabbing some seraph blades and a short sword. He ignored Zayn’s wince at his choice of weapon.

They worked in silence, setting up a row of dummies to practice their knife skills. Zayn’s skill was close hand-to-hand combat, and he had helped Louis hone his skills since they were young. Zayn pulled out his own seraph blade and readied himself for Louis. Zayn never pushed when he knew Louis was upset, he always waited patiently until Louis was ready to speak and listened carefully before he spoke. Louis wasn’t in the mood for waiting.

“He is such a pretentious, fribble, loathly dickhead!” Louis threw a seraph blade and it landed steady in the heart of the dummy. He couldn’t even find it in him to feel satisfied at the perfect throw. “He seemed so disinterested in everything I had to say, unless he could mock me for it! And he had the pure audacity to call me a nerd!” Louis drew his sword and approached the dummies. They sometimes used the dummies to practice defence moves using various weapons, and Louis could honestly benefit from stabbing something. “A fucking _nerd_ ! Because I care about the history behind things and want to share that knowledge with other people because it’s _cool_ !” He pretended to dodge a weapon and stabbed the dummy in the neck, the sword getting stuck in the wood holding the dummy up. Louis tugged it out violently, almost toppling over. He moved on to the next dummy. “And I accidentally made a moronic comment about him not being born a Shadowhunter,” Louis stabbed the dummy, ignoring the concerned looks Zayn was throwing his way, “and I regretted it immediately. I was going to apologise! Then he said- he fucking called me _impure_ because I have Faerie—” Louis cut one of the arms off the dummies “—blood running through my veins. Then had the nerve to slam the door in my face! After calling me fucking _impure!_ ”

The word left Louis’ mouth in a scream, his sword coming down and slicing clean through the training dummy. He let out another yell of frustration, stabbing the sword into the wooden floor to make it stay. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, breaths frantic as he lowered himself to the floor next to the butchered training dummy. He crossed his legs and leant his elbows on his knees, running his hands over his face and through his hair. Zayn joined him on the floor, their knees touching. He rested a hand on Louis’ arm.

“I’m so sorry, Louis.”

Louis shook his head and struggled to control his breathing, his body as hot as a furnace as he tried to quell his anger. He hoped to the Angel that he didn’t wake his family up, the night air still and quiet around them. The only thing Louis could hear was his own heavy breaths and the blood rushing to his ears. He didn’t think he had ever felt an anger so deep, so _all-consuming_ , in his entire life. There had been a lot of people he had disliked in his entire life, but never someone who had elicited such a bold, intense reaction out of him. They had welcomed Harry into their _home_ , the one they have known for over a decade, and he had the gall to call their bloodline _impure_. It was the heaviest insult he could have bestowed upon them, reminiscent of the Shadowhunters that had roamed the halls of the Institute centuries ago, rather than those of the 21st century.

“If he ever says that to the girls, I will kill him,” Louis promised. The adrenaline had left his body and his hands were left shaking in the aftermath of his rage.

“I know. I wouldn’t stop you.” Zayn pulled Louis into a hug and Louis fell into it, clutching Zayn’s arms where he could.

Louis knew there was something wicked in Harry Haynes’ heart, and the man himself had proven it that night. Louis’ mind was full of facts – about the places around him, about the things that filled the rooms of the Institute, about the people that had roamed the halls – and he knew for a _fact_ that Harry did not belong there, not amongst Louis’ family, and he would do everything in his power to get rid of him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Thank you for doing this,” Laurie said softly, brushing Louis’ fringe off his face. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but you know the Clave—”

“Mum,” Louis interrupted Laurie with a sigh. “Honestly, it’s okay. You have a lot on your plate right now, let me take care of this.” Her hand moved from his hair to cup his face with a grateful smile. The lines around her eyes were more pronounced, and her shoulders seemed to sag with fatigue. Louis couldn’t tell if the changes in his mother had happened gradually, too gradually to notice, or if the weight of whatever she was holding on her shoulders was just too great that her body was showing it when she refused to. It was a lot to handle, running the Institute and raising three young daughters – having the extra stress of keeping an eye on Harry would not have doneher any favours. Louis pushed down the resentment, not wanting to upset his mother. She didn’t need to be at the receiving end of Louis’ frustration, especially not when she had so many other things to worry about.

Louis had been tasked with training with Harry, keeping an eye on him and reporting his abilities back to the Clave. His mother couldn’t reveal much information about _why_ , not just yet, but Louis had a vague idea; the Clave wanted to track Harry’s progress, see if the constant moving between Institutes had affected his abilities as a Shadowhunter. It would also help Louis decide if he wanted Harry to be going on sweeps, alone, or with either he or Zayn.

“I’ll be in my office if you need me.” Laurie patted his cheek with one last smile and started off towards her office, leaving Louis at the entrance of the training room alone. Zayn was already inside with Harry and the girls, but by the sound of giggling reaching the corridor, there wasn’t much training going on yet.

With a resolved sigh, Louis pushed the door of the training room open and stepped inside. The room was illuminated with only the natural light streaming in through the large windows, stretched out from wall to wall, the lights firmly shut off. Zayn was playing a game of tag with the girls, Harry leaning against the wall and watching with a small smile. Despite the more pronounced dark circles under his eyes, it was the most relaxed he had seen Harry since he had arrived. He was dressed in the training gear, the dull brown fabric making his skin appear more pale, and his eyes darker.

Louis’ eyes travelled from Harry to the pile of training dummies in the corner, his eyes falling guiltily to the large hole in one of their chests’. He had disposed of the dismembered dummy early in the morning, getting his family breakfast as a cover. He had been embarrassed, even more scared that his mother would catch on, but she was too distracted to realise his – quite obvious – shifty behaviour. Harry had eyed him carefully that morning, clearly more put off with his twitchy hands than his mother had been.

He squared his shoulders and made a beeline towards Harry. He could see the moment Harry noticed him, his body stiffening despite his relaxed stance. “Sorry about the delay,” Louis waved his hand towards the direction of the door. “Zayn is going to train with the girls today, so I can focus with you,” he explained. He shifted uncomfortably as Harry stayed silent.

“Do you really think I’m that shit?” Harry finally responded, his gaze trained on the floor like his life depended on it. Louis could hear the insecurity leaking into his voice and held back a dejected sigh.

“I have heard nothing but praise about your abilities,” Louis countered, waving for Harry to follow him into the storage room. There was a small cupboard tucked into the furthest corner of the room and Louis went straight to it, Harry following with a wary stare. “I simply want to see them firsthand, and understand both your weaknesses and strengths while you fight; if I’m going to be doing sweeps with you, I need to know I can trust you to have my back, and vice versa.” He turned to face Harry. Even in the dim light, he could make out every detail of Harry’s face: the deep furrow between his brow, the subtle clench of his jaw as he bit his lip, his nose scrunched in concentration. Harry wasn’t looking at Louis, seemed deep in thought about _something_ , and Louis turned before they had a chance to make eye contact. “What is your weapon of choice?”

“What?” Harry asked distractedly and Louis bit back a sigh.

“What weapon do you prefer?” He repeated.

“A broadsword,” Harry replied and Louis hummed in thought. It was an interesting choice for him, Louis thought, but grabbed one out of the cupboard anyway. He passed the sword and a dagger to Harry, who looked confused but thanked him softly. He picked up a short sword and dagger for himself and closed the cupboard, wincing at the creaking of the old hinges in the quiet room. He angled his face away from Harry and turned on his heel, Harry rushing to follow.

“We use these weapons just for training,” Louis explained when Harry caught up. He dropped the dagger so it embedded itself into the wooden floor and fought a smirk at Harry’s impressed expression. “They are roughly the same weight as the weapons you will be using made of _adamas,_ ” Louis explained. He rested his elbow on the fake shoulder of the dummy, riding on the high of being able to impress Harry. It was always a heady feeling to Louis, impressing people who doubted him. It fulfilled something deep within him, even if it was just for a fleeting moment.

“Why don’t we use the real weapons?” Harry asked. He watched in awe as Louis ran his finger along the sharp edge of his sword, holding his finger in front of Harry.

“They’re dulled. Especially with children around, fighting with our real weapons would be too dangerous,” He explained. “They are still sharp enough to stab into the dummies and show you the damage you will be inflicting on others, but they will not pierce human skin.” Harry nodded in understanding. “I want to get a feel of how you fight before we put you on the roster, to ensure we will be a suited team.”

“Do you always have so many responsibilities?” Harry asked carefully.

Louis pursed his lips. “Yes. Now fight the dummy.”

“Fight the…” Harry trailed off, looking at the dummy with a confused frown. “How am I supposed to fight an inanimate object?”

“Use your imagination,” Louis shrugged. He crossed his arms and stepped away from Harry, who looked just as confused. Harry moved towards the dummy and slowly impaled the sword into its chest. He let go of the sword and stood back, side-eyeing Louis. Louis pinched his nose and let out a defeated sigh. “What are you doing?”

“Fighting the dummy?”

“If you’re not going to take training seriously, I am happy to let you sit in the Institute and do nothing all day, because I am _not_ going out with someone—”

“I just don’t know what you want me to do, Louis.” Harry’s shoulders sagged and guilt flooded Louis. He stepped forward and pulled the sword out of the dummy, handing it back to Harry.

“I need to see your offensive moves,” he explained, grabbing his own sword and striking the dummy on the arm. “You don’t have to worry about the dummy pulling any defence, it’s about showcasing what you’re used to and how you fight on offence.”

“Oh,” Harry whispered, shifting his sword in his hand. “I haven’t trained like this before.”

“I know you can already fight, I just don’t know _how_. That’s why we’re training like this,” Louis explained softly. “Show me your offensive moves, then we will spar and I can see your defence.” 

Harry still seemed skeptical, but agreed with a wary sigh. He squared his shoulders and planted his feet before striking at the dummy. He bounced back and forth on his toes, focused solely on the dummy. Louis stepped back as Harry’s swings started getting broader, and observed quietly with his arms crossed. Harry’s fighting style was aggressive, putting his all into it and rarely blocking his side. He fought with the desperation of a dying man, and Louis could see his anger and frustration behind the power of his swings. His chest was heaving as he panted and small curls had started to stick to the back of his neck with sweat. Louis had seen enough to understand how he fought, but didn’t bother to stop him. It looked like it was therapeutic for him, to be able to let out everything he had been holding back where there would be no consequences against him. Louis’ eyes widened as Harry let out a yell, spinning on the spot to give the sword more velocity. The sword hit strong in the neck of the dummy, getting stuck in the wood.

Harry was still holding onto the hilt, head hanging as he panted. Louis looked over at Zayn, but he was already staring at the two of them. He shot Louis a meaningful look, but Louis waved off his concern. He moved closer to Harry, resting a hand on his back. Harry startled and straightened his stance, and Louis’ hand fell limply to his side. “That’s enough for now,” Louis told him softly. He stepped back to give Harry some space.

Harry finally dropped his hands from the hilt of the sword and a sheepish expression crossed over his face. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry, I understand.” _More than you know,_ Louis added internally, but turned away from him before Harry could see his face drop. He cleared his throat and picked up his own sword, gesturing for Harry to do the same. Harry wrenched his sword out of the dummy’s neck, eyes locked on Louis. “I’ve seen your offense, now I need to see your defence.”

“Are you sure you want to do it with a short sword?” Harry asked.

Louis smirked and squared his shoulders, holding his sword in an offensive position. “Scared?”

Harry’s lips quirked as he fought a smile. “You wish.”

Harry held out his sword and Louis struck, pushing Harry back almost immediately. Harry realised what he was doing and skirted around Louis, dodging his sword as he went. Louis struck out and made contact with Harry’s rib, shooting him a smug grin. Harry’s lips tightened in frustration, straightening his form as he became more aware of Louis’ own fighting style.

The world fell around Louis as he honed into their sparring match, the adrenaline making him sweat as he struck out and danced around Harry. Harry was big and strong, but Louis was lithe and quick— Harry would tire long before Louis would, thrashing about and trying to keep up with Louis’ movements. Louis had already noticed Harry’s parrys slowing, his reaction time longer as Louis drew out the fight. He let out a gleeful laugh as he knocked Harry’s sword right out of his hand. He stepped forward slowly, eyes locked with Harry’s as he tucked the sword under his chin.

“I thought the point of this was to see how I fight,” Harry pointed out. He was slightly breathless and the victory settled in Louis’ stomach happily.

“But it feels so good to win,” Louis drawled. His eyes were sparkling with mischief and Harry let out a breath like he had been punched in the gut.

Neither of them dared to move, or speak, the tension falling over them like snow in the winter. Harry licked his lips and Louis’ eyes fell to his lips to track the movement. Harry reached out quick as a flash and grabbed Louis’ wrist, swiping his legs out from under him. Louis squawked and grabbed Harry’s tunic, dragging him along as he fell. The breath got knocked out of him as his back met the hardwood floor, Harry’s weight falling on top of him. Harry’s hot breath was fanning over Louis’ face as he panted, Louis’ chest heaving in the same manner.

“That was bad sportsmanship.” Louis pursed his lips.

“I was getting rid of your weapon, like you did mine,” Harry countered.

“If this was a real blade, I still would have stabbed you.”

“How would you have managed that?” Harry grinned, squeezing Louis’ wrist where he still held it in his hand. Louis’ eyes flashed and a shiver ran up Harry’s spine. Louis’ eyes were so bright, they almost hurt to look into this close. He felt like he was looking directly into the sun, his heart racing as Louis’ pupils blew.

“There are kids in the room!” Zayn’s voice floated through the haze around them.

Louis’ eyes widened. “Get off me,” he hissed, wriggling under Harry to get free.

Harry stammered out an apology as he scrambled to get off Louis, embarrassment heating his cheeks. He heard Zayn snort and wanted to fall through the floor never to return. He had no idea what had happened, what that moment was, but the horror on Louis’ face was enough for him to never want to bring it up or even _think_ about it again. Louis dusted off his training gear, face turned downwards, but Harry could still see the high blush on his cheeks. It made him feel fuzzy.

“I think that will be enough for today, I have the information I need.” Louis cleared his throat. His tone was back to business-as-usual and he wasn’t sure if he imagined the disappointment that flashed across Harry’s face. “I have to speak to my mother about the rosters for next week, but I will find you later to discuss with you further.” He turned on his heel and fled the training room before Harry could respond. He pressed his hands to his face, angry at how burning hot his cheeks felt. He needed to cool down before he saw his mother. He knew he would never live it down with Zayn, and he couldn’t lie to his mother. She knew something as simple as a sparring match during training wouldn’t make him this flushed.

He stopped by the kitchen on the way to the office, grabbing himself a glass of water and pressing the cool glass to his cheeks. He couldn’t figure out _why_ his body reacted that way. It could have been the adrenaline reacting to a good fight, a worthy opponent at the end of his sword. He could only lie to himself for a minute before he sighed and gave in to the truth. It had been a while since he had been laid, and his body had a strong reaction to a big, strong guy pressed up against him like that. The last time he had gotten any release from anything that wasn’t his own hand — or bought from a store and snuck into his room in the cover of darkness — had been months ago. A vampire who liked showing pretty boys a good time, even more so when they had fae blood. He got a good high from drinking Louis’ blood, and having a vampire bite you during sex was _euphoric_ . He was so in his own head once, he had even forgotten to give himself an _iratze_ rune and stammered through his explanation to Zayn. It was the worst conversation he had ever suffered through, and now Zayn had caught him in a predicament _again_.

He sighed and drank the water, his face finally cool enough to not raise any suspicion from Laurie. He left the glass in the sink and made his way to the office, preparing his speech so he didn’t let any stupid details slip. It didn’t matter how Harry’s tunic stretched across his shoulders when he swung his sword, or the smug look in his eyes when he grabbed Louis’ wrist and sent them both sprawling.

Laurie is frowning at a pile of papers on her desk when Louis walks into the office. He knocks on the doorframe to announce his presence and she practically deflates when she sees him. “Oh thank the Angel, I was looking for an excuse not to do this anymore.” She shuffles the paper to the side, leaning her elbows on the desk and watching Louis with warm eyes. “How was it?”

Louis fell into his seat with a grunt. “He’s good. A bit of a brute, there did not seem to be much consideration for his own safety, but he’s a good fighter.”

“That’s so good to hear.” She exhaled sharply and wiped imaginary sweat from her forehead. Louis could see it on her, she genuinely meant it. Laurie really wanted things to work out for Harry, and Louis felt guilty for not making it easy on any of them. He hadn’t told his mother what Harry said about him being _impure_ , but it was obvious he never could. It would break her heart. “Shall I add him to the roster?”

“Please,” Louis confirmed. “Only with me. I want to see how he is on a sweep before I feel comfortable for him to be with Zayn. You can pair him with one of the Gray boys while I’m with Harry.”

“So protective all the time,” Laurie teased, but scribbled the request down. “Is there anything else I should mention to the Clave?”

“There didn’t seem to be anything else of import,” Louis admitted. “If I think there are more notes to be made after our sweep together, I’ll let you know.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” She cleared her throat and rested her chin in her hands. “I wanted to thank you again—”

“Mum, come on,” Louis waved her off, moving to stand, but Laurie grabbed his hands and made him sit back down.

“I know, darling. You don’t want to hear it, but I want to say it.” She looked at the table and inhaled shakily. “You know I appreciate everything you do for me and the girls, and it’s been especially hard on you since your father passed away. I never had to ask you for help, could never have brought myself to, but you just _knew_. And now, with Harry…” She met his eyes again, tears gathering on her eyelashes. Louis swallowed around a lump in his own throat. “You have taken on so much responsibility, even though it was never supposed to be on your back. I couldn’t do this, all of this, without you. You tell me you don’t want to hear it, that you know how much I love you and how grateful I am for you, but sometimes I just need to tell you. You’re a special man, Louis. Don’t you dare let anyone tell you otherwise. Under this roof, or anywhere else.”

Louis’ heart dropped to his stomach. “Mum—”

“Zayn didn’t tell me, I overheard you in the training room. I will be having words with that boy, for hurting you in that way. I know he did not mean it and although you might not see that now, you will too. That doesn’t excuse it hurting you, and I will be talking to him about it,” She added before Louis could interject.

“Fine,” Louis sighed. “I should go find him, I told him I’d check up with him when our meeting was done.”

“Meeting,” Laurie scoffed. “I’m your mother, we don’t coordinate meetings.”

“Mum, you’re the Head of the Institute and this is about official Clave business. I think that constitutes a meeting.” He smiled and she rolled her eyes at him. “You know I’m right.”

“Shoo!” She waved him out of her office. He blew her a kiss but complied, closing the door after him.

He made sure he was out of sight of her office before he let out a shaky breath. He slid down the wall of the hallway, guilt swirling inside him. He _knew_ it would be risky, talking to Zayn in the training room, but he did it anyway because he’s stupid and selfish and was too angry to think straight. Knowing that Laurie had to hear someone insult one of her children like that, for her to think that insult extended to her, too… it broke _his_ heart. He knew she was probably right, that Harry probably didn’t mean it, but the intent didn’t make it sting any less. He inhaled deeply and tried to steady his heart rate, preparing himself to talk to Harry. A storm of emotions was flurrying through him and he couldn’t manage to focus on any particular one. He felt empty and too full all at once, confused about what was sending him into such a spiral. Harry had been in the Institute for two days and it already felt like so many things had gone wrong.

With a final sigh, he pushed himself off the wall and stood up. Shaking his shoulders out and preparing himself to keep a straight face so he didn’t spill everything to Harry at the first question he asked, Louis started in the direction of Harry’s room.

“Harry?” He knocked on the door and waited, pressing his ear against the door to seek out any movement beyond the thick wood. He couldn’t hear anything and stepped back with a sigh. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, staring at the door like it would make Harry magically appear. He assumed Harry would head back to his room after training, and his absence was making it a lot more difficult for Louis not to start overthinking the conversation he had already planned in his head. With a moment of short realisation, he started towards the library. It was the only room he said he liked on their short tour, and he didn’t seem comfortable enough to be hanging around the high-traffic common areas.

The door to the library was ajar and Louis pushed it open slowly. His eyes adjusted quickly to the dull light. The library was mostly quiet, only the rain splattering on the skylight to be heard. Harry was sitting in the bay window seat, resting his forehead against the cool glass. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows were drawn into a small frown.

Louis cleared his throat to announce his presence and Harry startled. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just finished my meeting with my mother.” He stood awkwardly next to the window seat, unsure if he should sit down. Harry scooted up, drawing his knees closer to his chest, and gestured to the seat. Louis took the offer, crossing his legs under him. “How did you enjoy the training?” He broke the silence they had fallen into and Harry slowly looked at him.

“It was fun, actually.” He offered Louis a small smile. “I haven’t trained with anyone in a while, it was nice to let loose and fight without the risk. Especially with the sword; I was always told to just train with seraph blades, swords are more susceptible to damage and harder to bless, _apparently—_ ” Harry cut himself off with a huff and Louis hummed in thought. It was weird, that people at other Institutes wouldn’t try to better Harry’s prowess with a sword. They could always have a sword made for him out of _adamas_ so it’s more effective. He made a mental note to mention it to Laurie. “Don’t worry.”

“What?”

“You look like you’re getting teeth pulled out, Louis.” Harry rolled his eyes and stood up, being careful not to touch Louis in the process.

“I was _thinking_ ,” Louis objected.

“You don’t have to feel obligated to talk to me.”

Louis could feel the frustration growing in him. “You have no manners. I wanted to hear your thoughts on your training, excuse me if not one hundred percent of my attention is on you always.” He was genuinely confused by Harry’s behaviour. He has no idea what Harry saw on his face to make him snap when all Louis was doing was thinking about how to make him feel more comfortable.

“Don’t—don’t make me out to be some petulant child,” Harry stammered. His arms were crossed over his chest and his nostrils were flared. He was genuinely angry and Louis, for the life of him, didn’t understand _why_.

“If the shoe fits,” Louis mumbled.

“If you weren’t so controlling and didn’t try to micromanage everything, maybe we wouldn’t have a problem right now.”

“The problem is _you_ , Harry. You have no idea how it feels to welcome a stranger into your home, knowing nothing about them except for their bad track record. I am _trying_ and you are making it increasingly difficult to see you as anything but unbearable!” Louis could feel his face heating in frustration, and he noticed the crease in Harry’s brow deepening to an alarming level.

“I’m not some stray you took in off the streets. You think _I’m_ unbearable? The only reason you don’t know anything about me is because you haven’t tried.”

“I _was_ trying!” Louis couldn’t help but yell. “You have given me no reason to be _half_ as welcoming as I have towards you, with your comments about me and my family, but I am still going out of my way here.” He let out a groan of frustration and pushed his fringe out of his face. “You know what I was thinking about when you were speaking? Asking my mother if she could put in a request with the Iron Sisters to get you a sword made out of _adamas_ so you could fight with the weapon you are most comfortable with, without having to worry about the blessings or the damage. So fuck you, Harry.” He turned on his heel and stormed off, his hands shaking with frustration.

“Louis, wait.” He heard Harry sigh behind him.

Louis spun around, eyes gleaming with so much spite it stopped Harry in his tracks. “By the way, I approved you for sweeps. We’re starting next week.”

Harry’s face twisted into something unreadable and Louis continued his path out the door of the library. He considered slamming it for dramatic effect, but it wasn’t worth getting chewed out by Laurie. He hurried down the hall, not wanting to give Harry the chance to catch up to him and insult him more.

It was like they took two steps forward and three steps back. He wanted Harry to feel welcome, wanted to give him the stable environment he hasn’t had since he was a child, but he made it so goddamn _difficult_ . Louis had never heard of another Shadowhunter child that had caused that much strife. Harry was an adult now, barely younger than Louis, and he shouldn’t be throwing tantrums the way he had. If Harry didn’t just _assume_ everything about Louis all the time, their issues wouldn’t be as prevalent. Harry dug into him about not making an effort to know him, but when had Harry ever done that for him? Louis tried talking about the things he was passionate about and Harry merely mocked him for it. Louis scoffed. Harry was nothing but a hypocrite and a brat, and was not worth so much of Louis’ time.

Louis’ thoughts were interrupted as Zayn sauntered up to him in the hall. “Well hello there, lover boy,” Zayn wiggled his eyebrows with a satisfied smirk.

Louis rolled his eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Got a letter for Haynes.” Zayn waved a small envelope next to his face. “Do you think he has a pen pal? Is that going to be an issue?”

“The only issue with Harry is that he’s an asshole.”

Zayn pouted. “What happened? It looked like you were getting along. Getting along _very_ well if you know what I’m saying.” Zayn chuckled and nudged Louis with his elbow.

Louis pinched him and smiled as Zayn yelped. “He just assumes I’m a bad person, by the Angel I have no idea why. I have no interest in getting along with anyone who is hellbent on disliking me.”

“You know I care for you like my brother, Louis. You’re my _parabati_ for a reason. But, don’t you think it’s a mutual situation here? You disliked him as soon as he showed up and didn’t really give him a chance to prove himself.” Zayn shrugged.

“I dis _trusted_ him, I didn’t dislike him. There is a difference. _Now_ I dislike him,” Louis added in a mumble.

“But you want to fuck him.”

“I don’t want to fuck him,” Louis hissed quietly, moving to cover Zayn’s mouth.

“I literally _saw_ you, Louis. You—”

“What are you guys talking about?”

Louis startled and Zayn’s eyes went wide. Louis fought the urge to punch Zayn in the throat and turned to face Harry. He stammered lightly at Harry’s expectant gaze and looked to Zayn for help.

“Oh, just some, uh, werewolf fella. No big deal.” Zayn laughed awkwardly. Louis buried his face in his hands with a groan. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to die, or if he wanted Zayn to die.

“You want to fuck a werewolf?” Harry repeated, his nose scrunched. Louis couldn’t tell if it was from confusion or disgust but either way he wished a black hole would open up and swallow him so he didn’t have to deal with this conversation.

He opened his mouth to respond, but Zayn beat him to the punch. “Get fucked _by_ a werewolf.” He waggled his eyebrows and winked at Harry. Louis whacked him in the chest.

“Oh.”

“I do not want to get fucked by _or_ fuck a werewolf, please let the record show—”

“Oh, yeah, didn’t the last one, like, have a breeding kink or something?” Zayn asked conversationally and Louis turned to him with a betrayed gasp.

“ _Zayn_!” He screeched. Louis punched Zayn’s arm, barely getting any satisfaction out of the way he winced. “That was private information,” He said through gritted teeth. Louis no longer just wanted a black hole to swallow him, he wanted another extinction event to simply wipe them all out. Anything to not have to deal with this conversation any time again in the future.

“Um, okay. I’m going to…” Harry gestured over his shoulder and gave the two of them an awkward smile. Louis banged his head against the wall and considered praying to the Angel Raziel to end his suffering.

“Wait! You got a letter.” Zayn held out the letter and Harry’s face dropped. Louis frowned and straightened his stance, immediately alert. His whole demeanour changed as he took the letter from Zayn, gaze locked on the envelope like it was a bomb ready to explode. “What is it?”

“Probably just from the New York Institute,” Harry muttered. He hurried away, ripping the envelope open as he went. Zayn and Louis watched him before sharing a confused look.

“Remember when you said you didn’t want to fuck him?” Zayn broke the silence and Louis scoffed.

“Quite clearly, actually.”

Zayn grinned. “Your eye twitches when you lie.”

“Fuck off.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a massive thank you to my [beta](https://louisinfatuation.tumblr.com/) ! I would have been a mess without her <3
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](twitter.com/wallsbucky) and [Tumblr](tomlinsonbarnes.tumblr.com) ! Come say hi :)


	3. Chapter 3

Louis turned to look at himself in the mirror and shook his hands out, exhaling slowly. He tightened the straps of his gear and made sure his seraph blades were secure. He adjusted his hair, making it fall over his forehead and ears _just_ right.

It was the first sweep he was taking Harry on and he was buzzing with nerves. Things had been _better_ with Harry since their argument in the library, but they were still nowhere close to being best friends. Their conversations had been civil, if not a little stilted, and Louis always felt like he was talking to a distant relative who showed up in the holidays once every few years. Laurie was excited at the progress Louis had made with him, smiling warmly at them when they exchanged so much as one word in her presence. Louis felt like it was a set-up, but would never call Laurie out for it. She had expressed how happy she was that Harry seemed to be opening up to all of them, hoping that this was finally the fresh start he needed. It made Louis’ guilt spike and he tried to include Harry in more of what he and Zayn did. He still grated on Louis’ nerves sometimes and it took everything in him not to snap, but he was a professional and could grit his teeth and bare it for the overall wellbeing of the Institute.

He straightened his gear one more time. He knew he was just prolonging the inevitable. With a deep breath, he retreated from his bedroom and knocked on Harry’s door. The hinges squeaked softly as Harry opened the door, peeking around it like he was unsure if he should be answering. It was a strange habit of Harry’s, Louis had noticed, always peeking around the corner before opening his door fully.

“Are you ready to go?” Louis asked, tapping his fingers against his thigh. His body was thrumming with energy and it made him restless.

“I just need to put my boots on,” Harry responded, opening the door and gesturing for Louis to follow him in. Despite Louis’ inherently snoopy nature, he hadn’t been inside of Harry’s room yet. It was neat but not depressingly so. He had a pile of books messily stacked on _top_ of a bookshelf, the shelves filled with weapons and little knick-knacks. There was a snow globe of New York City and Louis grabbed it with a small smile. It was such a stupid little souvenir, but Louis thought it was sweet Harry had a piece of New York with him at the Institute. He shook the globe and watched the snow drift down, coating tiny fake New York in white specks. “I’m ready.” Louis startled at Harry’s voice, right at his shoulder. He gripped the snow globe tighter, blurting out a panicked laugh.

“Almost made me drop it.” He put the snow globe back on the shelf and scooted out of Harry’s personal space. “Let’s go.” Harry followed him out of the bedroom, his footsteps loud in the otherwise empty corridor. “Next training session, we’re teaching you how to walk more quietly,” Louis told him and he scoffed, but his footsteps became lighter.

“Where exactly are we going?” Harry asked as they left the Institute. Nobody looked at them as they walked into the street and he wiped at the Glamour rune on his arm. It always amazed Harry that Shadowhunters could just disappear with a simple line on their skin. He could never understand the science behind it, or the magic. The two — science and magic — were entwined in their world, but it was always a hard concept for him to grasp. Being surrounded by mundanes, seeing the world through their eyes, had buried a seed of skepticism in his heart. He could never admit that to anyone, not if he didn’t want to be stripped of his Marks. He knew it was real, had experienced the magic of being a Shadowhunter first hand, but the _hows_ and _whys_ plagued his mind.

“Hello!” Louis clicked his fingers in front of Harry’s face and Harry shook his head, trying to rid himself of his thoughts. “Earth to Harry!”

“Sorry, was miles away.”

“I could see that. I was trying to show you where we’re going to be doing our sweep today.” Louis dug his censor out of the small pouch in his gear, booting it up and directing the screen towards Harry.

“What’s this?”

“A Sensor,” Louis answered, tapping on the screen and pulling up a small map of their surrounding area. “I found plans for it in the old basement of the Institute and sent it off to a tech expert I know to see if he can develop it,” Louis explained. He pinched his fingers over the screen and the map zoomed out, showing more of their surrounding area. “That little blip is where demonic activity was captured an hour or so ago. The feeds bounce off a satellite twice a day, so the data is a little bit old but it still allows us to have an overall idea of where we need to be.”

“This is so cool.” Harry crowded into Louis’ space to get a closer look at the Sensor. Everything in the London institute was done _so_ differently. At the LA Institute, they went on hunts at the discretion of the Clave and any distress calls they got from Downworlders or other Shadowhunters. The London Institute had a proper _operation_ and Harry was endlessly impressed. “Does the Clave know you use this?”

Louis pressed his lips into a thin, unimpressed line. “No. The tech expert I used was outside of the Clave. . . They tend to leave us alone in our endeavours, so I haven’t found much reason to pass along the technology.”

“Aren’t you scared of getting in trouble?” Harry asked. His brows were furrowed with sincere concern.

“No,” Louis sighed. “I’m scared my friend will get in trouble. They’re not supposed to . . . consort with us. I don’t think it’s fair, personally, but I keep to myself and make sure that I don’t show this to anybody I don’t trust not to run straight to the Clave.”

“You trust me?” Harry couldn’t help but smile.

“I trust you to not run to the Clave. I imagine you have quite the distaste towards them.” Louis shrugged and put the Sensor away, looking up to meet Harry’s eyes. His mouth twitched when he realised how close they were standing and he put space between them, clearing his throat. “Come on, the more time we waste the harder it will be to find them.”

They walked hastily towards the reported demon activity, a steady silence falling over the pair. It wasn’t uncomfortable, much to Louis’ surprise, but rather companionable. He noticed Harry taking in the sights of London around him as they walked, his attention never staying fully on one thing for long. The crowds around them started to thin out and the air seemed to grow colder, though that could have been Louis’ imagination. The skin at the back of his neck tingled and he reached out to grab Harry’s arm.

“I feel like something is watching us,” he whispered. “Be careful.” Harry nodded, his eyes grim. Louis pulled out the Sensor again, following the map carefully as they came closer to their destination. The streets around them were pretty much deserted and he could see Harry start to feel uneasy too. Louis kept one hand on his holstered seraph blade, ready to draw the weapon at a moment’s notice. His eyes flitted carefully between the screen of the Sensor and their surroundings, his instincts screaming at him to leave. He ignored them, pushing forward until they were standing right over the blinking dot on the Sensor screen.

“Louis,” Harry said slowly, and Louis pulled his seraph blade.

 _“Sariel,”_ Louis whispered and his seraph blade came to life, glowing in his hand.

Goosebumps prickled across his skin as a low hiss rose from the end of the alleyway. He heard Harry whisper and a beam of light appeared from his blade. Just as he was about to ask Harry if he could see anything, a scaly body shot out from behind a dumpster and rushed at them. Louis swore and pushed Harry behind him, directing his seraph blade towards the demon. The hideous thing hissed, shrinking back from the light emanating from the blade. It circled around the edges of the light, snapping its teeth at Louis and hissing. He held back a gag as the _smell_ of the thing wafted towards him, so strong his eyes began to water. Its body was stout and covered in thick, black scales. Its teeth were _huge_ , at least two inches long, and dripping a thick, yellow liquid — with spit? Venom? Louis honestly couldn’t tell — under its pointy snout.

“This is not good,” Louis admitted, keeping the younger boy standing behind him. “Harry—”

As soon as Louis said Harry’s name, the demon let out a guttural growl and pounced at Louis. It was quick, almost intimidatingly so, but Louis dodged just in time, pushing Harry out of his way. He slashed the thing’s cheek and it let out a loud cry, viscous green blood oozing from the wound. Louis gagged as the acrid smell grew stronger. The thing licked its lips and slithered towards him, chittering happily. Its tail flicked out and almost caught Louis’ ankles. He stabbed the tail and the thing hissed at him, opening its mouth wide. Louis swore and fumbled for his other blade, burying it to the hilt in the demon’s spine before he could even bless it. The demon collapsed, its body spasming as it tried to repair its broken spine. Louis pulled the seraph blade out of its tail with a guttural cry, stabbing it through the demon’s head. It began to evaporate into smoke and Louis pulled his seraph blades out of its body, shuffling back and watching as the demon was sent back to its own dimension.

“This is so, so bad,” Louis muttered to himself, staring at the scorch mark the demon left behind. He had no idea _why_ those demons would be in this area, but the cold feeling of dread started to pool in his stomach. The thing reacted to Harry’s _name_ , and attacked Louis as soon as the word passed his lips. It couldn’t be a coincidence.

Harry whacked Louis on the arm and pointed at the end of the alley, where you could just see the tail of another demon disappearing. Before Louis would warn him against it, Harry took off after it. Louis groaned in frustration, running after Harry and trying to call out for him. He finally caught up to him as he rounded the corner of _another_ alley, apartment buildings crowding the space around them. It was so hard to see, the shadows dark from the overcast day.

Louis heard a disgusting _squelch_ and the light of Harry’s seraph blade disappear. “I got it!” He yelled out and shimmied towards Louis in victory. Louis was _seething_ at his recklessness, running away and barely warning his teammate. His heart was pounding and his hands were clammy with the stress of it. He was so _dumb._

“Are you fucking—” Louis was interrupted by _another_ hiss and his heart dropped to the floor.

He spun around and almost cried out of frustration. There were three more of the demons at the mouth of the alleyway, conveniently the only exit. Harry cursed as he saw them, fumbling to grab his other seraph blade. Louis braced himself, knees bent and weapon at the ready. It looked like the demons were surveying them, dead eyes flitting between Harry and Louis. They approached the pair slowly, tongues flitting between their teeth mockingly.

“What do we do?” Harry whispered. Louis had no fucking idea. He regretted not bringing his bow, but he had no idea they would be dealing with _this_ today; the blip on the Sensor had been too small. He should have trusted his instincts, but now he was going to die at the hands of some feral demon in an alleyway that reeked like piss with someone who probably despised him.

In a spur of the moment decision, Louis threw one of his seraph blades. It landed true, right between the middle demon’s eyes. The blade clattered to the ground as the demon dissolved into smoke, and the other two focused their attention solely on Louis, snarling as they ran at him. “Go right!” Louis yelled, and swiped at the demon with his blade. Harry jumped on the back of the other demon, effectively taking its attention off Louis.

Louis slashed at the demon’s side, a small waterfall of blood trickling down its body. It lashed out at him with its tail, knocking his leg out from under him. He gasped in pain at the impact on his elbow as he fell, twisting his body to face the demon. It launched itself at him, jaws snapping wide. He stabbed the side of its mouth. It let out an unholy screech, its heavy body writhing on top of Louis as it tried to dislodge the blade. It was stuck, slashing at the inside of the demon’s mouth. Louis tugged on it as hard as he could but it wouldn’t budge. Louis looked to Harry for help, but the other demon had its tail twisted around his legs, Harry facedown on the ground. He was twisting, trying to flip himself over to stab the demon, but it was too strong. Desperation rose in Louis, his heart hammering so fast he feared it would come out of his chest. The demon was snapping its teeth at Louis, mere centimetres from his neck. Its spit was dripping on his neck, burning through his gear and sizzling when it made contact with his skin. He didn’t want to die like this.

He stopped struggling and wrapped his legs around the demon’s body. With a guttural cry, he put all the desperation-filled adrenaline into flipping the demon so he had the upper hand. He pushed his hand down on its throat to stop it from escaping and finally ripped the seraph blade out of the demon’s face. With a determined yell, he drove down the blade into the demon’s throat. Blood bubbled out of the wound, falling to the ground and evaporating. The demon started to dissipate and Louis scrambled off it, panting. He had caught the attention of the other demon, who had finally let go of Harry.

**_Harry_ **

Harry scrambled to stand, scared eyes watching Louis. The material of his gear was smoking near his neck, blood and grime smeared across his face. His eyes were _blazing_ , so bright they almost hurt to look at. He _snarled_ at the demon, kicking it and sending it flying across the alley. The demon whimpered and tried to slither away, screeching in fear. Louis stamped his foot down on its back, _hard_. Harry heard the crunch of bones as Louis grinded the heel of his boot down harder. He leant down and whispered something to the demon, too quiet for Harry to catch. He brought down his blade into the back of the demon’s skull, dragging it down to the tip of its tail. Harry’s mouth dropped open in shock. He never expected to see that side of Louis.

The demon was sent back to its own dimension and Louis slowly stood. Harry blurted out an incredulous laugh. “I can’t believe we managed that.” He wiped the sweat off his own forehead, circling slowly and surveying the alleyway. The only evidence of their fight were small scorch marks etched into the ground. He looked towards Louis and the smile immediately dropped from his face. His face was stony, set so cold that it sent a shiver down Harry’s spine. He had never seen Louis’ face lacking so much animation, so devoid of _anything_. “Louis?” He prompted carefully, stepping towards Louis and holding a cautious hand out.

“Are you fucking _insane_?” Louis screamed. His chest heaved as he panted, storming towards Harry. His eyes were wide and crazed, slightly damp with tears. “What were you thinking?” Louis shoved him, his seraph blade still locked tightly in his hand. Harry could feel his own anger bubbling up inside of him.

“I was thinking that I was killing that demon.” He kept his voice calm, but it seemed to enrage Louis even more.

“Killing that—” Louis scoffed. “You’re too fucking dumb to even see it.” Louis’ hands were shaking at his sides, his face flushed from anger.

“Don’t call me dumb,” Harry warned. His voice was cold, dripping with anger. Louis ignored it, even as Harry stepped towards him.

“Is that not what you are? You’re a stupid, blundering child and you almost got us killed!” Louis reached out to shove Harry again. Harry grabbed his wrists before he could make contact, digging his fingers into Louis’ skin. He heard Louis’ breath hitch and the clatter of the seraph blade as it fell to the ground.

“Think very carefully about what you want to say next.”

“Or _what_?” Louis challenged.

Harry walked them backwards, righting Louis as he stumbled, until his back hit the wall of the alley. Even though Louis was older than Harry, Louis had to crane his neck to look up and meet his eyes. They were no longer crazed, instead holding a dangerous fire that Harry never wanted to go away.

“Is this supposed to intimidate me? Do you think you can get out of all your issues by backing people into a corner? Harry Haynes, you are nothing to me except an idiotic little boy that is so lost he doesn’t care what danger he throws himself into.” He said it softly, calm like he was just stating another fact. Harry’s nostrils flared and he gripped Louis’ wrists tighter. “Is that all you’ve got?” Louis’ lip quirked and Harry saw red.

He pushed his body flush against Louis’, capturing his lips in a kiss. There was nothing sweet about it, their lips hard against each other’s, Louis biting at Harry’s bottom lip with his deceptively sharp teeth. Harry dug his nails into Louis’ wrists in retaliation, reveling in the shocked gasp it drew out of Louis. Harry drew back, eyes locked with Louis’. They held that same dangerous fire, Harry almost able to see the anger simmering in the shocking blue of his eyes. They were both panting, the cold air turning their breaths into fog that curled around them.

“Get off me,” Louis hissed through gritted teeth. He didn’t know if it was the intensity of Louis’ glare, or his own shock at what he had done, but Harry let go immediately, stepping back from where he had caged Louis in. Louis held his hands to his chest, pushing past Harry and out of the alleyway. Harry jogged to catch up, fidgeting in the uncomfortable silence as they walked back to the Institute. He saw people throwing them worried glances and realised their glamour runes had worn off. He couldn’t help but wonder how people perceived them as Louis stalked past, murder in his gaze, and Harry trailing behind him sullenly.

The silence continued in the foyer of the Institute, but he could _feel_ Louis seething as they shucked off their jackets and hung them on the coat rack.

“Hey guys,” Zayn announced himself cheerily, decked out in training gear and carrying a book. “How was the sweep?”

“Just fine,” Louis brushed him off. Zayn quirked a brow and redirected his gaze to Harry. He couldn’t help the smug smile that spread across his face. “Wipe that smirk off your face or I swear on the Angel I will slap it off.” Zayn’s eyes widened and Harry’s face dropped. He scratched at his wrist, the three of them standing in silence as Louis desperately avoided looking at Harry, and Zayn’s gaze snapped between the two.

“Okay. You two sort out whatever this is,” he pointed between them, “and I’m going to the training room. Louis, your sisters are going to be in there with me, so you can join us after or, you know- not.” He cleared his throat uncomfortably. He opened his mouth as if to say goodbye but decided against it, turning on his heel and leaving Harry alone with Louis once again.

“Follow me.” Louis interrupted Harry’s internal debate on whether it would be too pathetic to beg Zayn to come back to alleviate the awkward tension. Louis made a right, leading Harry down a hallway he hadn’t needed to go down before. As the polished wood floors and wallpaper turned to stone, Harry realised he was being led to the Sanctuary.

“Louis,” Harry sighed as Louis closed the door behind them, his shoulders set in a tense line and his arms crossed over his chest. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“‘Didn’t mean to’ _what_ ?” Louis interrupted. “Didn’t mean to run off while you were on my watch? Didn’t mean to try to take on a pack of _Botisa_ demons? Do you even know what they _are_ , Harry?” Harry sighed but didn’t bother to answer, had been through enough lectures to recognise a rhetorical question when it was posed to him. “They’re the workmen of the demon _Botis._ He’s a Spirit of Solomon, a Greater Demon. Do you know how many times a Greater Demon has been killed in history?” Louis asked, an expectant eyebrow raised and Harry bit his lip in shame.

“No.” He admitted in a whisper.

“I didn’t think so. One. _One_ Greater Demon has been slain at the hands of Shadowhunters and they almost died trying to do it. _Botisa_ demons are smart, they hunt in packs and lure people in under false pretences. You could have died, or been taken, and I would have been the one to have to pick up the pieces. I would have had to stand in front of the Clave and explain to them why I let you die.” Louis let out a groan of frustration, rubbing his hands over his face and tanging his fingers in his hair.

“I’m truly sorry, Louis. I didn’t— I didn’t think—”

“Of _course_ you didn’t!” He screamed, apparently reaching his breaking point. His eyes were quickly filling with tears and guilt swirled in Harry’s stomach. “It almost fucking bit me, Harry. _I_ could’ve died! I know you don’t have anyone left to care about leaving behind, but I do!”

“That’s not fair,” Harry protested, voice cracking. He could feel tears burning at the back of his eyes, too, and begged his body to not let them fall. He didn’t want to be humiliated any further. He thought Louis was going to yell at him for kissing him, but this was so much worse.

“You know what’s not fair?” Louis’ voice had dipped dangerously low, an accusatory finger pointing at Harry. “What’s not fair is that I would have left three little girls behind with no father because of your stupid mistake!”

“You’re not their father,” Harry argued softly, shoulders sagging as the shame fully sunk in.

“I became their father as soon as he died,” Louis spat. “Do you _think—”_ Louis poked Harry’s chest and he shrunk further into himself “—they could handle losing another? Do you _think_ my mother could handle having to raise and train them on their own, while running the Institute? Do you _think_ any of my family would be able to handle losing me? No,” Louis answered for him, “you don’t _think_ about anything that’s not about or for yourself. You’re a naïve, selfish _boy—_ ” he put a cruel emphasis on the word and Harry flinched “—who only cares about himself.”

“I’m not a boy, I’m nineteen.” Harry squared his jaw and straightened his posture. He felt pathetic, trying to prove his worth to someone who so obviously saw him as nothing.

“Do you really think your age is what makes you a man?” Louis let out an ironic laugh and Harry fought not to waver. It was a cruel sound, so dismissive and condescending. In that moment, Louis was truly able to make him feel like he was nothing but a stupid kid. Even though Louis was a head shorter than Harry, it felt like he was looking down on him. Louis was watching him process the questions with the focus of a hawk. Louis was a predator, and he had just made his kill shot on his prey. “I swear to the Angel, God, whatever deity it is _you_ believe in— I swear, if _ever_ you put my family at risk again, I will see to it that you never step foot into this Institute ever again. Are we clear?”

Harry’s jaw twitched. “Yes.”

Louis nodded approvingly. “I’ll be on my way then.” He stepped away from Harry, his hands still shaking as he reached for the door knob. “Oh, and Harry?”

Harry met his gaze hesitantly. “Yeah?”

“I’m a man of my word, don’t forget that. Fae can’t lie.” Harry swallowed roughly but nodded. Louis watched him for a few more moments before closing the door behind him.

As soon as the latch clicked, Harry let out a shaky breath. After trying to hold his composure for so long, he felt lightheaded. He collapsed into the nearest armchair, his body overwhelmed with sensations as his emotions fought to be seen. He was angry, ashamed, embarrassed, and… sad. He didn’t hate Louis, rather admired his dedication to Shadowhunters, his studies and his family, but Louis hated Harry down to his _core_ . Harry had never had someone so perfectly and cruelly pick at what would hurt him the most. Louis, by nature, was patient and understanding, would somehow create more hours in his day to explain something to you that you didn’t quite _get_ ; Louis _today,_ was condescending and cutthroat, fighting like a dying man with his words alone. It hurt, the reminder that Harry had no one left to care for him. He thought that… that maybe the Tomlinson family could become those people.

Apparently he was wrong.

  
  


***

**_Louis_ **

Louis slammed the door to the library closed behind him, running shaky hands through his hair.

The whole experience with Harry had rattled him to his core. A Greater Demon was targeting them. Not just _them_ , but Harry. The pieces all connected when the demon had hissed “friends” when Louis asked who sent them. He thought the demon was playing games, toying with him even in its last moments, but he was trying to say who his master was. Botis. “Tells of all things past and future, and reconciles friends and foes”. Louis remembered reading about him during his studies. For some reason, he had dealings with Harry. It made sense, the demons were trying to lure _Harry_ into the other alley, not Louis. The demon subduing Harry rather than killing him. Louis was the problem, he was the one they had to get rid of.

His eyes started to sting with unshed tears and he rubbed at them viciously. He _knew_ Harry had been bad news. Realistically, he knew it wasn’t Harry’s fault that a Greater Demon was on his tail, but he knew he should have trusted his gut, sent Harry to the Manchester Institute. He just couldn’t figure out _who_ would be sending Botis after Harry. It made no sense— no Shadowhunter would dare send a Greater Demon after anyone in the London Institute, and Harry’s mundie friends didn’t know of the Shadow World. He would have to get more information from Harry, but _fuck—_

Harry had kissed him. Harry kissed him, and he had allowed it and worse. . . He had _liked_ it. It sent fire through his veins, igniting his body like no one ever had before. It was so _stupid_ , such a bad idea to get involved with Harry now that he knew a Greater Demon was pursuing him, but he couldn’t stop the thoughts from swirling around in his mind. He was so angry at Harry for being so _dumb_ , but as the anger faded, guilt replaced it. He was harsh, he knew that. Arguably too harsh, but he was scared. So, _so_ scared of what Botis hunting Harry meant for his family. He couldn’t tell Laurie, refused to get her involved in something as dangerous as a Greater Demon, but he was in over his head. He was educated on a lot of Shadowhunter history, but when there was only one recorded instance of a group of Shadowhunters killing a Greater Demon, there was no way to research the topic. He was at a loss.

A soft knock sounded at the library door and Louis heaved a sigh. “Who is it?”

“Zayn.” Louis bit his lip and opened the door, ushering Zayn in, and closing it behind him. “I have to admit I heard you and Harry. More like, I was eavesdropping, but _fuck_ , Louis. Cut the kid some slack, he’s probably just excited to be _doing_ something—”

“He has a Greater Demon after him,” Louis blurted.

Zayn stopped pacing. They held each other’s gazes for a few seconds, Zayn searching for _something_ in Louis’ eyes. He must have found what he was looking for, because he collapsed into an armchair with a sigh. “Explain.”

Louis sat across from him and explained everything. The small recorded activity, the demons luring Harry into another alley and Louis barely being able to save them. He told him about the demon basically telling him that they worked for Botis. At that point, Zayn buried his face in his hands with a groan. “We can’t tell Laurie,” Louis pleaded. Zayn looked up at him with sad eyes.

“Louis, what else can we do?” He asked desperately.

“I don’t _know_ ,” Louis huffed, folding his arms over his chest. “She’s too stressed already, I can’t put this on her like that. I promise, if it comes to necessity, I’ll do it but — I can’t lose her, Zayn. You know she’ll want to help us as much as she can, and it’s too dangerous for her. The girls need her, _I_ need her.”

Zayn sighed sadly, but nodded. He clasped his hands together with a sharp exhale. “Anything else I need to know?”

“I, uh,” Louis smiled guiltily, “I may have kissed Harry.”

“Louis!” Zayn scolded. He whacked Louis on the back of his head. Louis frowned and rubbed at the area of impact. “What is wrong with you?!”

“He kissed me first! I have no fault here.”

“I know I joked about it, but I didn’t expect you to actually _do_ it. By the Angel.” Zayn shook his head. Louis fidgeted as the silence stretched on, Zayn looking deep in thought. “Go talk to Harry, _apologise_ for being a dick, and I’ll brainstorm.”

“But—”

“You are a twenty-one year old Heavenly soldier, if you can’t talk to a boy about a kiss, I honestly don’t know what to tell you,” Zayn dismissed him.

Louis pouted but left Zayn to brainstorm in peace. He shook out his shoulders as he approached Harry’s bedroom, trying to hype himself up. He was an adult, he could handle difficult conversations. Whether they be about kisses, Greater Demons, or heartfelt apologies — in this case, all of the above. He squared his shoulders and knocked on Harry’s door, trying to quell his nerves. He heard Harry shuffling around behind the door and took in a calming breath. He could do this.

“I know I deserve it, but please don’t close the door on me,” Louis pleaded immediately. Harry’s face was pinched and his eyes were slightly red and puffy, like he had been crying. Guilt flooded Louis. Harry stepped back and opened the door more, gesturing for Louis to come in. He stepped inside and waited for Harry to make the first move.

Harry moved towards his bed and sat down. “Come, sit.” Louis nodded and sat down across from him, turning his body to face Harry. He drew one leg up on the bed and held onto his shin, unable to meet Harry’s eyes. “I want to apologise.”

Louis looked up at him with a small smile. “That’s what I wanted to do, too.”

“Let me go first.” He sighed deeply. “I’m sorry for getting you into that mess today. I know how important your family is to you, and I don’t want to jeopardise that, no matter what you might think of me. This is the most welcomed I have ever felt at an Institute—”

“The other ones must have been horrible if this is your best experience,” Louis blurted. Harry chucked sadly.

“Yeah,” he agreed softly. “I didn’t mean to just run into it like that and put you at risk. I was having _fun_ , I didn’t realise how bad it was for you. I don’t blame you for lashing out at me. I probably would have done the same thing.”

“I overreacted,” Louis admitted. “I was cruel and it was unfair on you. I know not everyone has studied up on demons as much as me, and it was unfair of me to put you down for that. I don’t think you’re stupid. A little reckless and maybe a tad naive? Yes. But I don’t think you’re dumb. I shouldn’t have belittled you like that, it was mean, there’s no two ways about it. I feel guilty for it and I regret it. I sincerely apologise.” They sat in silence as Harry let Louis’ words wash over him, Louis shifting uncomfortably. “My dad was murdered,” he blurted. Harry’s gaze snapped to his and he could see the sadness in them. “He didn’t die in the line of duty, it wasn’t like he sacrificed himself for his family or Shadowhunters,” Louis laughed drily. It was an empty, bitter sound. “He was killed by a mundane who thought he had money on him. He was buying gifts for me and the girls and wasn’t wearing a Glamour. We have a contact in the local police department. They recognised the gear and reached out to us, asked us to come in and identify the body.”

“Louis, I’m so sorry.” Harry reached out and held one of Louis’ hands in his. Louis swallowed around the lump in his throat, willing himself not to cry.

“It was a long time ago.” Louis sniffled. “I just… I want you to know why I’m so protective over my family. I’ve been all they’ve had for a long time. My mum does everything she can for us, and I take on everything that’s too dangerous for her. They were still so young when he died. Evie wasn’t even _born_ yet. She never knew her father, and I don’t want her to lose the only father figure she’s ever known. They would have Zayn, and Angel knows he sees them as his family as much as I do, but he has never had the same responsibility with them as I have. I never wanted him to, didn’t want him to have that burden. That’s why it sends me a little crazy, sometimes. If they lose me, I don’t know what they’ll do. Maybe they’ll be okay, but that’s not a risk I want to take.”

“I understand,” Harry soothed. “They’re lovely girls, and I would never want for them what happened to me. You never have to explain that, Louis.”

“Thank you,” Louis sighed gratefully. His hand was still in Harry’s, a comforting weight. “There’s something else I need to talk to you about.”

Harry sighed. “If it was about the kiss, I…” he trailed off and Louis’ stomach swooped.

“Do you regret it?” Louis asked. He saw Harry’s mouth twitch with a smirk.

“No.” He traced his thumb across the back of Louis’ hand, holding his gaze. Louis was hypnotised, unable to look away. “Does that make me crazy?”

“If you’re crazy, I’m crazy,” Louis responded. He sounded breathless and it was slightly humiliating. Harry’s eyes were so bright as he looked at Louis and Louis felt his heart stutter. Harry lifted Louis’ hand and pressed a short kiss to his wrist, pulling Louis closer. Louis let himself be pulled into Harry’s lap, grabbing at his shoulder. He had no idea what he was doing, _why_ they were finding comfort in each other, but he couldn’t bring himself to care to look for the answer.

“Can I kiss you?” Harry whispered, his breath fanning across Louis’ neck. Louis shivered.

“You wanna ask now?” He chuckled and Harry pinched the delicate skin at his wrist.

“I’m a gentleman.” Harry grinned and pulled Louis in for a kiss anyway, slotting their lips together desperately. Louis’ breath hitched and he shifted so his knees were either side of Harry’s hips. Harry ran his hands through Louis’ hair, trailing his fingertips down Louis’ neck. Goosebumps erupted on Louis’ skin and he gasped. Harry traced his tongue along Louis’ lip, Louis opening up eagerly. Harry let out a pleased sound and drew Louis in closer, tracing his fingers over any exposed skin he could reach.

He pulled back and pulled at Louis’ gear, tugging at the zipper. Louis tugged at the pouch sitting across his chest, throwing it to the floor. Harry pushed the jacket off his shoulders, capturing Louis’ lips in another kiss. He drew his hands down Louis’ neck to his shoulders. Louis winced as Harry’s rough fingertips dug into his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” He pulled back immediately, taking his hands off Louis’ body.

“The demon…. thing,” Louis choked out, shifting the fabric of his tunic. Harry cursed.

“Why have you left that so long?” Harry hissed, moving Louis until he was off his lap. He grabbed his first aid kit off his bookshelf and ripped it open, ignoring the bandages that fell out.

“Was busy,” Louis shrugged. Harry rolled his eyes at him.

“Stupid is what you are.”

“Be nice.” Louis pouted. Harry shifted the fabric further down Louis’ shoulder, inspecting the wound. “An Iratze will only help the inflammation,” Louis offered, accepting that Harry would no longer kiss him until he had played nurse first. “Won’t help with the venom.”

Harry nodded, mouth pressed in a grim line. He grabbed his stele and drew an Iratze right next to the wound, watching as the red, inflamed skin returned to its usual honey colour. He pulled out an antiseptic and a swab, dousing the bandage and pressing it softly to Louis’ skin. Louis still hissed at the sensation, digging his fingers into Harry’s thigh to distract himself. “You said it was a _Botisa_ demon, right?” Harry asked, wiping at the area with the gauze. It stung like a bitch, but Louis gritted his teeth and dealt with it. He didn’t want to make Harry feel any worse than he already had.

“Yeah.”

“How bad is their venom?”

“I should heal in a week at most,” Louis answered honestly. “I need to talk to you about that, too.”

“The healing?” Harry asked. His tongue was sticking out slightly as he focused and Louis had to fight the urge to poke it. It was kind of cute.

“No, the demons.” Harry’s hands stilled against Louis’ skin and Louis tensed.

“I’m assuming that’s not a good thing?” Harry pulled a bandage over Louis’ wound, fingers tracing the tape softly and making sure it was secure. He dropped a small kiss on top of the bandage and pulled Louis’ tunic back up. Louis elected not to dwell on the gesture.

“Um, honestly? No.” Louis sighed. “Do you know much about Greater Demons?” He asked. Harry shot him a _look._ “I’m not being an asshole, I genuinely need to know.”

“Not really. It wasn’t a huge focus in my tutoring.”

“Remember how I mentioned the Greater Demon Botis earlier?” Harry nodded. “I already said the demons we fought were _Botisa_ demons, one of the legions that Botis oversees. They’re sort of… intel demons? I suppose that’s the best way to say it. They gather information for Botis and even capture people for him. I think that’s what they were trying to do to you.”

“What?” Harry stood abruptly, face contorted in confusion. “Why do you think that?”

“They weren’t trying to attack you,” Louis explained calmly. “They were subduing you while they tried to take care of me. You were the one they were trying to lure away, I was just collateral.”

“Fuck.” Harry slid slowly down the wall, rubbing at his face in frustration. “Why would they be trying to capture me?”

“Botis’ whole thing is the past and the future, and reconciling old friends and foes.” Harry tensed immediately and Louis felt his blood run cold. _Something_ had just clicked for Harry, which meant Louis was right. “Harry…” he prompted and Harry hung his head. “Why did that click with you just now?”

“I’ve been getting… letters.” He cleared his throat. He lurched forward and grabbed a box from under his bed, a nondescript shoe box. When he opened it, it was brimming with letters, some in their envelopes and some loose papers stuffed in carelessly. “They’ve been coming for years, always the same sort of thing. That they’ll find me and we’ll be together, like how it was meant to be. Some of them mentioned my parents, about how justice will finally be served for their deaths. I had no idea what any of it meant, I didn’t know what to do with them so I just— I never mentioned them to anyone.”

“The one you got the other night, was that from the same person?” Harry nodded. “They knew you were here so quickly.” Louis shook his head to clear it. “They must have something of yours, biological or an inanimate object you have a strong connection to, to be able to track you so quickly.”

“I had a necklace of mine go missing, about a year ago,” Harry admitted softly. His voice was croaky and Louis could see tears welling up in his eyes. “God, it really was all my fault.” A small sob escaped and Louis’ heart broke for him. He lowered himself to the floor and ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, trying to soothe him.

“Hey, it’s not your fault. Someone is hunting you and they’ve hired a Greater Demon to help them. It’s not your fault.” Harry nodded but his shoulders were still shaking with silent tears. Louis held on to him tightly, rocking him slightly and untangling his curls. “We’ll get to the bottom of this, okay? You, me, and Zayn. You’ve got us now, alright?”

Harry sighed from deep within his chest, all the fight leaving his body as he slumped against Louis. It hit Louis hard then, how much he had needed to hear that. He felt unmeasurably guilty for pushing him away, making him feel like he didn’t have a place at the Institute. He pressed a small kiss to the crown of Harry’s head, and just let him cry.

  
  
  


***

“The Anti-Botis Club meeting is in session,” Zayn announced. He laughed at the scrunched up paper ball Louis lobbed at his head. “While you two were off fornicating or whatever it is you do in your spare time—”

“We were not _fornicating,”_ Louis hissed through his teeth.

Harry scowled. “Wait, you know we kissed?”

“Zayn knows a lot of things, except for how to mind his own business.” Louis glared at Zayn, a warning to keep quiet. It didn’t work.

“When you tell me it happened, it’s my business.”

“It was pertinent to the mission,” Louis scoffed, scribbling at his notepad.

“Was the mission hunting demons or getting into Harry’s pants?” Zayn quipped and Louis chucked his pen at him. “Ow!”

“Do you tell Zayn everything?” Harry asked.

“I’m his _parabati_ , of course he does.”

“Including werewolves with breeding kinks?” Harry snorted.

Louis let out an affronted gasp. “We are _never_ mentioning that again! I hate you both so fucking much.” Harry hummed thoughtfully and Louis pointed a threatening finger at him. He mimed zipping his mouth shut, but his wide grin ruined the effect. “Can we _please_ get back to the topic at hand?”

“I was _trying_ to before you retreated into your shell of denial. As I was saying!” Zayn raised his voice over Louis’ objection. “I think I have come up with a semi-solution.”

Harry raised his hand as if he was in a classroom. “What is a semi-solution?” He asked. Louis snorted.

“It solves one piece of the puzzle but there will most likely be more steps after that. But it’s quite a large piece.”

“Do explain,” Louis prompted.

Zayn beamed. “You go to the Seelie Queen. Boom!” He dropped his pen like it was a microphone and held his arms out wide to his side. Louis groaned and Harry’s nose scrunched in distaste. “Come on, it’s the perfect plan! She has so many contacts, surely she can tell us who the Botis demon is working for.”

“Zayn, I already requested an audience with the Court.”

“Oh.”

“Wait, you have?” Harry asked. He seemed displeased.

Louis’ hackles raised immediately. “Is that a problem?”

“I don’t like her. I don’t trust her.”

“How do you not trust a fae?” Louis scoffed. “They can’t lie.”

“Yes, but they _trick_. Possibly even worse.”

“Does that mean you don’t trust me? I’m part fae, you’re very aware of that if I remember one of our very first conversations correctly.” Louis leant back in his seat with his arms crossed, shooting daggers at Harry.

“Louis, it’s not like that.” He sighed.

“Seems like that to me.”

“Why do you hate the Fae?” Zayn asked, genuinely curious.

“I don’t _hate_ the Fae!” Harry objected.

“It seems an awful lot like you do.”

“ _You_ hate Mundanes!” Harry pointed at Louis accusingly.

“A Mundane killed my father, I’m well within my rights.” Louis sniffed. Zayn snorted at the shocked expression on Harry’s face.

“We’re getting off topic! I don’t mind talking to the Queen if it will help us figure this out,” Harry conceded. “We’ll just need to be careful, that’s all.”

“Harry, she considers me to be her son. We will be fine,” Louis waved off his concern. “All I have to do is look all pretty and Fae-like and she melts in her little throne.”

“How are you going to do that?” Harry rolled his eyes and Zayn burst out laughing.

“Oh, boy.”

“Uh, hello?” Louis pulled back his hair and tucked it behind his ears, making sure Harry could clearly see the pointed tips.

“Oh,” Harry said breathlessly. A high blush rose on his cheeks.

“Oh?” Louis smirked, suddenly a lot more interested in the conversation.

“I’m going to throw up.”

“I didn’t realise,” Harry admitted softly, cupping his cheeks in his hands to hide the redness. Louis considered it a victory.

“I’m going to gouge my eyes out,” Zayn complained.

“Moving on.” Louis clapped his hands together. “We need to figure out if and how Harry is being tracked. I was considering requesting an audience with Madame Dubois,” Louis offered.

“Who is Madame Dubois?” Harry asked, confused at the loaded look Zayn was throwing Louis.

“She’s a Warlock.” Louis replied.

“A Warlock that _loves_ Louis. The old bat is obsessed with you,” Zayn added before Louis could interrupt. Louis snapped his mouth shut and fell back into his seat with a huff.

“She’s probably the only one that will agree not to tell Mum that there’s a Greater Demon involved. We have no other choice,” Louis pleaded.

Zayn hummed in concentration. It only took him a moment to give up with a groan of frustration. “You’re right. Send her a fire message.”

“Sir, yes, Sir!” Louis saluted sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Harry snorted a laugh and Zayn glared at him.

“You are both horrible and I regret my involvement in this.” Zayn huffed. Louis blew him a kiss.

The door to the library opened and all three of them turned to the door guiltily. Laurie wasn’t quick enough to hide the surprise on her face at seeing the three of them, but covered it up with a smile. “Hi boys!” She greeted them and approached the table they were sitting at. Zayn quickly threw all of the papers together, hiding the notes they had written about Botis. “What are you doing?”

“Just hanging out,” Louis replied, not meeting Laurie’s eyes. His face started to grow hot and his palms itched.

Harry, thankfully, saved him. “I had a few questions about how the London Institute worked with hunting demons and Louis and Zayn were kind enough to offer to show me more of the ropes.”

Laurie beamed. “It’s so nice to see you getting along like this.” She stood behind Louis and ruffled his hair. “It’s been a big adjustment but you’re all taking it so well and I’m very proud of you.” Their voices overlapped as they thanked her. She pressed a kiss to the top of Louis’ head. “I have my monthly meeting with the other Institutes tonight, Ms. Winter is going to be taking care of the girls. You guys can order dinner in, if you’d like.”

“Thanks, Mum.”

Laurie patted his cheek softly. “Have fun, boys. I’ll be back tomorrow morning. Be safe.” She pressed another kiss to the top of Louis’ head and offered the other men a wave.

“Bye, Lorinda!” Harry called out. She waved over her shoulder and closed the door behind her. Zayn slumped in his seat as he sighed in relief.

“She’s going to kill us when she finds out.”

“She’s not going to be killing _anybody_ ,” Louis retorted. Zayn rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. “I’ll send Madame Dubois a fire message and ask if she can meet tonight. Mum can’t catch us if she’s not _here_.”

“And you’ll let me know when the Seelie Queen gets back to you?” Zayn asked. Louis nodded sharply. “Okay,” he exhaled slowly and clapped his hands together. “Right, I’m going to have a nap while you send the message. Wake me up when you have a response.”

Louis hummed in confirmation, already scribbling down his message to Madame Dubois. Harry was watching intently and trying to read over his shoulder. Louis scowled at him and batted at his face. “Give a guy some space.” Harry held his hands up in surrender and settled back in his seat. He crossed his arms and started whistling an unfamiliar tune. Louis inhaled deeply, willing himself to stay calm. He was just trying to keep himself occupied, there is no need to be nasty.

Louis pulled his stele out of his pocket, drawing a small rune in the corner of the page. The paper started turning black around the edges, a small flame eating up the paper as the power of the rune took hold.

“What do we do now?” Harry asked. Louis tapped his fingers against the wooden desk and bit his lip.

“Now, we wait.”

  
  


***

  
  


Madame Dubois lived in a sprawling apartment with floor to ceiling windows and pristine wooden floors. The London skyline glittered in the night, and Harry was enthralled with the view. He was standing right up near the window, his breath fogging up the glass as he took it all in.

“I did not expect a witch to live in a place like this,” Harry whispered. Louis supposed he had a point, stereotypes of witches and warlocks were not often kind, but Madame Dubois was sitting on old money. It would be a shame if she _didn’t_ live somewhere as luxurious.

“I’m a warlock not a witch, and what did you expect?” Madame Dubois asked as she floated in from the kitchen, carrying a tray of tea and mini quiches. “A shack? More tapestry? Black cats?” She grinned as Harry stuttered over a response. “Sit, child.” Harry did as he was told.

Madame Dubois didn’t _look_ like a typical warlock, either. She was a classic beauty, one that could’ve been seen in movies in the 1920s. Her long hair was curly, hanging down to her waist in braids. It was such a dark black it almost appeared blue when the light touched it, and shone like metal. Her complexion was more that of a vampire’s, so pale Louis was surprised they couldn’t see _through_ her. Her big eyes were a kaleidoscope of browns, some so dark they almost appeared black and some so light they looked orange in the sun. The only thing that set her apart from any of the other London elites was the smell set of wings, as black as her hair, sprouting from her shoulder blades.

“What brings you strapping young gentlemen to my abode today?” She poured them each a tea, stirring in milk and sugar without asking. Louis wrinkled his nose at the milk, but accepted the cup without complaint.

“We need your help with two spells,” Louis replied. Zayn was watching him carefully over the rim of his cup while Harry stared at Madame Dubois in awe. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Madame Dubois waved at him to continue. He placed his tea back on the tray and cleared his throat. Madame Dubois looked almost amused as she watched him and it set Louis’ nerves alight. “We believe someone has a tracking spell on Harry,” Louis pointed out Harry to her and her gaze slowly slid to him, “and would like to get rid of it. We believe he’s in danger.”

She hummed thoughtfully. “Tell me more.”

Louis sighed. “We have reason to believe that the person tracking Harry is working with a Greater Demon.”

Her eyebrow quirked and she turned her full body to face Harry instead of Louis. “You must be a rather important boy.”

“Um.” Heat rose to Harry’s cheeks and Madame Dubois laughed.

“We just want him to be safe, Madame Dubois,” Zayn pleaded.

She hummed in consideration. “I suppose I can help you with that.” She grabbed Harry’s face in one of her hands, pinching at his cheeks. “Wouldn’t want a face as cute as this to be in danger.” The redness spread to Harry’s neck and he squeaked pathetically. Madame Dubois winked at Louis. “What is the other spell?”

“One of protection,” Louis answered. “If Harry truly is the target of a Greater Demon, we could use all the help we could get.”

“You underestimate yourself, my boy.” She tutted, her eyes shining as she looked at Louis. “There is so much untapped potential in that pretty mind of yours and you are so unaware of it.” She shook her head. “I can help with the tracking spell, but the protection spell… I think it’s best if it doesn’t come from me.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked. His eyebrows were creased into a frown and, Louis realised, for the first time he looked _scared_. He was huddled into himself and barely able to look Madame Dubois in the eye.

“They aren’t my specialty and protection spells are better when they are performed by someone close to you. With the tracking spell taken off you, you will not be in so much danger. I don’t believe a protection spell is needed,” she explained with pursed lips.

“Okay,” Harry reluctantly agreed. “What do I do?”

“You don’t do anything. It’s what _I_ do.” She shuffled forward in her seat and offered her hands to Harry. He placed his palms flat on hers and closed his eyes. Madame Dubois watched him with an amused smile. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes too, focusing her energy on Harry. The hairs on Louis’ arms began to stick up, her magic filling the room so strongly Louis felt like he was choking on it. He looked to Zayn to see if he felt the same way, but he just looked _bored_ as he took it all in.

Madame Dubois was chanting under her breath softly, her face screwing up in distaste. Louis leant forward in his seat, holding his breath in anticipation. Harry went limp and slumped in his seat, Madame Dubois moving her hands to his face instead. Louis stood, hovering above Harry and sharing a horrified look with Zayn. The chanting finally stopped and the energy in the room faded back to normal. Louis exhaled deeply.

Madame Dubois opened her eyes, now shining a vibrant red, and dropped her hands from Harry’s face. “That spell was powerful. I made it so the person who cast the spell can no longer use the item they were using, but I cannot stop them from casting another if they find another opportunity.”

“Thank you,” Louis said. He was surprised to hear how _breathless_ he was.

“Of course.” She smiled but this time, it didn’t quite meet her eyes.

“Woah, that was insane,” Harry laughed from his seat, sitting up slowly and inspecting his hands like something would have changed.

“Did you pass out?” Zayn asked, incredulous.

“I don’t know, man. I’ve never had someone do magic stuff on me before.” He beamed.

“You sound like such a mundane,” Louis scoffed. Harry shrugged, completely unbothered. He looked like he had reached enlightenment and Louis didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or yell at him. “Thank you so much, Madame Dubois. If you send me a bill, I’ll make sure to have it sorted straight away.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” She sounded distracted and a sick feeling started to grow in Louis’ stomach. “You two, go on ahead outside. I have to discuss something with Louis for a moment.”

Zayn shared a worried look with Louis, but Harry was none the wiser. He babbled about magic all the way out the front door, showing Zayn his hands as if something had actually, physically changed.

“What’s wrong, Madame Dubois?” Louis asked when the door finally clicked shut.

“You know I care for you, Louis, so I need to be honest. There is a dark energy around that boy.” She lowered herself into her seat and pulled a cigarette seemingly out of nowhere. She lit it with the tip of her finger, taking a long drag before continuing. “I could feel it all around him. It wasn’t _inside_ him, not yet, but there is something…. off.”

“Do you think it’s Harry? Or whoever put the spell on him?”

“It’s not the boy, not yet anyway. I fear that if he does not have a protection spell on him soon, it may get him in its grasp.”

“But—”

“You can do it, Louis.” She stared at him meaningfully, her eyes suddenly tired. She flicked the ash off her cigarette into one of the teacups. “I wasn’t lying when I said there was untapped potential there. You have no idea what you’re capable of and I’m shocked it has not been told to you yet.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean, Madame.”

She sighed. “You need to— just,” she stood and grabbed Louis by the shoulders, “hold him like this. Project your energy onto him, think — manifest — protection. It must come from deep within to be strong, to protect him from the darkness around him. You need to believe you can do it, to _want_ to do it, or it won’t work.”

“I don’t understand, I’m not— I’m not a warlock.” He sounded like a child, but in the moment he _felt_ like one. He was confused, and scared, unsure of what was expected of him. He didn’t have _powers_ , he couldn’t protect anyone by _manifesting_ anything.

“The magic of our world does not stop with warlocks.” She cupped his face with her soft hands, stroking her thumb along his jaw. “You create magic every time you use one of your little runes, every time you unlock another piece of your research puzzles, every time you wake up, Louis. The potential,” she tapped his temple with one long nail, “is so great.”

“Okay,” he agreed, swallowing around the lump in his throat. It didn’t make any sense to him at _all_ , but the least he could do was try. “You cannot mention this to my mother.”

“If you do not mention this conversation to the mother of Fae, Lorinda will not hear a thing from me.” Madame Dubois agreed. She placed a soft kiss to his cheek and smiled at him with sad eyes. “I mourn every day, Louis, for how much you do not believe in yourself. There is so much you can do, but you let fear stop you.”

“I’ll try to get better at that Madame,” Louis promised. Her eyes warmed slightly. “Don’t forget to send me that bill.”

“I would never forget pay day, darling.” She winked and he smiled, offering her one last wave before he joined Harry and Zayn in the corridor.

“What did she want?” Zayn asked.

“To tell me I need to start believing in myself more,” Louis replied. He squeezed Zayn’s wrist and he nodded in understanding. _Later_. “How are you feeling Harry?”

“On top of the fucking world,” he beamed. “Let’s go get drunk. On me. I’m feeling fucking great!”

Louis looked at Zayn, who met his gaze with a smirk. He shrugged helplessly and Louis sighed. “As long as we’re home by three.”

“Yes!” Harry punched his fist in the air in excitement, eyes shining brightly as he discussed club options for them. Louis was still tense, but tried to return Harry’s enthusiasm. He looked so bright, so happy, Louis couldn’t fathom the darkness Madame Dubois was talking about ever taking a hold on him. As Harry chatted on, Louis felt the unease slowly slip to the back of his mind, letting himself fully embrace the idea of a night off for once. Dancing, drinking, having a conversation with someone _other_ than a Shadowhunter about things that didn’t _involve_ Shadowhunters…

It was time to have some fun.

***

Louis slid a cup of coffee over the table as Zayn slumped into the dining room chair. He grunted his thanks, slurping at his coffee and watching Louis closely. Louis stated right back even as Zayn sighed in satisfaction, leaning back in his seat.

“Going to tell me what Madame Dubois said to you last night?” He finally asked. Louis huffed.

“She said that the energy around Harry was very dark,” he sighed. “The darkness isn’t _in_ him but she fears it could find its way in if whoever put the tracking spell on him gets their hands on him.”

Zayn hummed in thought, squinting as he watched Louis. Louis squirmed in his seat. “What else did she tell you?”

“I had a lot of potential and that magic doesn’t stop at warlocks,” he admitted. He still didn’t understand what it meant, and it frustrated him endlessly. He had never been a fan of riddles, hated how they made him feel stupid, and Madame Dubois had handed him a rough one.

“You should look into that more. Maybe ask the Seelie Queen. Have you confirmed a meeting with her yet?” He added when Louis didn’t say anything.

“She has requested we see her tomorrow.” Louis rubbed at his eyes with a dejected sigh. “Madame Dubois told me not to mention it to her, I don’t know what to do.”

“It’s not smart to cross a warlock,” Zayn pondered. Louis groaned in defeat and rested his forehead on the table.

“Please tell me there’s more coffee.” Harry interrupted before Zayn could say anything further. He made a beeline to the coffee pot, dragging his feet behind him. Mug in hand, he joined Zayn and Louis at the table. He looked between them and slowly raised an eyebrow. “What did I miss?”

“The Seelie Queen wants to meet with us tomorrow,” Louis mumbled in reply. He lifted his head slowly and squinted at Harry. “We are going to have to teach you some decorum.”

“I am plenty decor-ed,” Harry scoffed.

Louis hummed mockingly. “Sure you are.” Harry flipped him the bird. Louis smiled softly. “After you’ve finished your coffee, I need to talk to you about something.”

Harry’s face dropped. “What about?”

“It’s nothing bad,” Louis reassured him. He threw his head back and downed the rest of his coffee, sighing in satisfaction as he slowly started to feel more alive and ready to start the day. “We just cannot risk my mother or the girls seeing.”

“Oh, okay,” Harry agreed softly. He drank his coffee quickly and stood slowly from his chair. He grabbed both his and Louis’ mugs and put them in the sink. “Ready when you are.”

Louis nodded, feeling slightly guilty. Harry was clearly nervous, picking at the skin around his nails as Louis led them back to Harry’s room. Neither of them spoke, both of them in their own heads too much; Louis couldn’t stop thinking about Madame Dubois’ words and _how_ he was going to pull off putting a protection spell on Harry, while Harry was too busy overthinking whatever it was that Louis wanted to talk about.

Louis didn’t bother waiting for Harry to open his bedroom door, welcoming himself in and standing in the middle of the room. He exhaled slowly and shook his hands out, trying to calm himself and centre his energy. Harry stood awkwardly at the door, watching Louis but still not saying a word.

“Come here,” Louis directed, pulling Harry closer to him. His eyebrows were creased, thinking over Madame Dubois’ words as he placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders. Harry fidgeted, looking unsure.

“What are you doing?”

“Madame Dubois said I should try and do the protection spell myself, so… I’m trying.”

“Oh.” Harry shut up and watched Louis carefully. Louis closed his eyes, willing _protection_ to come to the surface. He didn’t feel any different, couldn’t feel any of the buzzing energy he had in Madame Dubois’ apartment. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, yelling at his own mind to just _do_ it. “You look like you’re hurting yourself.”

Louis dropped his hands with a sigh. He turned away from Harry, running his hands through his hair in frustration. “Your energy is all off,” he accused. “I can’t manifest protection if you don’t want it.”

“Who said I didn’t want protection?” Harry scoffed.

Louis could feel his frustration growing. “Well, clearly you don’t, because it’s not working!”

“Don’t blame me for your inability to do whatever it is you’re trying to do,” Harry said calmly. Anger bubbled deep in his gut. “You’re strung too tight.”

“Your horse is much too high for my liking, and I think it’s about time you get off it,” Louis hissed. Harry held his hands up in surrender.

“I’ll try to be more open for it,” he conceded.

Louis grumbled under his breath but stepped closer to Harry again. He tightened his grip on Harry’s shoulders. He felt Harry’s hands grip around his waist, his fingers almost meeting at the small of Louis’ back. Louis’ eyes fell closed and his breaths came out shaky, his pulse racing.

“Louis,” Harry said so softly it was almost a whisper. Louis lifted his head slowly to meet Harry’s eyes. They were blazing, searching for something deep within Louis. They slowly moved down to watch Louis’ lips as they parted in shock.

Something in Louis cracked. He pulled Harry closer by his shoulders and slammed their lips together. Harry wound his arms tight around Louis, pulling him into his hard chest. Louis whimpered at the feeling. Harry broke the kiss, tugging Louis up by his thighs and securing his legs around Harry’s waist. He pulled Louis into another kiss and Louis couldn’t help the broken groan that left him. His anger was slowly being drowned by _want_ as he gripped Harry’s hair tightly in his fingers, tugging when Harry started to move. Harry dropped him unceremoniously on his bed in retaliation, the breath leaving Louis’ lungs as Harry crawled over him. Louis leaned back until his head hit the pillows, watching Harry’s movements with wide eyes.

“If you’re starting something you don’t intend to finish, let me know now.”

“Do I look like someone who starts something they don’t intend to finish?” Harry grinned and Louis was powerless to resist. He tugged at Harry’s shirt, flinging it to the other side of the room carelessly. He ran his hands over Harry’s chest, watching in awe as goosebumps followed in his wake. Harry grabbed his hands and moved them to either side of his head, pressing down on them until Louis got the message. _Stay there._

He trailed his fingers down Louis’ arms and belly, until he reached the hem of Louis’ t-shirt. He tugged at it and dropped it next to the bed, reaching for his pants next. He undressed Louis slowly, drinking in every inch of skin he uncovered, just to watch Louis’ chest heave. His cock was hard, falling on his belly as Harry finally undressed him fully. Louis cursed as Harry ran his tongue along the underside of his cock, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Harry, the bastard, just laughed.

“Please hurry up.” Louis demanded breathlessly.

Harry hummed in consideration. “I think you’d sound so pretty when you beg.”

“I swear to the Angel—”

“We’ll leave that for another time.” Harry dismissed and Louis kicked him softly. He got the message and quickly undressed himself, chest puffing with pride as Louis’ pupils blew with lust. “Like what you see?”

“If you don’t get in me within the next two minutes, I am leaving and nothing like this is ever happening again.”

“You want me too bad,” Harry chuckled, but obliged the request. He grabbed the lube from his side table, revelling in watching Louis squirm as he slicked up his fingers. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I appreciate the check-in for consent but I swear if you don’t get your fingers in me—” Louis choked on the rest of his sentence as Harry pushed one of his fingers in. Louis grabbed at the pillow beneath him, writhing on the spot as Harry began stretching him, crooking his fingers to reach his prostate. Louis cried out as he finally got it, three fingers deep and making Louis want to cry like it’s his job. He cursed as Harry rubbed at his prostate, biting at the skin on his hips. His other hand was resting at his throat, not quite squeezing but holding with a steady pressure. Louis felt like he was on _fire_. “Can you— I’m ready, you can fuck me now.”

Harry pressed one final kiss to Louis’ hip, wiping the excess lube on his duvet. He slowly made his way up Louis’ body, leaving kisses where he found necessary and letting Louis’ small sounds wash over him. Louis whined as Harry ground his hips into Louis’, biting down on his collarbone. Louis’ legs were wrapped tightly around Harry, holding him in place. Harry kissed his way up to Louis’ neck, dragging his teeth over the most sensitive areas and making Louis gasp. He finally caught Louis’ lips in his, sliding his tongue along Louis’ bottom lip with a groan. He thrust his hips forward and Louis startled at the sudden pressure, kicking his leg out and digging his heel into Harry’s spine.

“You bitch!” Harry hissed, leaning up and glaring at Louis.

“Did you just call me a bitch?” Louis blurted, snorting as he fought the urge to giggle at the absurdity of it.

“No,” Harry lied and Louis rolled his eyes.

“Just give a guy a little warning next time before you put it in.”

“I’m going to put my dick in you now, your majesty. Is that okay with you?” Harry asked sarcastically, lips quirking in amusement.

“By all means, be my guest,” Louis replied breathily. He wriggled his hips against Harry’s to speed the process along. Harry smirked, running his tongue along the edge of his teeth as he thrusted forward slowly. Louis gasped at the stretch, arching his back slightly to make the slide easier. He let out a punched gasp as Harry’s hips fell flush against his. Harry cursed softly and bit his lip, hanging his head as he gave Louis time to adjust. He ran his hand up Louis’ chest, gripping the back of his neck and side of his throat as he started to pull out.

“You okay?” Harry asked on an exhale. Louis let out a choked breath, but nodded. Harry thrusted in quickly, burying himself in Louis in one quick motion. Louis whined and wound his arms around Harry’s back, digging his nails into whatever he could. “God, you feel amazing.” Harry groaned.

“Fuck,” Louis gasped, lifting his hips to meet Harry’s. He turned his head and buried his face in the pillow as much as he could, his legs shaking where they were wrapped around Harry.

“Of course you’d like that.” Harry grinned like the cat that got the cream. “You work so hard all the time, and hardly get the praise for it.” He leaned in close, leaving a trail of kisses down Louis’ jaw. He used the hand cradling Louis’ neck to direct Louis’ gaze to him and had to hold back a moan at the sight. His eyes were glazed over with pleasure, his pupils blown as he locked eyes with Harry. “Such a good boy all the time, but no one tells you.” Louis whimpered and gripped roughly at the back of Harry’s neck. Harry winced as he felt the skin break.

“I hate you so fucking much,” Louis groaned as Harry picked up the pace, sliding his hand from Louis’ hip to his dick, jerking him in time to his thrusts.

“Do you let all your enemies get their cock in you? Or am I just that special?” Harry smirked. Louis buried his face in the pillow, moving his hips wildly to meet Harry’s thrusts.

“You’re such an asshole,” Louis panted.

“I’m the best you’ve got, baby,” Harry ducked his head and sucked a mark on Louis’ collarbone, revelling in Louis’ soft sounds and desperate movements. “Can’t go to Zayn, and you’re hardly going to give it up to a Mundie boy.”

“You are a Mundie boy,” Louis hissed through gritted teeth.

“You can see the Marks on my chest, feel them on my back,” Harry drawled, dragging his finger along Louis’ flushed chest. “I’m all Shadowhunter, kitten.” He tightened his grip on Louis’ throat and swallowed his gasp with a kiss.

“Still a Mundie.” Harry hummed in consideration, slowing his thrusts until he was at a full stop, hovering over Louis. “What are you doing? Keep going,” He demanded, pinching the sensitive skin at the back of Harry’s neck.

“Ask me nicely.”

“Fuck you,” Louis scoffed, angling hips to try to get Harry to move.

“I can do this all day, sweetheart.” He smirked and Louis growled in frustration. Harry sat up into a kneeling position, grabbing Louis by the hips and pulling him closer. The position drove Harry deeper and Louis whined desperately.

“By the fucking Angel, _fine_!” He huffed, throwing his arms over his face. “Can you please move?”

“Since you asked so sweetly,” Harry chuckled. Louis cried out and it resonated throughout the small room. Harry tightened his grip on Louis’ hips, using the leverage to pull him onto his cock with every thrust. His chest was heaving and his stomach tightened as his orgasm built. “Come on, baby. I want to see you let go. Be a good boy and come for me.”

A full body shiver wracked Louis’ frame and he reached down to grab his own cock, chasing his release. Curses mixed with pleas were falling from his lips and it was the hottest thing Harry had ever heard in his life. Louis stiffened and with a final whimper let go, come staining his stomach as he melted into the bed. Harry pulled out with a curse, pushing forward and jerking himself over Louis’ chest. He shuddered and watched in awe as his come slid down the planes of Louis’ chest and over his collarbones. He let out a sigh and collapsed next to Louis, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

“You made me all gross,” Louis accused him, staring down at his chest with disdain.

“Eh, you liked it,” Harry dismissed him with a shrug. He stretched out along his bed and grimaced as he heard his bones pop. Louis huffed but didn’t say anything, choosing to gain his composure in silence. It suited Harry, who was ready to doze off to sleep at any moment, come stained Louis in the bed next to him or not.

“Are you going to get something for me to clean up with or am I going to have to get up?” Louis asked.

“You’re a big boy, you can handle it.” He yawned, watching Louis through drowsy eyes. “There’s tissues on the side table, just have a shower in your room.”

“You know, I think you’re the absolute worst,” Louis decided, sitting up with a groan and reaching for the tissues. He wiped off his chest and stomach, crinkling his nose in distaste at the mess. Rather than throwing away the tissues like any dignified person would, he slapped them down on Harry’s chest with a giddy grin.

“Fuck off,” Harry grumbled, batting the tissues away. Louis threw his legs over the side of the bed with a laugh and Harry admired the soft skin of his back, black marks standing out against his tan skin. He had so many, the decoration of a true Shadowhunter, and Harry couldn’t help but feel impressed. He had seen Louis in action and knew what he could do, but he had never stopped to truly appreciate how _good_ he was at it.

Louis stood slowly, wincing slightly at the sharp pain. He gathered his clothes quickly, pulling them on with no regard to how he looked, feeling desperate to get out of Harry’s room. Harry crossed his arms under his head, appreciating Louis’ soft curves as he dressed. He was toned and clearly strong, but wasn’t bulky in the way Harry was; he almost had the build of a dancer, lithe and graceful. He turned to Harry when he was fully dressed, sporting an unimpressed pout.

“I just want to make it very clear, if you ever call me a good boy again, I’ll gut you like a fish.”

“But you liked it so much,” Harry grinned as Louis blushed. He looked so smug, lying across his bed watching Louis like he was the King of fucking England, and Louis wanted to clock him across the face so badly.

“If anyone I know hears you so much as _utter_ the words ‘good boy’ I will make sure you wish you were never born,” Louis amended.

“Only when I’m fucking you. Got it.” Harry winked and clicked his tongue. Louis was surprised he didn’t throw up a pair of finger guns while he was at it. He rolled his eyes and made for the door, turning back to Harry when he had opened it.

“I mean it. Not a word.”

“It’ll be our little secret, kitten.” He blew Louis a kiss and Louis groaned in frustration, closing the door roughly behind him.

He practically ran into his own room, leaning against the closed door and sighing deeply. The true weight of what they had done was slowly starting to hit him and he wanted to punch something. He knew he would never live it down, that Harry would bring it up at every opportunity he possibly could. The worst part was, he didn’t even _regret_ it. It was almost therapeutic, to be able to let go of control so completely and hand it over to someone else. Nothing else had ever given him that kind of release before, and he was afraid it might become addicting. It was obvious Harry liked to take that control, enjoyed a space where he could one-up Louis and prove himself in a way. It was the perfect arrangement for them both, and Louis was just upset the universe had forsaken him like that. Out of everyone in the world, it _had_ to be Harry that fully understood what Louis was looking for, and wanted the same thing.

He undressed slowly and walked over to the mirror, delicately tracing the marks Harry had left behind. He was going to have to hide them from Zayn and Laurie, but he couldn’t deny he liked having that little reminder with him, something to keep a secret. He could easily fix the problem with a quick _Iratze_ rune, but he couldn’t find the willpower to reach for his stele. He liked how they looked, stark against his skin, almost like a brand. His skin had only ever been adorned with the Marks of the Angel, but now Harry had staked his claim and made his own marks over them. There were bruises blooming over the Marks on his hips, the Marks on his neck tinged pink where Harry had let his mouth explore.

It didn’t escape his attention that he had failed to put the protection spell over Harry, or that he was going to have to look the Seelie Queen in the eye and _know_ she can probably see it written all over their faces, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He didn’t understand what he and Harry’s relationship was, or if they even _liked_ each other, but there was something about Harry that just made him want to fuck instead of fight. He hadn’t ever felt that about somebody before and it infuriated him beyond belief, because Harry seemed so blasé about it.

He dropped onto his own bed and tried to ignore the twinge of pain that flared up his spine. He was going to have to face the Seelie Queen, and his Mum, and worst of all _Zayn_ tomorrow and hope none of them caught on. Zayn would mock him and Laurie, bless her heart, would think they were dating and going to get _married_ . It was embarrassing, how easily he fell into Harry, and it would be even more embarrassing having to explain to his mother that _no_ , they were not dating but rather angry fucked once and are going to be in a confusing, in-between place where Harry’s cock had been in him and he didn’t even know if he liked him as a person.

He buried his head in his pillow and let out a frustrated scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a massive thank you to my [beta](https://louisinfatuation.tumblr.com/) ! I would have been a mess without her <3
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](twitter.com/wallsbucky) and [Tumblr](tomlinsonbarnes.tumblr.com) ! Come say hi :)


	4. Chapter 4

Louis looked up at the stars and felt content. The Seelie Court had changed since the last time he had visited; the room was still overwhelming in its size but adorned with softer touches. The roof — or lack thereof — offered an uninterrupted view of the night sky, the walls were draped with flowers, champagne silk, and fireflies provided a warm glow. Music flooded the room as Fae and the odd human danced with linked arms, laughing in glee. More Fae flitted around with trays full of delicious treats and drinks, offering them to mundanes. If he looked any closer, he knew he would see through the Glamour and the magical atmosphere would be lost, but he liked seeing the Court full of life. He made sure to keep Harry close to his side, away from any wandering hands of the Fae.

As they walked deeper into the room, closer to the Queen, the music became louder and the dancing crowd became thicker. They parted for Louis as he walked, curious hands reaching out and touching the Fae with the Marks. Louis saw the rich scarlet of the Queen’s hair through the crowd and tugged Harry along. She exuded power and importance from her perch atop her throne, watching with warm eyes as her subjects danced for her amusement. As her gaze fell on Louis and Harry, her mouth stretched into a grin.

“My Queen.” Louis bowed slightly in greeting. After a moment of heart-wrenching hesitation, Harry followed suit. “I thank you for your graciousness in allowing us to visit today.”

“I always have time for you, my son.” She inclined her head towards Louis, a small show of admiration and respect from the Queen, and her eyes sparkled. Her gaze slid over to Harry. “Are you going to introduce your guest?”

“I’m Harry Haynes. Ma’am,” Harry added awkwardly.

The Queen’s laughter rang out across the room like the pealing of small bells. A small chorus of polite laughter from the other Fae followed. “You may call me ‘Queen’ or ‘Fair Lady’. There is no use for ‘ma’am’ in my Court.”

“My apologies, Fair Lady. He is not well versed in the etiquette of the Fair Folk,” Louis explained breezily, resting a comforting hand on Harry’s elbow.

“He brings no offence,” The Queen soothed. Harry looked like he was refusing to even _breathe_ lest it offend the Seelie Queen. “I assume this is not a social visit.”

“I’m afraid not, my Queen. I have requested an audience in front of your court today to ask for your assistance,” Louis said. The Queen waved at him to continue. “I fear that Harry is in danger. The Greater Demon _Botis_ has been tracking Harry and sending his workmen to retrieve him. We come seeking information on why _Botis_ has interest in Harry, and who his associates may be.”

“A Greater Demon?” The Queen arched one perfectly shaped brow. “You must be a very important boy.”

“I’m afraid, my Fair Lady, that I do not bear any importance to Shadowhunters. That is why we have come to you.” Harry’s voice wavered as he replied. Louis looked at him, but his gaze was locked on the Queen. His jaw was clenched tightly and Louis’ fingers itched to trace it, to soothe Harry’s pain. He squeezed his elbow softly instead.

“We do not feel that we can take this matter to the Clave,” Louis explained. “They are limited in what they can do with the resources they have, unlike your Court, my Queen. I regretfully have to request that the Clave have no knowledge of our deal. If you are willing to help us, Fair Lady.”

“You are of the Fair Folk and the Fair Folk’s business is not that of the Clave’s,” she drawled. Louis exhaled softly in relief, one small weight lifted from his shoulders. “My dear one, you are aware no favour from the Queen comes free.”

“Yes, my Lady. I am aware that I will be in your debt in the future. As you know my status amongst the Shadowhunters, I am willing to help you in any way I can, as long as it does not bring harm to my family. Including Harry, my Lady.” He felt Harry’s stare on him, but refused to break eye contact with the Queen.

Her lips quirked. “As you wish, my boy. I will begin looking into _Botis_ for you, as long as we are familiar on the terms?”

“Yes, my Queen.” Louis nodded.

“Then it is settled.” She rose from her throne delicately, arms outstretched towards Louis. Louis dropped his hand from Harry’s arm and stepped forward. The Queen pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Louis’ forehead. A shiver ran down Louis’ spine as she traced a fingertip along the tip of Louis’ ear, proudly on display with his hair slicked back.

“May I ask, my Queen, if our confidentiality can extend to my mother? She cannot bear the burden of this stress.”

“Of course,” the Queen agreed simply. Louis offered her a grateful smile. “I will be seeing you again when I have information for you. Until then, farewell.”

“Farewell, my Queen.”

With one final wink, the Queen waved her hand over Louis’ eyes. He opened them to find Harry sprawled out on grass next to him, eyes wide and chest heaving. “What the _fuck_ was that?”

Louis shrugged nonchalantly. “She saved us the walk back.” He turned in a slow circle, taking in their surroundings. “We’re close to the Institute.”

“‘Saved us the walk back’ my ass,” Harry grumbled as he wiped dirt and grass off his jeans. Louis fought to hide a smile. “How do you know where we are anyway?” He asked as Louis led him down a random street.

“I’m a local, Harry,” Louis scoffed.

“ _‘I’m a local, Harry’,”_ Harry parroted mockingly. Louis punched his arm in retaliation.

“Stop being a child.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “What kind of favour is the Queen going to ask of you?” He asked softly.

Louis sighed. “I don’t know. I’ll just have to wait and see, I guess. It might be years until she decides she needs my help, it might be days. She’s not very forward with this kind of stuff.”

“Why does she call you her son?”

“Full of questions tonight,” Louis mumbled. “I’m half Fae, so she considers me to be her kin. It’s that easy.”

“Oh.” Harry didn’t push the conversation further.

Harry fell into step beside Louis, his hands buried deep in his pockets. Louis was hyper-aware of his presence, his nerves on fire every time Harry’s arm brushed his. He had managed to avoid Harry all day, only speaking to him to relay what time they were to meet before heading to the Court. It was silent between them now, awkward that the only “safe” topic of conversation they could latch on to was now void. Harry hummed as he walked and Louis did his best to act like there wasn’t a giant fucking screaming elephant in the room. Maybe there wasn’t a giant screaming elephant in the room. Harry seemed to have dismissed him easily the night before and carried himself like he didn’t have a care in the world; it was quite possible that Louis was alone with the elephant and Harry was in a different room altogether.

Louis shivered as he walked, the icy wind coming off the Thames cutting through his coat. He flicked up the collar of his coat and drew it tighter around himself. He felt Harry shift next to him and the soft touch of Harry’s hand on his shoulder. His shoulders stiffened and his hand twitched involuntarily. Harry noticed and stopped, tugging on Louis’ shoulder to get him to face him.

“You just seem cold,” he explained softly. His mouth was downturned slightly and guilt twisted at Louis’ stomach. “I’m not trying--I don’t mean to--”

“It’s fine.” Louis inhaled deeply. He let the cool air wash over him and clear his mind. “I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“Louis…” Harry sighed. “I’m sorry if you regret last night, we don’t have to - you know - but I think we should talk about it.” So, Harry had noticed the elephant in the room.

“I don’t regret--it’s not, I--” Louis stammered. He huffed in frustration. He hated how much Harry was able to fluster him, literally steal the words out of his mouth. “Can we please just get back to the Institute first? If you want to talk about it, we can talk about it.”

“As long as you’re sure you’re okay,” Harry said. Louis nodded. “Will you let me keep you warm or do you want to shiver all by yourself?” He smiled softly. Louis grumbled under his breath but tucked himself under Harry’s arm anyway. He wound an arm around Harry’s waist and seethed over his stomach fluttering at how perfectly they fit together. Louis tucked his hand into the pocket of Harry’s coat, refusing to look at him. He could just _feel_ the smugness radiating off him. Louis hummed in satisfaction as the heat coming off Harry’s body slowly warmed him up. Harry drew small circles on Louis’ shoulder with his fingertips. Louis exhaled a shaky breath.

Neither of them were glamoured and Louis couldn’t help but wonder what they looked like to the Mundanes passing them in the street. They probably looked like a couple coming back late from a date, huddled together like they were.

“You know,” Harry broke the silence and Louis couldn’t help but startle as he was pulled from his thoughts, “I don’t remember ever living in London, although I know I did, but it somehow feels like home.”

Louis hummed in acknowledgement. “I feel like that every time I go back to Idris.”

“You lived in Idris?” Harry asked. He sounded surprised and Louis smiled softly.

“For the first eight or so years of my life,” Louis confirmed with a curt nod. “My mother wanted me to experience a life outside of Idris, interact with people who weren’t just Shadowhunters, so we moved here. She became the Head of the Institute not long after I turned thirteen.”

“Wow,” Harry exhaled loudly. “I lived there for about the same amount of time,” He smiled sadly. “It was a beautiful place, but I haven’t been back since.” His shoulders drooped.

Louis bumped Harry’s hip with his. “My family and I go every year. You should come next time.”

Harry beamed. “Thank you,” he replied softly. His eyes had a sheen to them and Louis’ stomach dipped as his gaze slipped from Louis’ eyes to his lips. They had stopped walking and although the wind still whipped around them and Louis although could hear the commotion of other pedestrians nearby, it felt like time stopped for a moment. His heart was racing as Harry turned to face him. “You know, I really like your hair like this.” Harry tucked a stray piece of Louis’ hair behind his ear.

“Yeah?” His breath shook as Harry trailed his thumb down Louis’ jaw, cupping the side of his neck. His hand was warm, almost searing against Louis’ skin. He swallowed roughly. Harry’s lips quirked with amusement.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. He stepped closer to Louis until their shoes touched. Louis’ heart raced. He tilted his head to meet Harry’s gaze. Louis’ breath hitched as Harry leant down, eyes locked on Louis’ lips. Louis closed his eyes, Harry’s steady hand on his neck the only thing keeping him grounded. “You want me so bad,” Harry chuckled. He was still so close Louis could practically feel Harry’s lips moving against his own.

Louis opened his eyes. He shoved Harry’s hand off him and stepped back with a scowl. “You’re a prick.” He squared his shoulders and hid his face in his coat as embarrassment warmed his cheeks.

“C’mon, I was joking.” Harry pouted. Louis flipped him the bird and turned on his heel, leaving Harry to trail after him. Harry caught up to him and tugged on his arm. Louis stopped in his tracks. “I don’t--” Harry huffed in frustration “-- I don’t know how to talk to you sometimes. You’re so sure of yourself all the time and I… I’m a mess. I try to say the right things and I always seem to fail.”

“Then stop trying.”

“Okay.” Harry put some distance between them. He held his hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry.”

“Not like that you--” Louis groaned in frustration. He pulled Harry to him, rising to the balls of his feet to reach Harry’s eye level. He wound his arms around Harry’s neck and drew him into a searing kiss. Fire flared in Louis’ core as Harry wound his arms around Louis’ waist, lifting him higher. They probably looked ridiculous, standing in the middle of the sidewalk kissing each other like one of them was about to be shipped off to war. He could feel Harry’s fear, his desperation, his _want_ as they kissed. It sent shockwaves through his nerves and goosebumps rose on his skin. He had never felt so utterly consumed by another person before, so tapped in to someone else’s emotions. It made his head swim and his stomach flutter.

“Excuse me?”

Louis startled as someone cleared their throat next to them. He broke the kiss and dropped his hands to Harry’s shoulders. A man stood across from them and watched them expectantly, arms crossed over his chest. Louis cleared his throat. “May we help you?” His voice was scratchy and Harry huffed amusedly.

“I was wondering if you could direct me to the nearest tube station? I’m new to this area and am having trouble finding my way around.” He directed the question towards Harry, completely ignoring Louis’ presence. Louis dropped his hands from Harry’s shoulders and put some space between them, shifting awkwardly. Harry’s eyebrows crinkled but he kept a comforting hand on Louis’ waist.

“I don’t know the area very well,” Harry replied. The man’s eyes looked almost black in the dim light, and he had not moved his gaze from Harry. His stare seemed almost predatory. The muscles on the back of Louis’ neck twitched and he reached for Harry’s hand. There was something off about the man, strange in the way he carried himself. He stood awkwardly, like he was ready to take off at any moment. The man didn’t sit right with Louis; he couldn’t tell if it was his shark-like stare, or the fact that he decided to interrupt _them_ instead of the dozen other people on the street.

“If you head about a kilometre down this street and hang a left, there’s a station on that road.” The man looked at Louis like he had personally offended him, his nose scrunched in distaste. Alarm bells rang in Louis’ head. “I hope you can find your way, but we have to be off now.”

The man hummed in consideration. “Thank you.”

Louis offered him a fake smile and tugged at Harry’s hand, pulling him away in haste. He could feel the man’s eyes still on them and he felt like he was going to be sick. He had always had decent intuition and everything in him was screaming there was something wrong. He didn’t stop pulling Harry along until he knew they were out of sight. He dropped Harry’s hand and pulled out his phone, dialling Zayn’s number.

“What’s wrong?” Harry reached out to put his hand on Louis’ arm but Louis shrugged him off. He tried to ignore the hurt expression on Harry’s face.

“Zayn? Can you come meet me and Harry? We’re only, like, five minutes away from the Institute. I’ll text you the address.” Louis sighed in relief at Zayn’s confirmation. “Thank you. See you soon.” He tucked his phone back in his pocket.

“Louis, what’s wrong?” Harry asked. He grabbed Louis’ shoulders. Louis stopped pacing. He barely realised he had been doing it, too caught up in his own mind. “You’re scaring me.”

“There was something off about that guy,” Louis muttered. “I can’t explain it but I could just _feel_ it. Could you feel it?” Louis practically pleaded.

Harry’s mouth was set in a thin line. “I didn’t feel anything off,” he admitted.

“There was something wrong about him.” Louis shook his head. He could still feel the soulless stare on him. It made him feel _dirty_ , the way the man looked at him. It made his skin itch. All he wanted to do was get in a shower and scrub until he got rid of it.

“I believe you,” Harry said softly. He drew Louis into a hug and rested his chin on top of Louis’ head. He rubbed his back soothingly. Louis melted into it and rested his head on Harry’s chest. He listened to Harry’s heartbeat until his own matched the pace, calming him slightly.

He withdrew himself from the hug after a few minutes. He didn’t want to be caught in an incriminating position by Zayn. He felt guilty acting like hugging Harry was a dirty little secret, especially after Harry had just consoled him, but he didn’t want it to lead to _questions_ and accidental confessions.

His relationship with Harry made no sense to him and he wasn’t looking to blur any more lines. It was a distraction, and he couldn’t afford to be distracted. Not with a Greater Demon tailing Harry and the increased demonic activity. Getting attached was a bad idea. Yet, he couldn’t help the way he gravitated towards Harry. There was something about him that, as much as Harry aggravated him, left him wanting more.

“Hey.” Zayn jogged up to the pair and squeezed Louis’ shoulders. “Are you okay?”

Louis nodded. His throat felt tight. “I think so. I didn’t want us to go to the Institute alone.” He explained the interaction with the stranger, his fixation on Harry and the strange energy Louis felt from him. Zayn nodded along and hummed in consideration, his eyebrows drawing into a deep frown as Louis spoke.

“Do you think it has anything to do with Botis?”

“I don’t know,” Louis admitted in a whisper. “We should talk more back at the Institute.”

Zayn nodded in agreement and hooked his arm in Louis’. He distracted Louis as they walked, telling him about a new book he had been reading. Louis was barely paying attention, but he appreciated the attempted distraction. Harry trailed alongside them, deep in thought. He caught Louis staring and offered him a reassuring smile. Louis tried to return it, but it felt strained and Harry’s smile disappeared quickly.

Back at the Institute, Louis led Zayn and Harry to the library. He closed the door behind them and scratched a soundproof rune into the wood. He slid into his favourite chair with a sigh and kicked his shoes off. He pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knee.

“So,” Zayn broke the silence. “How did it go with the Seelie Queen?”

“She agreed to help us,” Harry replied. He sat in the chair across from Louis, but wouldn’t look at him. Louis’ heart sank.

“She also agreed to keep it from the Clave and Mum,” Louis added. “I owe her a favour, too, but that was expected.” He shrugged helplessly.

“What about that guy?”

“Something about him was _off_ . I could feel it.” There was a plea in his voice as Zayn watched him sadly. “I can’t explain it. He wasn’t a demon, I would have been able to tell, but it was _dark_.”

“We need to keep our guard up,” Zayn concluded. “Laurie cannot know anything is out of the ordinary, but we need to be more careful. If Botis does have other informants out there, Harry could be in danger.”

“Do you think…” Louis’ voice got caught in his throat. “Do you think I made him angry getting rid of the tracking spell? If he is sending people to spy on Harry, it’s my fault.”

“It’s not your fault. Don’t look at me like that,” Harry added with a scowl. “You didn’t force me to go to Madame Dubois, I wanted to. I won’t let you blame yourself for something that is completely out of your control.”

Louis shook his head, but didn’t argue. There was no point. Harry was steadfast with his opinions and Louis was too stubborn to back down even when he knew he was wrong. Ridding Harry of the tracking spell was useless if someone was still tailing him, and arguably put him in more danger. It was Louis’ idea to do that.

“There’s nothing more we can do tonight,” Zayn said. “We can brainstorm more tomorrow, but I think we could all benefit from a good night’s sleep.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Louis agreed. He knew he wouldn’t be getting much sleep, but he didn’t want Zayn to worry. It was his biggest flaw, taking burdens onto his own shoulders to ease the weight on everyone else. He didn’t know how else to cope. For Louis, the most important thing was that everyone else was as carefree as possible. He took on everything because that’s all he knew how to do. He had been doing it since his Dad died, and no matter what the situation was, the habit stayed.

He stood with a sigh, picking up his shoes and bidding the others a good night. He slinked back to his room and dropped down onto his bed with a groan. His body still thrummed with energy as his mind swam with the hundreds of possibilities surrounding Harry and Botis. There were so many unanswered questions. He was trying to solve a puzzle with missing pieces when he didn’t even know what it was supposed to look like.

He stood abruptly and changed into sweatpants and a soft t-shirt. He took his bow from its perch on his wall and slung the quiver over his shoulder. He hadn’t been able to do target practice for too long, and he needed to focus on something he was _good_ at. He was filled with too much doubt in his own abilities and he was going to combat it the only way he knew how.

The training room was cold and unnervingly quiet. The Institute was never really loud, the sounds of the bustling city outside never seeming to seep through the walls. Sometimes he was grateful they weren’t plagued with the endless sirens and yelling, but times like this he needed that sense of normalcy. He slowly set up targets around the training room, including some training dummies. He positioned his bow and waited for his eyes to adjust to the light. He drew the bow and took a deep breath. He released the bow and the arrow hit the bullseye with a solid _thunk_. Louis nocked another arrow quickly and released them one after the other. His shots were steady and hit his target dead on every time. It didn’t have the same effect it usually did; the calm only lasted until he released the arrows, his body still wound tight and his brain overwhelmed with thoughts. He nocked his final arrow, aiming for the final training dummy.

“You’re really good at this.” Louis startled and the arrow went flying, wedging itself into a wooden beam. Louis turned to Harry and lowered his bow. He had been so caught up that he hadn’t even heard Harry come in. “I’ll consider that one an outlier.”

“How long have you been standing there?” He asked. His cheeks heated with embarrassment.

“A minute at most,” Harry replied. He strode towards Louis. Louis’ heart immediately raced. “You still have to teach me one of these days.”

“We can schedule it in one of our training sessions.” He turned away from Harry and inhaled deeply. He started pulling his arrows out of the targets, feeling only slightly embarrassed as he yanked the stray arrow.

“I know you’re blaming yourself, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, but that’s so stupid.” Louis’ shoulders sagged. He heard Harry approach him slowly. Arrows back in the quiver, he leant them against the wall and put his bow down next to it. Harry stopped behind him and enveloped him in a hug, resting his chin on Louis’ shoulder. “You have done so much to help me,” Harry whispered. Louis grabbed his forearms desperately. “I would have been in more danger if I still had that tracking spell, and I would have never been able to get rid of it without you.” He pressed a soft kiss to Louis’ neck. Louis shivered.

“I need…” Louis exhaled sharply.

“What do you need, sweetheart?”

Louis whined softly. “I need you to hurt me a little.” Harry went still and Louis shrunk into himself. Shame filled him instantly. “Sorry, that—”

“Don’t apologise for telling me what you want,” Harry grumbled into Louis’ neck, sucking on the skin. Louis shivered. “Tell me why you need me to hurt you a little.”

“I just— I get into my own head so much sometimes,” Louis explained breathlessly. “I want to get out of it.”

Harry hummed in consideration. “Are you going to be a good boy for me?”

Louis swore softly. “Y-yeah,” Louis stammered. He felt Harry smile against his skin. Harry let go of him and it felt like he deflated, his limbs barely able to hold him up anymore.

“Put all this away and meet me in your room when you’re done.” Harry instructed.

Louis nodded in acknowledgement and swallowed around his dry throat. Harry left the room with a sharp slap to his ass. Louis held back a yelp and he almost melted as Harry winked at him. Anticipation and nerves made his hands shake as he packed away the targets and dummies. He had played rough with partners before, but Harry didn’t seem like the type to do anything half-assed. Harry probably didn’t know the full extent of Louis’ need, but by the Angel Louis knew he would try to fulfil it.

It felt like hours had passed by the time Louis reached his door. He knocked softly. He received no response but let himself in anyway. Harry was sitting at the edge of his bed, legs spread and feet planted firmly on the ground. He leant back on his hands and a sly grin spread across his face as Louis stood in the doorway, unsure.

Harry gestured for Louis to walk forward. “Come here, baby.” Louis moved until he stood in front of Harry. He felt dizzy already and they hadn’t even done anything yet. Harry dug his fingers into the back of Louis’ thighs as he pulled him into his lap. Louis gasped but allowed himself to be pulled down. He planted his hands on Harry’s shoulders and settled his hips on Harry’s thighs. Harry ran his hands up Louis’ body, his fingertips digging in _just_ so. It stole the air from Louis’ lungs. He gripped Louis’ waist with one hand, settling the other into Louis’ hair. He tugged lightly and Louis groaned. “Never thought I would see you like this,” Harry mused. He looked more alive than Louis had ever seen him, eyes almost crazed as he drank Louis in.

“Not many people have,” Louis admitted.

Harry’s eyebrow arched. “Not many?” He repeated. Louis buried his face in Harry’s neck and nodded. He didn’t want the teasing, possessive attitude Harry had adopted last time. He needed him to be open and ruthless. “It’s an honour to be part of the few,” he drawled. He sounded sincere and Louis completely relaxed against his chest. “I want to look at you for a bit.” Harry pulled Louis by his hair until he was at eye level again. Louis whispered a curse.

“You’ve looked at me plenty,” Louis whined. He wriggled impatiently in Harry’s lap.

“I could look at you every hour of the day and it still wouldn’t be enough,” Harry smiled. He fell into such a perfect role when they were like this, always knowing the right thing to say and what Louis’ limits were. It was unbearably sweet and Louis felt like he was going to explode. Harry lifted his hand from Louis’ waist and tugged the tip of Louis’ ear lightly. It sent a shiver down Louis’ spine. He pulled Louis into a kiss, biting down on his lip. Louis moaned into the kiss and revelled in the way Harry held him so close, so tight against his body. He pushed Louis even closer by the small of his back, digging his fingernails slightly into Louis’ skin. Louis gasped.

Louis broke the kiss. “Can I suck you off?” He panted.

Harry smirked. “Of course you can.” He let go of Louis completely, pushing down on his shoulders. Louis’ stomach swooped when he realised what Harry wanted. He didn’t know what it was, but kneeling on the floor to suck Harry’s cock while he towered over him -- it made his head swim.

He unbuckled Harry’s belt and unzipped his jeans. His hands shook and his breaths were coming out in short pants. He felt like he was on a cliff, staring over the edge and teetering. “Can you take your shirt off, please?”

“Only if you do, too.” Louis bit his lip at Harry’s request. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side as Harry did the same. “You didn’t use an _iratze_ ,” Harry observed softly. He pressed his thumb harshly over one of the hickies that hadn’t healed on its own yet.

“I like seeing them,” Louis admitted. Harry let out a low groan and shifted on the bed. Louis smoothed his hands over Harry’s thighs, the thick material of his pants rough against Louis’ palms. He pulled out Harry’s cock and dragged his hand from the base to the tip. Harry hissed between his teeth and tangled his fingers in Louis’ hair.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Harry prompted.

Louis inhaled deeply and ran his tongue over the underside of Harry’s cock. Harry’s thigh twitched and Louis grinned. Harry gripped Louis’ hair tighter, directing his movements. Louis moaned around Harry’s cock, his hand twitching where he held him. Harry swore softly and cupped Louis’ cheek with his hand. Louis looked up at him through his eyelashes.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful. Come here,” Harry tugged Louis’ hair and pulled him into his lap. He kissed Louis desperately, dragging his nails down Louis’ back and grabbing a handful of his ass. Louis gasped. He dug his fingers into the back of Harry’s neck and grinded their hips together. Louis was panting in Harry’s lap, desperate for _something_. Harry slapped Louis’ ass slightly and Louis yelped.

“Fuck, yes,” Louis whispered. Harry grabbed the underside of Louis’ thighs, flipping him over and dropping him back down on the bed. Louis’ chest was heaving as he watched Harry hover over him. Harry was biting his lip as he ran his gaze over Louis’ body, too far away to touch. Louis felt like he was going to pass out with how much he wanted it, for Harry to rough him up and take control.

Harry tugged at Louis pants and threw them on the floor. His own followed suit, his belt clanging against the wooden floor. Louis shushed him and he rolled his eyes. He grabbed the lube from Louis’ side table and drew Louis into a kiss, tracing Louis’ tongue with his own and biting at his lips. Louis couldn’t help but squirm, his body in overdrive as Harry stretched him around his fingers. Harry held Louis’ hip down with his free hand. Louis moaned desperately.

“You need to be quiet, sweetheart. Don’t want anyone to wake up,” Harry mumbled. He sucked a spot on Louis’ neck. Louis gasped softly, grabbing his pillow desperately. “Good boy.” Louis wanted to _scream_ at Harry’s shit-eating grin, so smug as he pulled Louis apart and put him back together again. “Turn over,” Harry ordered. Louis obliged and manoeuvered himself until he was laying on his stomach, completely exposed to Harry’s mercy. It made him feel dirty, _slutty_ almost. He loved every second of it.

Harry tugged him onto his hands and knees and Louis felt like he was two seconds away from combusting. Every other partner he had had was always scared to manhandle him, treated him like he was a few seconds away from breaking. Harry didn’t underestimate him; he knew Louis’ strength and trusted what Louis wanted. Harry pulled Louis’ hips flush against his. The air got knocked out of Louis’ lungs and he dropped to his elbows, muffling his groan in his pillow.

“Your ass jiggles when I do this,” Harry slapped Louis’ ass, the sting making Louis’ eyes water.

“Humiliation isn’t my thing,” Louis stammered. His face was hot and he couldn’t stop squirming. Harry held his hips in place. For a fleeting moment, Louis hoped it would leave bruises.

“It’s not humiliating,” Harry countered. “It’s sexy.” He slapped Louis again and Louis cried out, pulling at his sheets to find _something_ to hold on to. Harry let go of Louis’ hips and grabbed him by his hair, pulling his head up. Louis gasped as it restricted his airflow slightly, every breath leaving him dizzy. “I want you to be a good boy for me and stay quiet without cheating,” Harry whispered. Louis bit his lip and nodded, panting as Harry stopped holding back. He held Louis in place by his hair, every thrust making Harry tug it at the roots. It stung in the best way possible, making Louis’ head swim. Harry was fucking him like it was his job, grunting with every thrust.

He pulled Louis up until his back was flush against Harry’s chest. Louis groaned as it drove Harry _that_ much deeper. Harry bit and sucked at his neck, his thrusts slower but every one of them hitting the right spot. It left Louis breathless every time and he struggled to hold on, to stay grounded in the moment. No one had ever made him feel like this before, Harry’s presence so encompassing. He was holding Louis close, an arm wrapped around his waist and the other around his neck. Louis was holding onto Harry like he would fly away if he were to let go.

“I’m close,” Louis warned. It felt like there was fire running through his veins, his hair sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck with sweat, his skin burning. Harry slid his hand down Louis’ chest around his cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. Harry grunted loudly and stilled behind him, his body shaking as he came. He jerked Louis faster, whispering in his ear and telling him what a good boy he was. Louis bit down on Harry’s arm as he came, trying to silence his moan. It felt like it had been ripped directly from his soul. He went limp in Harry’s arms and Harry gently lowered him onto the bed.

“Stay here, baby,” Harry whispered. He pressed a long kiss to Louis’ forehead and Louis heard the bathroom door open. He couldn’t open his eyes, his body so lax it felt like if he tried to make any movements he would melt into the mattress. He felt something cold touch his skin and he flinched. “It’s just a cloth. Just cleaning you up before you fall asleep,” Harry assured him. Louis relaxed and slowly opened his eyes. The light was blinding, but he looked for Harry’s face through the haze. He was dragging the cloth gently across Louis’ skin, a small smile on his face.

“Can you stay with me for a little bit?” Louis whispered. Harry’s eyes jerked up to meet his, a question deep in them. He looked confused and Louis regretted the question immediately.

“Of course I can.” He smiled. He kissed Louis softly and wandered back into the bathroom. He turned the light off and settled into the bed next to Louis, pulling the duvet over them. “Goodnight, Louis.”

“‘Night, Harry.” Louis turned on his side and sighed as he sank into the pillows, feeling more relaxed than he had for months. He heard Harry shift behind him and felt a tentative hand at his waist. With a small smile, Louis shuffled back until his back hit Harry’s chest. Harry buried his face in Louis’ neck, sniffling as he settled. Something swelled in Louis’ chest, bright and unfamiliar. He didn’t know what it was, was too tired to consider it properly, but he hoped the feeling never left.

*******

Harry had left sometime during the night, the left side of Louis’ bed cold as he rolled over. He buried his face in his hands and groaned in embarrassment. He had no idea what had taken over him the night before, why he was so _open_ with Harry. There was just something about him that made Louis want to give in so badly. He didn’t feel the need to hide or pretend when he was with Harry, it was so easy to simply just _be_.

He winced as he sat up, his ass still stinging despite the lotion Harry had given him. He looked at himself in the mirror and it took all of his willpower not to immediately go back to bed. His hair was a knotty disaster and his chest was - once again - a mess of hickies. He looked well rested though, his dark circles less prominent than they had been in months. He stretched his back and arms, flinching as he heard his joints pop. He and Harry were scheduled to go on a sweep and Louis already felt embarrassed. He had never had to see someone so frequently after casual sex and it was sending him half mad. It was even worse that they barely liked each other.

He moved on with a sigh. He showered and dressed quickly, not wanting the self deprecating thoughts to settle in so early in the morning. It didn’t escape him that he and Harry had never talked about the first time they had sex when they got back to the Institute like he had promised, too shaken up about the stranger that approached them. It wouldn’t surprise him if Harry brought it up _again_ on their sweep. It was even worse now that Louis had asked Harry to hurt him a little and he almost _cried_. Going back to bed seemed like the best option.

A knock on the door crushed those dreams. “Just a minute!” He called. He finished brushing his hair, leaving it to fall over his ears and across his forehead. He readjusted his gear to hide his neck and steeled himself before he opened the door. “Hey,” he smiled in greeting. Harry offered him a small wave. It was casual, just two guys saying hi in the morning before they went off to work. There were _not_ two huge screaming elephants in the room.

“Are you ready to go?” Harry asked. He looked more relaxed than usual, too, and for the first time Louis considered maybe their little arrangement was benefitting Harry as much as it was him. It made him feel slightly less guilty and awkward about the whole affair.

“Yeah.” Louis shuffled passed Harry and closed his bedroom door behind him. He double checked his stele and seraph blades were in place and made haste for the front door of the Institute. Harry followed silently. He looked like his mind was in another place altogether and Louis thought it best to leave him be. They stopped to Glamour themselves and followed the map on Louis’ sensor.

There were only two clusters to kill, an easy sweep. They were more in harmony with each other now and played to each other’s strengths. Harry was nowhere near Zayn’s level, it would be near impossible to understand Louis as much as his _parabati_ did, but Louis had to admit they made an excellent team. The novelty had worn off for Harry and he was more grounded when he fought. He watched Louis’ back as much as he watched his own and they moved in tandem with one another. Louis wouldn’t admit it out loud, but it was the most fun he had had on a sweep in years.

Harry was giddy as they walked along the streets of London waiting for another report from the Institute. He threw his arm around Louis as they walked, gesturing wildly as he talked about the sweep. Louis smiled as he listened, happy to hear Harry recount every detail even though he was part of it. Harry seemed a lot happier, brighter; it seemed that every day he spent at the Institute, he would have a little bit more life in his eyes. It was refreshing to see.

“We should do something,” Harry said suddenly. He pulled Louis to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk.

“What?”

“It’s a beautiful day, the sun is shining, we just had a successful sweep. And,” Harry smiled shyly, “I want to thank you for all the effort you’ve been putting in with the Botis stuff. I just want to show my appreciation.”

“Isn’t that what you did last night?” Louis blushed.

A sly smile spread across Harry’s face. “That was purely for enjoyment.”

Louis slapped Harry’s chest lightly. “You’re horrible. But, by all means, be my guest if you want to treat me.” Harry beamed and pulled Louis closer to his side. He led them to a small park and Louis frowned in confusion.

“We need to unGlamour ourselves if we want service anywhere,” Harry explained. He pulled out his stele and drew a small line through his Glamour rune. He held up the stele and arched his brow. It was a silent question, but it made Louis nervous nonetheless. He didn’t like other people using their steles on him and rarely let anyone else draw runes on him. He hesitantly held his arm out. Harry held his arm softly and drew a small line through his Glamour rune. He smiled at Louis with warm eyes. Louis exhaled deeply and returned the smile.

“Do you even have money?” Louis asked as Harry put his stele away. Harry barked out a laugh.

“What do you _mean_? Of course I have money.” He scoffed but not cruelly, his cheeks still dimpling with a smile.

“Whatever you say.” Louis held his hands up in surrender. Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed one of Louis’ hands in his, entwining their fingers. Louis’ breath hitched and he tried to cover it by clearing his throat. He didn’t expect Harry to want to hold his hand. He was probably doing it as a cover, so they didn’t look weird. With their Glamours off, they stood out like a sore thumb in their gear. Louis didn’t keep up-to-date with most pop culture phenomenon, but he knew that queer people were more likely to dress alternatively. Seeing a gay couple on a date wearing clothing out of the norm -- which, according to majority of the passerbys, meant jeans and a coat -- wouldn’t raise any red flags. Maybe Harry was smarter than Louis first thought. “Is my hair still covering my ears?” Louis leaned in to Harry to whisper.

Harry hummed in confirmation. “I wish it wasn’t, though. You look pretty with your hair pushed back.” Louis blushed. It was ridiculous. It wasn’t like people had never complimented him before, but Harry just said it so unashamedly. It made him want to scream.

Harry held the door open for Louis at a small cafe, and gestured for him to find a seat. Louis chose one with a view to the park outside, the greenery and the smell of fresh water off the lake refreshing. Harry picked up some menus from the front and passed one to Louis as they sat down. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun shone brightly but it wasn’t too hot. It felt overly romantic and it made Louis squirm in his seat.

“Everything okay?” Harry asked. His nose was wrinkled in confusion and Louis smiled at him.

“Yeah, there’s just a lot of people around. They keep looking at us.”

“Of course they are. Sexiest people in the room, they’d be stupid to not want an eyeful.” Harry snorted a laugh. Louis rolled his eyes but couldn’t fight a smile.

“You’re a horrible flirt.”  
  


“Well, I got you in bed, didn’t I?” Harry grinned. A waitress walked up at that exact moment, asking to take their order. Louis wanted to melt into the floor and never be seen again. She winked at him as she took their menus.

“How do you have money?” Louis blurted once they had been served their drinks. “I’ve just been wondering.”

Harry shrugged. “I was left money by my parents. I also had a job when I was in LA.”

“Seriously?” Louis leant forward in his seat. He rested his elbows on the table and put his chin in his hands. He had never heard of a Shadowhunter having a job before. He told Harry as much and Harry smiled sadly.

“Yeah, it was frowned upon by the Head of the Institute. I’m convinced it’s half the reason I was kicked out,” he added bitterly. “I worked at a gym. I usually just did admin stuff, but I also taught self defence classes sometimes, too.”

“That’s actually really cool.”

“You’re the first person that’s felt that way,” Harry smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I had a bunch of savings from that, since I don’t have to pay rent and the Clave funded my flight over here. I like having money separate from the Clave, just in case.”

Louis’ eyebrows crinkled at that, but he elected to not push that topic further. “Tell me more about it. I’ve never had a job, so I don’t know what it’s like.”

Harry smiled, a proper smile this time. “It was really fun. I loved the atmosphere, and it was amazing helping people with skills I’d learnt at the Institute. Having to do some of the admin stuff sucked, but I loved meeting new people all the time. Plus, I got to work out for free.”

“Institutes have training rooms,” Louis pointed out.

“There’s a difference between the training room and weight lifting machines,” Harry countered. Now that he mentioned it, Harry _was_ bigger than the average Shadowhunter his age. Most Shadowhunters, in Louis’ experience, had a similar build to himself - strong but lean, not very big. Harry was bulky, the kind of bulky where his shirts clinged to him and you could always see his muscles flexing. “I would use them for free and I met a lot of really cool people.”

“Did any of them ever… know who you were?” Louis asked carefully.

Harry took a sip of his drink and shook his head. “I’m not that dumb. The risk was too great, I know mundanes aren’t meant to know about the Shadow World. I did have a few friends, but I always kept them away from that part of my life.”

“How did you manage that?” Louis asked. He was genuinely curious about Harry’s life, the things he experienced before coming to London. As much as he mocked him for being a Mundie, it was never about his parents or not being born a Shadowhunter. Louis had never met a Shadowhunter that was more mundane in his entire life. Aside from the Marks and the general knowledge of the Shadow World, Harry carried himself like a mundane.

“I would stay with them a lot, when the Institute was becoming too much or I just needed some time away. They never knew where I lived, I just told them I lived with family and wanted to get out of the house as much as possible,” Harry shrugged. “They thought the Marks were just tattoos and found them fascinating. A lot of us had secrets, so they never called me out on any sketchy shit that I said.”

“I’m really sorry you have had such a horrible time as a Shadowhunter, Harry. I genuinely mean that.” Louis reached for Harry’s hand. He squeezed it softly. Harry smiled at him gratefully.

“It’s a lot better now,” he admitted in a whisper. Louis returned his smile, rubbing his thumb over the back of Harry’s hand. The waitress came to deliver their food and Louis dropped Harry’s hand, putting his hands in his lap. The waitress looked smug and Louis looked out the window, hiding his flaming cheeks. He caught sight of a man in the crowd and froze, his stomach dropping.

It was the same man from the other night. In the daylight, it was a lot easier to make his features out. His hair was as black as ink, and very short, almost as if he was growing it back from a buzzcut. He was too far away to see the exact colour of his eyes, but they were dark too. And staring directly at Louis. Louis’ palms started to sweat and he could hear his own heartbeat, deafening as the sounds of the cafe around him dimmed. The man smiled and lifted his hand in a mocking wave. Louis felt like he couldn’t breathe. The gesture was friendly, but it felt _predatory_ , almost like a warning.

“Louis?” Harry’s concerned voice cut through the weird spell he had found himself in. Harry turned to see what he was staring at, but the man had already left, blended in with the crowd.

Louis shook his head and cleared his throat. “I thought I saw someone I knew,” Louis lied. His throat felt itchy and he wanted to cry, but Harry didn’t push him further. “Tell me more about your friends.” Harry perked up and let out a pre-emptive laugh, as if he was combing through his memories and couldn’t help himself.

He jumped into story after story, telling Louis about his life in LA and the friends he had made over the years. Louis was half listening, laughing in the right moments and nodding along, but his mind was stuck on the stranger. There was no way he would have been able to find them unless he had been tailing them. But _why_ ? Louis couldn’t tell if he was a Shadowhunter, a Downworlder or something _else_ , but he couldn’t shake the bad energy he felt every time he was around. Louis couldn’t tell if the man was after him, or Harry, but either prospect scared him. If he had a connection to Botis, he was more dangerous than Louis liked to admit. He was scared. All he wanted to do was keep Harry safe, but it seemed like every time he made progress, another piece to the puzzle was added, or another roadblock stood in his way. He didn’t know how to _fix_ it. For once, there was a problem that Louis didn’t know if he could solve.

And it was starting to feel like the most important problem of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a massive thank you to my [beta](https://louisinfatuation.tumblr.com/) ! I would have been a mess without her <3
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](twitter.com/wallsbucky) and [Tumblr](tomlinsonbarnes.tumblr.com) ! Come say hi :)


	5. Chapter 5

Louis drew his coat tighter around himself, sweeping his eyes across the park as he waited. It had been weeks since he had seen the strange man, but he was still paranoid. The park was busy early in the afternoon and Louis was in a relatively secluded area where he could watch over everything. It made him feel slightly better, but his stomach still felt queasy at the whole ordeal.

The Seelie Queen had taken a  _ month  _ to get back to Louis about anything regarding Botis. Louis had been reaching his breaking point, about to storm into the Seelie Court and demand an answer from the Queen, when he had received a fire message from her. She requested he meet her at the park, and to come alone. It sent alarm bells ringing in Louis’ head and he had hardly slept the night before, too anxious over what news she needed to share with him alone.

“Thank you for coming alone,” The Queen materialised next to him. Louis started and she smiled softly, placing a cold hand on Louis’ thigh. “Sorry to startle you, Louis. I cannot stay long, but this was important.”

“My Lady, I appreciate you reaching out to me. I was getting restless waiting on some news.”

“I understand, my boy. It has been a . . . difficult process.” She wrinkled her nose in distaste. “There was a lot of information scattered, never in one place. Tracks were covered very well and informants were hard to find.”

“What did you find out?” Louis asked desperately. 

She turned to him and held his hands in hers, her bright blue eyes staring into his soul. “I know you care for this boy greatly, Louis. I am not one to be warmed by mortal love often, but when it is one of my kin I cannot help myself.”

“I do-- I don’t understand,” Louis stammered. His cheeks were hot with embarrassment.

“I could see your touch all over him in my Court. Every one of the Fair Folk’s magic has a defining quality to it, and yours does shine so brightly,” she beamed. “It is beautiful to see how powerful you will become, how you are finally rising to your potential.”

“What do you mean?” Louis asked. He expected the Queen to want to share her information regarding Botis, but now she was spouting things about Louis’ magic? He didn’t even realise he inherited proper  _ magic _ , let alone that it was visible to the Queen.

“You are of my direct lineage,” the Queen explained. “Every one of the Fair Folk has a part of me in them, but very few are blessed with the blood of the Queen.”

“You mean--”

“Not many mortal men have caught my attention.” She smiled sadly, her eyes shining even brighter. “I do not consider mortals as things worth my time, but your family surprised me. Your great-great grandfather wandered into my territory one day, clueless as to what fate would lie ahead of him. The Court was cruel to mortals then, under the rule of the Unseelie King. I would have normally left a Shadowhunter to fend for themselves, being so  _ foolish _ as to come uninvited onto Fair Folk land. The same spark I see in you, my boy, I saw in Thomas. I do not fall in love like you mortals do, but I believe I experienced something close with my Thomas. I became pregnant and had to flee, to hide the baby from the Unseelie King. I left her at the steps of the Institute, with a note to Thomas. I became Seelie Queen not long after, but had to promise to never see Thomas again.

“It is not until I allied myself with the Shadowhunters in the Great War did I see another Tomlinson again. As soon as I saw you, just a young child, I knew you were exactly like my Thomas. With the Unseelie King slain, I was able to reach out to your family once more. I always knew you would be powerful, but I did not know when it would manifest.”

“So, you’re technically my great-great grandmother?” Louis asked breathlessly.

The Queen laughed, not unkindly. “Fair Folk do not bother themselves with your silly mortal titles. I am part of you, and that is all that matters.”

“Why are you telling me this? I appreciate it,” he added quickly, noticing the Queen’s eyes flash, “but forgive me, my Lady, I do not understand how this pertains to Harry or Botis.”

“You may need to tap into that part of yourself, my child. I fear there may be a war coming, and you will be a powerful ally.”

“A  _ war _ ?”

“Walk with me.” The Queen stood and held her arm out for Louis. He hooked his elbow through hers and followed her as she led him through the park. “Have you heard of Jonathan Morgenstern?” She asked. Louis nodded. “And you know of the atrocities he committed?”

“He turned Shadowhunters against each other,” Louis answered. He was only young when Jonathan Morgenstern made his own Mortal Cup and changed the alignment of a great deal of Shadowhunters from Seraphic to Demonic, but when he was old enough, he read as much about it as he could. It always fascinated him, although it was a taboo topic amongst Shadowhunters now. They did not like to be reminded of their failures, and the ones that Changed were erased from history. “He made Shadowhunters commit the worst crime they could —-- killing each other.”

“Precisely.” The Queen nodded in satisfaction. “I have heard whispers of another Shadowhunter trying to follow in Jonathan Morgenstern’s footsteps. I did not believe it at first; I thought it to be Downworlders stirring up trouble in the midst of the Accords.”

“But now?” Louis whispered. It felt like his stomach had sunk to the deepest depths of the ocean. The stories of the Great War were traumatic. The battle between the Light and Dark Shadowhunters was the reason Shadowhunters were now required to have weapons that were not made of  _ adamas _ . Like Harry’s sword.  _ Adamas _ , when cutting through human skin, burnt like a hot poker. Louis prayed he would never have to experience anything like that.

“Now, I fear the plan is being reenacted. The investigation led us in many directions, as I said, until we found a proper lead. The previous Inquisitor announced the Mortal Cup used by Jonathan Morgenstern to be destroyed. The Clave have not told Shadowhunters of his treachery, but the Cup was never destroyed. It was hidden away in the Silent City, to be protected by the Silent Brothers. It went missing recently,” the Queen said somberly. “I have been on the wrong side of history before. I helped Jonathan Morgenstern. It is no secret that I paid greatly for it.”

“What does this have to do with Botis?” Louis asked. The Queen was confusing him, relaying history that he already knew. The Dark Mortal Cup being missing was something that should be dealt with by the Clave, not by Louis. He wouldn’t know the first place to start looking. “My Lady, I appreciate the information you are passing along, but I fear I cannot help with the Mortal Cup.”

“Patience, my child,” she hushed him. He fought the urge to remind her that she couldn’t stay long. “As I said, the investigation was long and turned us around more than once. It wasn’t until one of our very last informants stepped forward that the pieces fell into place. Botis is helping with a new wave of Dark Shadowhunters. He is a powerful Greater Demon with powerful allies, it is possible it is him that leads the charge. Lilith has not been awoken, and yet they have drank from the Cup. They have already undergone the Change. Their soul will not be the same. It will become a void.”

“But--  _ who _ is trying to do what Johnathan Morgernstern did? Who drank from the Cup?”

“The only Shadowhunter name I heard on more than one occasion was Haynes.” Louis stopped dead in his tracks. The Queen watched him with sad eyes as what she said sunk in.

Louis shook his head immediately. His throat was tight. “My Lady, you must be mistaken. Harry is the only member of the Haynes family left. He couldn’t-- he  _ wouldn’t _ do this. He hasn’t had the best history with Shadowhunters, but making a  _ dark army _ ?” Louis’ hands shook as he looked at the Queen desperately. Surely she had misheard her informants, or they had gotten their information mixed up. Botis was  _ hunting _ Harry, not helping him reenact Johnathan Morgenstern’s failures.

“My child, I am not mistaken. If it is your Harry that has the Cup, you need to stop him. We cannot have another war like that of Johnathan Morgenstern’s. Your Harry will be banished, or killed.” She said it softly, like a mother trying to calm her child after they fell off the swing. Louis felt like his world had been tipped upside down. There is no way  _ Harry _ would do something like that. He had had a tough life, had been turned away time and time again, but he wouldn’t. Not to Louis and not to Louis’ family. “It is your choice if you would like to take this to the Clave. The ritual cannot be done for another two weeks, but it is up to you to present this information, Louis. The Clave cannot know of my involvement.”

“Yes, my Fair Lady,” Louis agreed. He was on auto-pilot, his brain not registering anything outside of what the Queen just told him. He was trying to make sense of it, to figure out any way it could  _ not _ be Harry. Surely, someone was using that name to frame him? Harry had a reputation amongst Shadowhunters, it would not surprise Louis if someone was doing the worst thing they could imagine using Harry’s name to get him stripped of his Marks. But, why keep it a secret? The Fair Folk had to jump through dozens of hoops to get to the truth. If someone was trying to sabotage Harry, wouldn’t they be obvious about it? It wouldn’t make sense to try to frame someone by hiding their identity as much as possible. He wanted to scream and cry and stab something. He turned to ask the Queen another question, but she had disappeared. Figures. 

He lowered himself to the ground and cradled his head in his hands. The grass below him blurred together as tears welled up in his eyes and threatened to spill at any moment. He didn’t want to believe it. The Queen was right, Louis genuinely cared about Harry. He had tried to deny it to himself, but it was right there. He looked forward to seeing Harry in the morning, he had specifically asked his mother to go on more sweeps so he could spend more time with Harry without seeming clingy. He filled Harry’s room with his favourite things because Harry never really felt like he had a space to call his own. It had been staring him in the face and he had pushed it down because it was scary, and too raw, but now he  _ couldn’t _ . If Harry had been doing this all behind Louis’ back, he would never be able to live with himself. He thought he had been seeing the real Harry, but what if he was wrong? What if it was all a big game to get Louis on his side? If he was trying to get anyone to turn against their family, he was barking up the wrong tree. Louis laughed ironically. It quickly turned into a sob. He was an  _ idiot _ .

He didn’t even know if he could mention this to anyone. Zayn would want to go to the Clave straight away. He liked Harry, but he wouldn’t hear him out like Louis would. Once Zayn’s mind was set about someone in a negative way, it was almost impossible to change it. He couldn’t go to Laurie. As the Head of the Institute, she could be stripped of her Marks if she knew about it and didn’t report it to the Clave. He didn’t have anyone else close enough to him to  _ tell _ . Other than Harry. 

Fate was a cruel mistress.

***

Louis managed to avoid his entire family for the next two days by feigning illness.

He was aware that he was eating into his deadline, but he couldn’t bring it upon himself to face anyone in the Institute while he was holding this burden. Louis was not a good liar, it was in his  _ genes _ to be a truthful person. And yet, he had to lie and hide secrets from the people closest to him. He was going to have to talk to Harry about it. If what the Queen said is true, Harry would be different. A  _ void _ where his soul should be. It should be enough to figure out if it really is Harry, or if someone was framing him. It made Louis nervous that his only indicator was how Harry acted. They had gotten to know each other a lot better since Harry moved in, but he couldn’t tell if he knew the  _ true _ Harry. So much was riding on Louis’ intuition and he didn’t think that was enough.

He ran into Laurie first, his mother’s face softening when he walked into the room. “Hi, darling. Feeling better?” She stood up from the kitchen table and pressed her hand to his forehead.

“A lot better, Mum,” he assured her. His body had been in a constant state of itching for the last two days and the feeling intensified as Laurie looked him over. “Do you know where Harry is?”

Laurie huffed and dropped her hand. “He hasn’t left the Institute. Try checking the library.”

“Thanks, Mum.” Louis kissed her cheek and left the kitchen. His heart started to race as he opened the library door. The lights were off and the room was deathly quiet. “Harry?” He called out. There was no response and he closed the door with a sigh. Harry wasn’t in his room, or in the library. There were dozens of rooms in the Institute, but none of them were good to hide out in. The spare bedrooms had their doors open and the common rooms were almost always occupied. A lightbulb sparked in Louis’ brain and he headed towards the back of the Institute.

The roof of the Institute was drab, but it was private. When Louis and Zayn were teenagers, they dragged an old couch to the roof and spent their nights there, hiding from crying children and the pressures of being a Shadowhunter. At times it would be Louis’ only moments of reprieve. There were old pot plants scattered around, their leaves turning brown at the edges. Louis hadn’t been back on the roof for years, had almost forgotten about their little hideaway.

He found Harry there, curled up on the couch with a blanket thrown over his legs. He was looking out to the city beyond them, and an open bottle of wine rested on the floor next to him. For the first time since Louis had met him, he looked  _ small _ . Louis shook his shoulders and exhaled deeply, steeling himself for the conversation.

“Hey, Harry.” He smiled as he approached. Harry looked at Louis with startled eyes. He sniffled loudly and wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. Louis’ stomach dropped.

“Hi, Louis.” He offered Louis a half-smile, but it came off as a grimace. Louis lowered himself onto the couch and rested his hands on his knees awkwardly.

“What’s wrong?” He asked softly. Harry let out a small sob and Louis’ heart broke. He shifted closer to Harry and pulled him into his arms. Harry rested his head against Louis’ chest. His shoulders shook as he cried silently. Louis rubbed his back and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to soothe his jagged breathing. Harry crying was the last thing he expected. Harry finding comfort in  _ him _ made his heart race and his stomach flutter.

“Sorry,” Harry sniffled. He sat up and roughly wiped his eyes, as if he could scrub the evidence away.

“You don’t have to apologise,” Louis reassured him. He smoothed Harry’s hair behind his ear and cupped his cheek. “You don’t have to tell me why you’re upset, we can sit here in silence or talk about literally anything else, but either way I am here for you.” Harry’s lip wobbled and he collapsed into Louis’ chest with a sigh. He didn’t cry, but his breaths were shaky and he was trembling. Louis grabbed his hands and entwined their fingers. Harry squeezed his hand softly.

“It’s the anniversary of my parent’s death today,” Harry’s voice was croaky when he finally broke the silence. “I’m not usually this bad, but being in a new place and everything…” He sniffled but didn’t finish his sentence.

“You don’t have to try and justify grief, baby. You’re allowed to feel whatever it is you’re feeling, and you don’t have to explain that to anyone. Especially me,” Louis whispered. He ran his hands down Harry’s side and drew small shapes on his hip as his breathing steadied. Louis thought Harry may have fallen asleep and pulled the blanket tighter around his body.

“My parents died in the Great War.” Louis’ fingers stilled. Harry’s voice was no longer shaky, but his throat was still thick with emotion. He was clutching Louis’ hand like it was a lifeline. Louis continued to draw his small shapes on Harry’s hip and hummed in acknowledgement, urging him to continue. “I don’t know if your parents were in Idris when it happened, but it was the most terrifying thing… demons were roaming the streets and so many houses were on fire. I never thought I would see Idris burn.” Harry cleared his throat when his voice became too thick with emotion. “When it was decided that they would fight, I was so scared. There were Downworlders everywhere in Idris and they were getting  _ runes _ , and it was so much bigger than anything we’d been through before.”

“I remember,” Louis said softly. “I remember I was jealous because my Mum got to fight with a vampire. I always wanted to know what it was like to be that fast, and here she was, living my dream.”

Harry laughed softly. It felt like a victory. “I was so sure that they were going to come back. I thought that there was no way we could be beaten with the power of Downworlders on our side,” Harry scoffed. He paused and Louis could feel hot tears soaking into his t-shirt. He pressed a long kiss to the top of Harry’s head. “I didn’t know what happened to them for two days. It took them so long to comb through the bodies, to find those in hiding. We were stationed in the Great Hall, all us little potential orphans. In the end, there were only three of us that couldn’t go home.”

“Harry, I am so sorry,” Louis’ voice shook. Tears burned at the back of his eyes and threatened to spill over. He could never imagine what it would have been like, to be so unsure of your family’s fate, to watch other kids reunite with their parents and not knowing if you would have that opportunity. His heart broke all over again for young Harry.

“You hear stories about kids losing their parents in battle, but you never think it’s going to be you, you know?” He exhaled shakily. “It was always something that happened to some  _ other _ kid. When I would talk to my friends in LA about our families, they always talked about death like it was a tragedy, something to be avoided at all costs. I’d never considered death that way before. We’re always taught that it’s an  _ honour  _ to die a Shadowhunter, for our ashes to join those in the Silent City. It didn’t feel like an honour to me.”

“‘ _ Pulvis et umbra sumus’ _ ,” Louis whispered.

“What does that mean?” Harry asked.

“‘We are but dust and shadows’. I have never considered how mundanes view death, but I have always considered it to be a poetic thing. Some people are born into wealth, others into poverty. Some do great things with the time they have been given, things that change other people’s lives for the better; some waste it away, never appreciating the time they have. The only thing every single one of us has in common is that we will always die. It doesn’t have to be scary, it doesn’t have to be met with bitterness.

“Your parents, they died making a difference. They saved thousands of Shadowhunters, they saved Idris. They raised an incredible,” Louis pulled Harry’s hand up to his mouth and kissed it softly, “kind, caring son. They raised someone who can make a great difference in the world, just like they did. I believe that the legacy you leave behind is not in how you die, but how you lived. Your parents lived doing amazing things, things that have been recorded in history books for generations to come. I believe, Harry, that you could make that same impact.”

Harry let out a quiet sob. He gripped Louis’ hand tightly. “Do you always have the right thing to say?”

“Quite the opposite, actually. I usually say the entirely wrong thing.” Harry laughed and Louis couldn’t help but smile. “Hey. Why don’t you tell me good memories about your parents? I will not have the pleasure of meeting them, but I would love to have the pleasure of knowing them.”

Harry sat up and threw his arms around Louis’ neck. He hugged him tightly, showing everything he couldn’t say with words. He pulled back and wiped his face on the blanket, a small smile crossing his face. He shuffled until they sat facing each other. Their knees knocked under the blanket and Louis’ ass was half hanging off the couch, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Harry was beaming as he told Louis about his parents and growing up in Idris. He was more animated than Louis had ever seen him. He gestured wildly as he spoke and interrupted his own stories with laughter. He shone brighter than Louis ever thought possible. It saddened Louis to think that it was the first time Harry had talked about his parents in years, possibly even since they died.

Louis reached out and rested his hands on Harry’s knees, unable to hold back a smile as Harry talked. Without skipping a word, Harry held Louis’ hands in his. He stroked his thumb along the back of Louis’ hand and Louis’ stomach fluttered. 

There was no doubt in Louis’ mind anymore that Harry was not working with Botis. Louis could feel the love pouring out of Harry as he recounted his favourite memories of his childhood, so palpable he could almost taste it. There was no darkness in him. There was no demon blood coursing through his veins. His soul had not become a void. If anything, it was the opposite. His soul was a supernova, shining brighter every day. 

Something warm burned deep inside Louis, an unfamiliar yet fulfilling feeling. It felt like he had swallowed the sun, burning golden within. He shuddered and closed his eyes, the feeling all-encompassing. He didn’t know what it was but it felt like he was talking flight, going higher as the feeling intensified.

He opened his eyes and gasped. His nerves buzzed as lightning ran through his veins. Harry had stopped talking and watched him in awe.

“Your eyes…” Harry was breathless. He gripped Louis’ hands tighter.

“What about my eyes?” Louis shifted where he sat, suddenly self conscious.

“They’re glowing,” Harry laughed nervously.

“ _ Glowing _ ?”

“It’s happened before,” Harry admitted. “In the training room, that first time. In the dark, they glowed a little bit. And in the alleyway when we were -- with the Botis demons.”

“‘Glowed’ like a glow stick or…?” Louis trailed off.

“No, more like— something glow-in-the-dark? It’s a soft glow. It’s beautiful,” He said in an exhale. He cupped Louis’ face in his hand. He ran his thumb across Louis’ cheekbone softly. “Have you never seen your eyes glow before?”

“No.” Louis shrugged. “I don’t tend to stare at myself in the mirror for hours on end.” He smiled wryly.

“You’re missing out.” Harry smirked.

“You’re a horrid flirt, you know that?” Louis teased. A smile took his face hostage. Harry winked at him. Louis fought a smile and rolled his eyes. “I think you should pass me the wine and we should share gossip about the Shadowhunters we hate the most.”

Harry grinned. He handed the bottle to Louis. Louis took a long swig. He groaned and wiped the excess wine from his mouth. He lent his elbows on his knees and leaned closer to Harry. 

“Okay, so…”

***

“Why is it important to identify a demon you are hunting?” Evonne’s hand shot up in the air. She was wiggling in excitement and waved her fingers to get Louis’ attention. Amabel was distracted as she made faces at Lexine, who was happily perched in Louis’ lap. Louis sighed softly. “Yes, Evie?”

“Different demons have to be killed in different ways!” She yelled triumphantly.

“Exactly,” he smiled at her. “Bel, this is important. You can play with Lexi after.” She pouted, but dropped her hand in her lap. “A lot of demons have exoskeletons, and are harder to kill. Do we know what an exoskeleton is?”

“Doesn’t that mean their skin is hard?” Bel asked hesitantly. “Like a cockroach?”

Louis beamed. “Yes! Exactly, like a cockroach. Their skeleton is on the outside, and they are very tough to crack.”

“But you stepped on a cockroach last week and it exploded,” Evie pointed out.

“That’s yucky.” Lexi wrinkled her nose in distaste.

“That’s because cockroaches are very small. If a cockroach was the size of a demon, I wouldn’t be able to squish it like that,” Louis explained. “When demons have exoskeletons, you need to find a soft spot to be able to kill them, because unless you hit the same spot multiple times, it is very difficult to pierce through the skin.”

“But why?” Evie asked.

When Louis first offered to tutor his younger sisters, Laurie had laughed. He didn’t understand then, but he caught on very quickly. He had now gone through two “but why?” phases with Bel and Evie, and was considering an early retirement so he didn’t have to go through it again. Lexi’s “but why?” stage would probably kill him; she was the most curious kid he had ever known, and he feared it would become the majority of her vocabulary.

Louis inhaled deeply and tried to figure out how to answer the question in a way Evie would understand. “You know when we have chicken for dinner, and the bones are left behind?” Evie nodded. “Do you remember when you asked me if I could see how long it would take to cut through the bone?”

“Yeah! You couldn’t do it,” she said sadly.

“Right. An exoskeleton is the same thing. It would be like trying to stab a knife through a chicken bone. Which is why we have to find the soft spots,” he explained softly. Her eyes widened in realisation. Louis picked up a book from his small pile and opened it to a random page. He put it down in front of the girls and pointed to a diagram on the page. “This is a Vazzath demon. They have an exoskeleton and are very hard to kill. Where would you aim to kill it?”

The girls hummed in consideration and leaned closer to the diagram. Lexi pounded her toy against Louis’ knee as she chanted “Vazzath”. Lexi was going to be a ruthless Shadowhunter and Louis was equal parts proud and terrified.

“The eyes?” Evie asked.

“Good job, Evie! Their eyes are a soft spot, and one of the safest areas to target. Vazzath demons have big eyes, so they are the best option. Where else?”

“Their mouth?” Bel suggested.

“Correct! A lot of demons don’t have eyes, or their eyes are very small, so they’re a hard target. The mouth should be the last resort, since it is very dangerous, but if you have a bow and arrow like I do, or a long seraph blade, the mouth is a good target. There’s one more,” He added. They both looked confused and referred to the book yet again.

“I don’t know,” Bel admitted sadly.

“That’s okay, Bel. The last one is a difficult one,” He said. “It’s their bellies.”

“But their skin is hard!” Evie protested.

“Their bellies don’t need the same protection as their backs,” Louis explained. “Like with crocodiles, their bellies are softer and are protected by a different sort of armour. It is usually softer and a lot easier to pierce through.”

“How do you get to their bellies?” Bel asked.

“The easiest way is to turn them over. If they have short legs, it will be very difficult for them to get the right way up.”

“Have you ever done that?” Evie sounded in awe, her eyes wide and excited.

“I have.” Louis nodded.

“He has also let demons climb on him so he has better access to their stomachs.” Zayn was standing to the side as he watched Louis and the girls. His arms were crossed and a smug smile spread across his face.

“Only in a desperate situation,” Louis hissed at Zayn. “Do not follow my example. It is very dangerous to do it like that, and should always be a last resort.” He flipped Zayn off.

Zayn laughed. “I’ve come to relieve you of tutoring duties.” He picked Lexi up from Louis’ lap and bounced her on his hip. She giggled and bashed her toy against his chest. “It’s time I teach these lovely young ladies some runes.”

“Yes!” Evie cheered and pumped her fists in the air. Louis laughed. She was always so animated and full of life. She was exactly like their father, while Bel was more like Laurie. He feared for all their sakes that Lexi was going to be a little brat like him.

“Thanks,” Louis brushed his pants off as he stood. “Have fun, girls!” He waved as he left the room and smiled at the excited chorus of goodbyes that followed him. He headed to his room to shower, grateful to have some spare time to himself. He stopped before he opened his door, straining his ears. He could hear voices in Harry’s room, too muffled to make anything out. Harry’s voice was much more pronounced and he was talking fast. He was probably excited, talking to his friends in LA. Louis wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt as much as he could, still so unsure about the situation at hand.

He and Harry had stayed up for hours the night before, sharing gossip and their favourite stories as they passed the bottle of wine back and forth. They stayed after the wine was long gone, they stayed after their conversation was interrupted by yawns every minute. When the sky began to lighten and the birds woke up as the day began, they finally decided to get some sleep. Harry had kissed Louis before they parted ways, so tender and so careful. It was a whole different side to him that Louis hadn’t seen yet and it made his heart sing.

Harry didn’t show for breakfast and Louis had to fight off the disappointment. Laurie had asked him why he was so tired and he stammered through an answer about being unable to sleep. She had watched him closely, a knowing smile on her face. Louis decided then that Laurie was too knowledgeable and needed to be stopped. The only saving grace had been that Zayn wasn’t there to witness the conversation.

Louis felt bad keeping things from his  _ parabati _ , but he couldn’t even figure things out for  _ himself _ , let alone be able to relay it to Zayn in a way that made sense. He could tell Zayn knew he was hiding something, but he was nice enough not to call him out for it directly. He was just scared of the pressure it would put on them -- if everyone knew they were a  _ thing _ , there would be expectations. And expectations were scary. Especially when their relationship started off so rocky.

He shut off the shower with a sigh. There was too much going on for him recently, too many secrets to hide. He would tell Zayn about him and Harry once they handled the Botis stuff. Maybe he should tell Zayn about the dark Mortal Cup. He could just leave out the part about Harry. Although Louis felt with his entirety of his being that it couldn’t be Harry working with Botis, Zayn would be more skeptical. He didn’t want to be part of yet  _ another  _ Institute that just pushed Harry aside. Especially not after hearing Harry’s stories the night before.

A soft knock sounded on Louis’ door. “Just a sec!” He called out. He tugged his pants on and rubbed his towel over his hair, collecting the stray droplets of water. He pulled the door open breathlessly. He smiled at Harry standing there, wearing a matching smile.

“Hey,” Harry greeted him with a kiss. Louis turned to hide his blush. “You’re lucky I wasn’t Lorinda or Zayn.” He pointed to Louis’ chest smugly. He was still littered with small marks. He cursed and stumbled as he tried to pull his shirt on over his head.

“You’re a menace,” he grumbled as Harry laughed. “Feeling better after last night?” 

Harry’s eyes softened. “Much better, thank you.” He made himself at home on Louis’ bed and gestured for Louis to join. Louis sat down next to him, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“You seem like you’re in a better mood,” Louis observed.

Harry hummed in consideration. “I really am.” He nudged the top of Louis’ head with his cheek. Louis looked up at him with a small smile. He wanted to kiss him. He looked so open and happy and the urge was overwhelming, but Louis hated initiating it. Especially when it came to Harry. Harry made him feel like no one else ever had, and it constantly made him unsure. Harry seemed to pick up on it. He held Louis’ face in his hands and kissed him deeply. He sighed into the kiss and Louis melted. 

“We should stop,” Louis broke the kiss. “My door isn’t locked and everyone is wandering around.” Harry pecked Louis one more time with a sly smile. “What’s on your mind? You’re looking at me weird, I know you’re thinking about something,” Louis added before Harry could protest.

Harry bit his lip. “I’m not supposed to tell you,” he sighed. He lay down on his side and rested his head in his hand, still watching Louis.

“Oh?” Louis’ eyebrow quirked. “If you don’t feel comfortable telling me--”

“I have a brother,” Harry blurted. Louis sat up in a panic.

“You have a  _ what _ ?” His heart raced.

“A brother,” Harry laughed incredulously. “You know the letters I’ve been receiving? They were from him. He’s been trying to find the perfect time to approach me, to tell me who he was.”

“Harry, that’s insane.” Louis shook his head in disbelief. He had seen Harry’s reaction to those letters. It had not been positive.

“I know! After all this time…” He bit his lip. “I was skeptical at first, too, but he showed me… he showed me photos. Of us with our parents, when I was just a baby. He-he told me a lot, explained why he had been gone.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Louis argued. “People would have known if you had a brother. A whole human being isn’t that easy to hide.”

“That’s the thing, Louis. I’m,” he exhaled deeply, “I’m not a Haynes. They’re not my real parents. My biological parents,” he corrected himself. “My real last name is Styles. I was adopted by my parents when I was a baby, and they went through the trials to become Shadowhunters. They had to keep up the ruse for me, so I had to do that too, before I got my first Marks.”

“Do you know how mental this sounds?” Louis pleaded. “A random man comes from nowhere and tells you that he’s your brother, but he hasn’t been able to contact you since you were a baby? Even with the photos -- do you even  _ know _ what you looked like as a baby?”

“Of course I know what I looked like as a baby,” Harry rolled his eyes. “They looked exactly like me, Louis. And Arthur told me why he hasn’t been able to contact me, and it all makes sense. He tried to tell me before, but he got too scared and couldn’t bring himself to.”

“Arthur,” Louis scoffed. A moment of realisation hit him and he stilled. “Harry, what do you mean he tried to tell you before?”

“The guy that asked us for directions, do you remember him? He was going to tell me then, but he realised you were a Shadowhunter, too, and was scared.” Louis’ stomach dropped.

“Harry--”

“I know you don’t believe him, but how would he have gotten into the Institute if he wasn’t a Shadowhunter?” Harry asked.

Louis stood abruptly. He couldn’t sit. Too much adrenaline was running through his body, sending his nerves crazy. “He was in the  _ Institute? _ ” Louis hissed. Then it hit him. The voices in Harry’s room -- that was  _ him _ . He felt sick. So many pieces of the puzzle were falling into place. 

“Yeah, he was here a little earlier.” Harry watched Louis carefully. “Louis, what’s wrong? I didn’t expect you to react this badly.”

It made so much sense. The letters following Harry from LA, the man --  _ Arthur _ \-- showing up after the tracking spell was removed from Harry, the Seelie Queen being unable to find out information about the person that hired Botis. He used Harry’s last name. They were brothers after all, and it gave him plausible deniability. It planted doubt in the mind of anyone who went looking. And Louis had almost fallen for it. If he was visiting Harry now, trying to get Harry on his side, then he had to be close to being able to complete the ritual. By the Seelie Queen’s observations, they still had a week until he was able to complete the ritual. But what if she was wrong? What if Arthur had found a way to modify it? After all, he had already swayed from Johnathan Morgenstern’s methods by not using the blood of Lilith. He couldn’t tell Harry. It would break his heart. As much as Louis trusted Harry, he didn’t trust him not to run to his brother and confront him. Arthur couldn’t know that they knew of his plan. It could ruin  _ everything _ . Now he had a name, it would be a lot easier to find him. They could put a stop to this early. But it would all go to shit if Harry ran to him first.

“Harry, we need to go to the Clave.”

“ _ What _ ?” Harry sat up abruptly. His face had fallen completely from its happy state earlier. He looked stricken, and Louis couldn’t help but feel guilty.

“The Clave need to know about this, we can’t just--”

“You can’t!” Harry insisted.

“Tell me why. Explain to me what is so important about what Arthur--” he practically spat the name “-- told you that means we can’t go to the Clave.”

“I can’t,” Harry sighed. “I just need you to trust me.”

“I trust you, Harry. I don’t trust  _ him _ . I told you that I had a bad feeling about him the first time he approached you, and I still have a bad feeling about this.”

“He’s my  _ brother _ , Louis!” Harry yelled. Tears began to fill his eyes. “I’m not going to rat him out to the Clave because you had a bad feeling!”

“Blood doesn’t make a family, Harry!” Louis’ nostrils flared as Harry shook his head. “I know it’s hard to hear, but Arthur is not a brother to you. A brother wouldn’t allow you to be tossed out of Institute after Institute on your own. A brother wouldn’t have let you believe you had no one left. He is just another stranger, no matter whose blood runs through his veins.”

“What makes you such an expert?” Harry scoffed.

“Because I  _ am _ a brother!” Louis screamed. After all the stress of sneaking around, lying and keeping secrets, he was finally beginning to crack. “I would never do that to my sisters! I would never do that to  _ Zayn _ ! I  _ know _ ,” Louis exhaled slowly and tried to calm himself down. “I know you felt like you haven’t had a family in a long time, and I know how hard it has been for you. But, just because he claims he is your family doesn’t mean he  _ is, _ and it doesn’t mean you should trust him blindly.”

Harry stared at his own hands and refused to look at Louis. Louis could see the way his hands shook from where he stood and ached to reach out and console him. Harry took a deep breath and finally looked back at Louis. His eyes were wet with unshed tears and his face was red with anger. “For someone who holds family so close to him, I thought you would be more supportive.”

“Don’t you dare compare my family to  _ him _ ,” Louis hissed.

“I don’t know what your problem with him is, but he is my brother and he asked me not to tell anyone. I told you, because I thought I could trust you. Please, don’t break that trust.”

“Don’t. Don’t put that on me.” Louis shook his head. He put more space between him and Harry as he tried to think about what the  _ Hell _ he was supposed to do. 

“Please, Louis. If you care about me at all, just  _ please _ don’t tell the Clave,” Harry pleaded.

“Get out.” Louis rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. “I need to think and I need you to give me space.”

Harry nodded grimly, his mouth pressed into a thin line. He stood in the doorway and looked back to Louis as if he was going to say something. Louis bit his lip and looked away. He heard Harry sigh and the door close softly. He let out a long breath and braced his hands on top of his dresser. It seemed like the more he tried to fix everything, the more he got tangled up in the web of lies he had created. He didn’t know what to  _ do _ . He tried to do everything alone and it wasn’t working. If he wanted the Seelie Queen’s help, he would owe her another favour; he couldn’t ask for Madame Dubois’ help, because she knew barely anything about Shadowhunters and had very little helpful connections. That left one person.

***

Louis knocked on the door with a defeated sigh.

“Come in!” Came the cheery voice from the other side.

“Hey, Mum,” Louis greeted. He locked the door behind him and sat across from Laurie.

“Hi, sweetheart.”

“Are you busy?” Louis shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“No, not at all.” She leant her elbows on her desk and smiled at Louis. “What’s on your mind?”

“Do you know anything about the Styles family?” Louis’ voice shook and Laurie squinted at him. She opened her mouth but thought better of her answer and closed it to watch Louis carefully. “I’m just looking into Shadowhunter families, and I realised there’s not much out there about the Styles family. You lived in Idris around the time they did, and I thought you might know something,” Louis lied. His body felt hot and his palm itched. He fucking hated his body’s betrayal every time he lied.

“I did know the Styles family,” Laurie nodded. “They were a lovely couple, a little bit older than you father and I. They lived in a manor close to ours. Their son was only a couple of years older than you, but we used to take you around on play dates sometimes. He seemed like a sweet boy,” she said mournfully.

“‘ _ Seemed _ ?’ What do you mean ‘seemed’?” Louis asked.

“He went missing,” Laurie explained. “The oldest boy went missing not long before Willow and Elias passed away. Their youngest disappeared when he was just a baby. It’s such a shame their family was surrounded by tragedy. The Styles’ had been a well respected name amongst Shadowhunters for generations.”

“Kidnapped by  _ who? _ What the fuck?”

“Language!” Laurie scolded. Louis couldn’t even find it in himself to feel bashful. She sighed. “Willow and Elias were killed on a visit to New York. They were coordinating part of the new Accords with the Lightwoods. They took their youngest boy out for a stroll and were attacked by demons. No one knows for sure, but it’s believed that the demons either ate or kidnapped the baby. They tried to find the oldest boy for years, but nothing ever came from it.” She shook her head sadly.

“What were their names? The boys?” Louis asked desperately.

“They hadn’t named the youngest boy yet, he was still so young. The oldest - the one you used to play with - was named Arthur,” Laurie replied. Louis cursed softly and buried his head in his hands with a groan. “Louis, what’s going on, darling? You’ve been acting so differently lately and I can see that something is weighing on you.” 

Tears welled up in Louis’ eyes and his bottom lip shook. A small sob escaped and Laurie’s face dropped. “Mum, I’m so sorry,” Louis sniffled. Laurie moved to the chair next to Louis, hugging him to her chest. She rocked him back and forth like she used to when he was a baby, trying to soothe him.

“Tell me what’s troubling you, Lou.”

He broke down and explained everything. He told her about the first sweep he and Harry did, about the  _ Botisa  _ demons. He confessed seeing Madame Dubois while she was out of town, and told her all about the tracking and protection spells. He recounted his meeting with the Seelie Queen, how he promised to return a favour if she helped them. He explained what the Seelie Queen found, but how he knew it couldn’t be Harry that was working with Botis. He even told her about the powers he supposedly had. He was crying so hard he could barely speak by the time he had to explain that Harry was the Styles’ kid, and how Arthur came to the Institute to see him.

“And now Arthur is going to make us all drink demon blood, Harry is angry at me, and I can’t  _ tell _ him any of this! Because I  _ know  _ Harry and I know he’ll try to fix it by going to fucking Arthur but it will just make it worse and I don’t know what to  _ do _ ,” Louis gasped. “And I’m so sorry for not telling you, it’s been killing me to lie, but I just wanted you to stay safe.”

“Louis,” Laurie sighed deeply. “I appreciate you trying to keep me safe darling, but this is my  _ job _ . As the Head of the Institute and as your mother. I hate that you’ve been burdened with this for so long,” she added softly. She squeezed him a little tighter.

“We can’t go to the Clave. At least not yet. I can’t lose Harry’s trust, I might need his help,” Louis explained.

Laurie hummed in consideration. “From how I see it, you have two objectives, right?”

“Two?”

“The most important is stopping Arthur from doing what Jonathan Morgenstern tried to do. But, you also need to protect Harry.” Louis looked at Laurie with wide eyes. “If Arthur is this unhinged, we have to protect Harry from him. If he is anything like Jonathan Morgenstern was, he will court Harry to his cause first.”

“I didn’t even think about it like that,” Louis groaned.

“That’s because you’re too close,” Laurie pointed out. “It’s hard to connect those sorts of dots when you’re too emotionally invested. Don’t look at me like that,” she added. Louis looked away from her. “I wasn’t born yesterday.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Louis, you have turned up to breakfast twice now with hickeys you thought you had hidden,” Laurie snorted. “I know it’s not Zayn, so there’s one other option.”

“That’s so humiliating that you even saw that.” Louis hid his face in his hands.

Laurie shrugged. “I’m not surprised, honestly, you were too insistent on disliking him--”

“Can we  _ please _ focus?” Louis begged.

“Right, of course!” Laurie clapped her hands together. She picked up a notepad and a pen. She started to write down a condensed version of what Louis told her, as if visualising it would help her understand the situation better. Louis hugged his knees to his chest and watched her work, in awe of his mother. He didn’t get to see her in action very often, had not even seen her fight since the Great War in Idris, but every time he did it made him giddy. That was his mother, the smartest person in any given room, the Head of the Institute, badass supermum of an over-dramatic 21 year old and three little rascals. Louis couldn’t help but regret not coming to her earlier. She was right, he looked at things with too much emotion - it had always been his biggest flaw. If he had come to her earlier, maybe they wouldn’t have been in such a desperate rush to fix everything.

Laurie put her pen down with a flourish. Her eyes shone triumphantly. “I have a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a massive thank you to my [beta](https://louisinfatuation.tumblr.com/) ! I would have been a mess without her <3
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](twitter.com/wallsbucky) and [Tumblr](tomlinsonbarnes.tumblr.com) ! Come say hi :)


	6. Chapter 6

Madame Dubois looked grim as she opened the door. She ushered Louis in silently and dead bolted the door closed behind him. 

“Thank you for seeing me on such short notice.” Louis handed her an envelope full of cash. She magically perked up as soon as she saw it.

“Of course,” she chuckled. “I always have time for you, and you said it was urgent.” She gestured for him to take a seat. “What can I do for you?”

“I’m going to get straight to the point,” Louis warned. She nodded and sat back in her chair. He explained everything that had happened since he last saw her, relaying exactly what he told Laurie. Her frown deepened the more he spoke. A green spark shot out of her hand and a lit cigarette materialised. She took a long drag as Louis finished his summary. “What I need from you is a tracking spell.”

She smirked. “The irony of that is not lost on me.”

Louis shrugged. “We need to be at least three steps ahead, and so far we are only one. I have no belongings of Arthur’s, so I need a tracking spell that doesn’t rely on a physical object.”

She took a long drag of her cigarette and clicked her fingers, as if that would help her remember. “Do you know what Arthur looks like?” Louis nodded. “I have something that could work. It is undetectable from the other party’s end, so he won’t know that you’re spying on him.”

“That’s perfect.”

“I believe that there’s a rune,” she mumbled. She shuffled over to her bookshelf. She ran her finger along the spines of her books, grumbling under her breath. With a triumphant sound, she pulled a book from the shelf. “This rune,” she opened the book and handed it to Louis, “will allow you to watch whoever you please, as long as you know what they look like. Whatever you do, do not use this on your own skin. Any flat surface will work; it will show you Arthur, like a live security feed. When you no longer need to watch him, you draw a line through the rune.” She clicked her fingers and a piece of paper appeared in her hands. She handed it to Louis.

The paper had a short list of instructions, and a copy of the rune. “Thank you, Madame Dubois. I cannot express how grateful I am for your help.”

She grinned. “You already have!” She waved the envelope back and forth with a cackle. “Good luck, Louis.”

“Thank you, Madame,” he smiled. He folded the paper and stuffed it into the pocket of his jacket. She waved her hand and unlocked the front door. Louis left with a final wave.

The paper felt like a lead weight in his pocket. He caught a taxi back to the Institute, too impatient to walk back. It had been Laurie’s idea to track  _ Arthur _ and the places he frequented. If they were able to track where he was staying and where he was planning on enacting the ritual, they would have solid material to hand over to the Clave. Laurie had pointed out that claiming the Styles brothers were both alive and one of them was planning to recreate Jonathan Mogernstern’s Dark Shadowhunters may have been a bit of a stretch. They needed solid evidence, and tracking Arthur was the best place to start.

Harry had not spoken to him since their argument. It had been three days of silence from him. He joined them for dinner  _ once _ and it was so awkward Louis left early. He felt guilty for making Harry feel so terrible, but there was no way he could explain to Harry his side without exposing  _ everything _ . Especially when they were this close to getting Arthur, the risk was too big to be worth taking. He hoped Harry would understand eventually. He didn’t want to lose Harry. He may not have been brave enough to admit it to Harry, but he was finally admitting it to himself. The worst part was, there was more than one way he could lose Harry. If Harry decided to hate Louis for the rest of his life, that’s something Louis would have to learn to live with. If Harry was desperate enough for his brother and joined him in creating the Dark Shadowhunter army, Louis would never be able to live with what they would have to do. God forbid, if Arthur snapped and killed Harry, Louis would never be able to live with the guilt.

Louis borderline ran to Laurie’s office as soon as he got to the Institute. He didn’t want to run into anyone and possibly be forced to lie. One of Laurie’s best attributes as Louis’ new partner in crime was that she was willing to do the lying for him. The Fae blood came from his dad’s side, so Laurie was able to lie as much as she wanted and her body wouldn’t punish her for it. It was just another thing he was going to have to apologise for, once the whole thing was over. It was obvious Zayn knew something was going on, but he was kind enough not to pull Louis up on it. His  _ parabati’s _ undying sense of loyalty never ceased to amaze him.

“Mum, I’ve got it!” Louis stormed into Laurie’s office. He waved the paper in the air excitedly.

“Lock the door, Lexi is in an exploring mood today,” Laurie ordered. Louis obliged and locked the door behind him. Laurie cleared her desk quickly, unbothered by the mess she made. Louis had filled her in on the rune while he was in the taxi, sending her a photo of the rune and texting her the rundown of his conversation with Madame Dubois. Once the desk was cleared, she took the paper from Louis and inspected the rune closely. “Are you sure about this, Louis?”

“Yes,” Louis nodded. “I trust Madame Dubois implicitly, she would not lead us astray.” Laurie nodded and pulled out her stele. She handed it to Louis. He took it with a shaky hand. His heart pounded as he carved the rune into the desk. He closed his eyes and pictured Arthur, trying to focus on the small details of his face. His dark eyes, floppy brown hair, the freckle on his left cheek. 

At first, nothing happened. They stood in silence as they stared at the desk and waited for something to happen. The rune had sunk into the desk, burning the wood a deep black. Louis read over the instructions again. He opened his mouth to say something and Laurie shushed him. She gestured to the desk in a panic. A large rectangle had materialised on the desk. It almost shimmered. It sunk into the desk slowly and more colours began to appear. He could hear static-y voices, as if they were  _ just _ off the right radio channel. It took about a minute, but finally a proper image formed. It looked like an abandoned warehouse, concrete floors and deep red brick walls. There were large, grimy windows along the walls, but they didn’t give away a location. Louis sighed. Arthur finally came into focus and Laurie gasped.

“By the Angel, it’s actually him.” She covered her mouth in shock. “His eyes are darker than I remember, but that’s-that’s Arthur,” she stammered. Louis held her hand in his, squeezing softly.

“Your final preparations have not been made,” A voice spoke in the warehouse. It was gravelly and so deep it sent a chill down Louis’ spine. “I have been patient with you, boy, but you are testing that patience.”

“I have everything in place but one thing,” Arthur replied. He sounded bored. “Your patience is for a great cause, and you know I appreciate it.”

The other person scoffed. “I have been patient for years! And what do I have to show for it?”

“My undying loyalty,” Arthur chuckled.

“Listen here, boy.” The owner of the mysterious voice walked closer to Arthur, finally coming into the view of the rune. Louis felt like he was going to be sick. He towered over Arthur and was at least twice as wide as him. He held a sword as if it was a cane and swung it carelessly by his side. Large, thick horns protruded from his curly, black hair. “I have not followed that brother of yours for years for you to fall at the last hurdle.”

“Botis,” Louis whispered. Laurie squeezed his hand.

“I am not  _ falling _ . I will be going back to him in two days, and he will join our cause. You will lead the new generation of Dark Shadowhunters,” Arthur drawled. “With us by your side, of course.”

“Of course,” Botis grinned.

“Get rid of it,” Louis gasped. Laurie took her stele and drew a line through the rune. The picture faded, but Louis couldn’t get the image of Botis grinning out of his head. He grabbed the edge of the desk in an attempt to ground himself. Physically  _ seeing _ Botis, hearing him talk so nonchalantly about following Harry, about  _ leading _ the Dark Shadowhunters with him and Arthur… it brought him crashing back down. The hope he had, the confidence he had in them winning, had dwindled within a second. Louis had been right. Arthur wanted to make Harry a Dark Shadowhunter, to have them  _ rule over _ the other Shadowhunters they turned. 

“Louis.” Laurie touched his shoulder softly. He flinched. “Do not let that dishearten you. You have the upper hand. You know where he is going to be, you know what his plan is. If you give up now, you are not only letting Harry down, but yourself.”

“You’re right,” Louis sighed. He let go of the desk, and clenched his fists. “I need you to schedule Harry and Zayn for a sweep on Wednesday. I know it’s not his usual day, but say it’s urgent. We can say that you need me for some Institute shit, or something to do with the girls… whatever it takes for them to believe you. Give them a location far away. It doesn’t matter where. We need them gone for most of the day. I need you and the girls gone, too.”

“Louis,” Laurie warned.

“Mum, we can’t send them with Harry and Zayn. I need to be here. I just want you all to be safe.  _ I  _ will be safe, but if you’re here I’ll be distracted worrying about you,” Louis pleaded.

“Fine,” she sighed. “I swear to the Angel, if  _ anything _ happens to you—”

“Mum, I’m one of the best Shadowhunters in recent history. I’ll be fine.”

“You better be.” She pointed at him threateningly.

Louis pulled her into a hug. “I promise.”

The problem was, he couldn’t be sure if it was true anymore.

***

Louis was perched on the main staircase of the Institute, right near the front door. It was the only entrance to the Institute that a Shadowhunter could get through without a key. Any person with Shadowhunter blood could open the front door of any given Institute. When they implemented that, Louis mused, they probably did not expect so many corrupt Shadowhunters. He flipped his dagger as he waited. He hated to admit it, but he was getting bored. He never expected waiting for your new sworn enemy to show up to your home would be  _ boring _ .

A lock in the front door clicked and Louis rose to attention. One by one, the remaining locks peeled away and the door creaked open. Louis stood and sauntered down the stairs. He spotted Arthur before Arthur saw him, so cocky that he didn’t even bother to check if anyone was near. For some reason, it pissed Louis off. 

“What are you doing here?” Louis asked casually. Arthur’s face dropped. His hand twitched at his side like he didn’t know if he should reach for a weapon, or run. “I don’t believe you were extended an invitation.”

“I’m a Shadowhunter, I don’t need an invitation,” Arthur retorted.

Louis snorted. “I suppose you’ve got me there,” he smirked. “ What are you doing here, Arthur? I’m afraid there was a pack of demons in Brentwood that needed to be taken care of, so any other occupants of the Institute are busy right now.”

“He told you,” Arthur sighed. “I should’ve known.”

“Yes, he did. He told me how excited he was that his brother was back and wanted to be part of his life. I didn’t have the heart to tell him how full of shit you are,” Louis spat.

“You don’t know anything about me, or my brother,” Arthur snapped. “It would do you well to stop pretending you do.”

“I know more about your brother than you ever will,” Louis hissed through gritted teeth. “Do you really think sending some letters would make up for everything you let him go through? Do you  _ know _ how many Institutes he’s been sent to since his parents died? Do you know what his favourite colour is, or what ice cream he likes the most? Do you know  _ anything _ about him?”

“I know he likes you,” Arthur grinned. It was a sly, disgusting grin and it made Louis’ skin crawl. “He was all too happy to tell me about his good pal Louis, about how incredible you are,” Arthur scoffed. “Harry’s certainly tipped to the wrong side a little too much, but I don’t think it will take much persuading on my part.”

“You make me sick. If you truly cared for your brother, you wouldn’t be doing this. Harry  _ has _ a family. All you are is a complication, and he doesn’t need any more of those.”

“You know, Louis,” Arthur sighed dramatically. “We used to be friends. My family let you into their home, and you want to belittle that? Want to act like the shitshow you have going on here is better than his real family?”

“ _ We’re _ the shitshow?” Louis asked mockingly. “Look within, pal. I don’t give a fuck if we used to be friends, neighbours, whatever. Harry doesn’t need your bullshit in his life, and neither do I. Leave Harry alone, and we will leave you alone.”

“You see,” Arthur winced, “I really can’t do that.” He drew a short sword from a sheath strapped across his back. Louis hadn’t even seen it when he walked in. He cursed himself for being so caught up in the plan that he was jeopardizing his safety.

“You know, Harry will never forgive you if you hurt me,” Louis said conversationally.

Arthur shrugged. “Better to ask for forgiveness than permission.” He stalked towards Louis, his face pinched in anger. Louis dove for his own sword, stashed next to the stairs. He blocked Arthur’s swing, moving into an offensive stance to get him to back away.

Arthur kept coming at him, grunting as Louis blocked his swings. He seemed out of practice, and it wasn’t long until Louis realized he had the upper hand. He switched to a full offence stance, striking against Arthur’s sword. Arthur was tiring already, his reflexes slower and his offensive strikes sloppy. Louis swung as hard as he could. Arthur cried out in pain as blood began to gush out of his hand. He dropped his sword and swore loudly, holding his injured hand to his chest. Louis’ smug smile dropped.

“Oh, Arthur,” He said mournfully. Arthur’s blood was ink black. It ran thick and dark down his arm, stark against his white skin. “Harry would be so ashamed of you.”

As he held his hand to his chest, Arthur quickly re-sheathed his sword. He kept his eyes on Louis as he opened the front door. Louis didn’t know what he was  _ doing _ . Arthur was injured, unarmed and tired. It would be easy to take him out, to finish it there and then. He just— he couldn’t bring himself to actually  _ do _ it. He knew what Arthur’s plans were, knew that he needed to be stopped, but he couldn’t bring himself to actually  _ move _ . Arthur had gotten to him. He didn’t know what it was, what specific thing set Louis off, but he felt frozen.

Arthur scurried out the door. Louis couldn’t even bring himself to make the chase. The blood that had dripped down Arthur’s arm had pooled on the wooden floor. Louis felt like he was going to be sick just  _ looking  _ at it. It wasn’t a surprise to Louis that Arthur had already drank from the Cup, the Seelie Queen said that he had, but to actually see the physical effects on a Shadowhunter. He bled  _ black _ . It was beyond unnatural. And he wanted to do that to  _ Harry _ . He wanted to make that the new normal for Shadowhunters. He wanted them to become the thing they were destined to destroy.

Louis tore his gaze away from the blood. He was unable to stomach it anymore, the very thought of it making him gag. He would have to clean it before anyone came home, but he felt dirty. Arthur had, admittedly, rattled him. He brushed Louis off so easily, so focused on his end goal that he didn’t care to hear what Louis had to say. Maybe he couldn’t care in  _ general _ . The Seelie Queen said that it would turn his soul into a void — maybe she meant it literally. It sucked up any emotional connection to people other than himself. All he cared about was  _ his _ goal, what Harry could do for  _ him _ .

Louis didn’t think that there was anything Arthur wouldn’t do to get what he wanted. And that scared him more than anything else possibly could.

***

Louis’ heart was racing as he ran down the street.

He didn’t have time to Glamour himself and he didn’t care what the Mundies thought of him as he sprinted past. All he cared about was Harry’s panicked voice over the phone, begging Louis to help him. He was still clutching his phone miserably in his hand, just in case Harry called again. He had desperately described his surroundings to Louis before his call was disconnected, but Louis wasn’t sure if he had reached the right place. It was near the park where they had lunch together and alarm bells were ringing in his head.

“Harry?” He approached the spot Harry had described to him warily. His hand rested on the seraph blade on his belt. He had locked himself in his room the night before, and hadn’t spoken to anyone since. He and Harry hadn’t made amends yet, and it wasn’t sitting right with him. He didn’t think that Harry would hesitate to call him if he was in trouble, but there was a tiny part of his mind that was convinced he was being played for a fool. An ever growing part was yelling at him  _ what if it’s real? _

“Louis!” Harry called. Louis ran towards the sound of his voice. His heart hammered against his ribcage and he could hear the blood rushing to his ears. He pulled out his seraph blade and approached slowly. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up and his palms itched.

He heard hurried footsteps behind him. He tried to turn, but he was too late. He huffed as a body slammed into his. They held him down and something wrapped around his legs. He struggled against it and tried to kick his legs out to no avail. The thing around his legs was slimy, but strong.  _ A demon. _ He struggled harder but fingers closed around his wrists and pushed him into the ground.

“It’s going to be okay, Louis,” Arthur whispered in his ear. Louis yelled in anger. “Just stay calm.”

He felt something pierce his skin, and everything went black.

***

**HARRY**

Harry rolled over in bed with a sigh.

He stared at the wall opposite his bed with a burning vengeance. He had been sent all around the world the day before, following Zayn around the outskirts of London for a pack of demons he was convinced didn’t exist. They had gotten back late, and Louis had already retreated to his room by the time he was ready to talk. Laurie said he wasn’t feeling well, but Harry was sure Louis was avoiding him. He was determined to get his message across.

Harry was embarrassed, but he realised Louis was right. He got so caught up in the idea of having a  _ real _ , proper family that all common sense flew out the window. He didn’t  _ want _ to stop and consider how weird it was that Arthur hadn’t reached out to him in the almost two decades since Harry was born, or that he did it so secretly. His insistence to stay away from the Clave made sense to Harry, but his distrust of every other Shadowhunter raised some red flags. It was just a lot to take in all at once, and he was excited to share it with someone. He wasn’t just the weird Mundie boy anymore. He was a  _ Styles _ . Harry  _ knew _ that name held weight amongst Shadowhunters — almost as much as Tomlinson did. It was a heady feeling, but it was one he got too caught up in.

He got out of bed with a long groan. He rubbed at his eyes and stretched until he heard his joints pop. It was late in the morning, much later than he would usually wake up, but his body needed the extra sleep. For the last few nights, he had lain awake and pulled apart every moment of his argument with Louis. He felt pathetic and guilt wracked his body. He was determined to make it up to Louis. He didn’t like Louis being upset with him, especially when he was  _ right _ . Louis was the first person to ever make Harry feel like he properly belonged as a Shadowhunter, and Harry appreciated him endlessly for it. He cared for Louis like he had never cared for another person before. He didn’t think Louis felt the same, but it didn’t matter to him. Having Louis, even if it wasn’t in the way he wanted, was reward enough.

He knocked on Louis’ door softly. “Hey, Louis?” He called. There was no answer and Harry couldn’t hear any movement from the other side. He creaked the door open slightly, bracing himself for an angry Louis on the other side. The room was empty.

He sighed and closed the door behind him, wandering towards the kitchen. He had gotten familiar with the London Institute so quickly, far quicker than he had in any other Institute he had lived in so far. It helped that there were “landmarks” on the way to every room. Lorinda had such a unique, homely way of decorating the Institute and, as ridiculous as it might sound, it made Harry feel safe. Every time he walked past his own picture on the wall, he felt like crying. Lorinda had even moved some of the pictures around, just so Harry would feel more at home next to the Tomlinson’s on the wall. After she told him that, Harry  _ had  _ gone back to his room and cried a little. 

Louis wasn’t in the kitchen, either. Harry mumbled to himself as he peeled a banana, needing a quick breakfast. Maybe Louis was avoiding him on purpose. He had been weird the last couple of days, barely speaking unless it was to his mother. If he wasn’t locked up in his room, he was locked up in Lorinda’s office. It hurt that Louis didn’t feel like he could come to Harry for whatever was going on with him. As much as Harry was upset about their argument, he would always be willing to help Louis. There wasn’t a sliver of doubt in his mind that he would walk to the ends of the  _ Earth _ if Louis needed him to. He just wasn’t good at expressing it.

Harry sighed and headed to Lorinda’s office next. It was shameful, how much he missed Louis after only a few days. It happened so subtly that Harry was too far gone before he even knew what was happening, but he had become semi-reliant on Louis. Just seeing Louis made him feel better, no matter what. Making Louis laugh made him feel like he was transcending.  _ Kissing _ Louis, seeing that side of him, had Harry convinced he had died and already gone to Heaven. It may be unhealthy, but his days started to revolve around the time he spent with Louis. If he wanted to delve deeper and figure out  _ why _ , he probably could. It wouldn’t take a genius to figure out he has abandonment issues and will latch onto anyone who is even remotely nice to him. With Louis, it just felt different.

He knocked on Lorinda’s office door and held his breath. “Come in,” she called. He sighed in relief. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw it was him, but she quickly schooled her face into a warm smile. “Hi, Harry. What can I help you with?”

“Hi, Lorinda.” He stood awkwardly by the door, unsure of what to do with his hands. “Do you know where Louis is by any chance?”

“Is he not sleeping? We had a big day yesterday,” she said casually. She shuffled around papers on her desk and wouldn’t look at him. 

“Um, no. I checked his room first, he’s not there,” Harry replied.

Lorinda’s head shot up instantly. Her eyes were panicked. “Are you sure? Have you checked anywhere else?” 

“He’s not in the kitchen,” he said helplessly.

“I know he’s not with the girls…” she trailed off. Her face scrunched in thought. “Shit! Fucking—” she sighed loudly and seemed to deflate in her chair. “Harry, sit down.” 

Harry’s mouth was dry as he sat in the chair across from her. He was slightly panicked at Lorinda’s reaction, but he didn’t want to send her spiralling any further. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s some things I need to tell you,” she sighed. “Your brother—”

“You  _ know _ about that?” Harry screeched.

“Please, let me finish. I’ll answer any questions you have after,” she promised. Harry nodded and sat back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. He was bouncing his leg, trying to expel his nervous adrenaline somehow. “I know that you told Louis about Arthur and your parents, Willow and Elias.”

“He never told me their names,” Harry whispered. Lorinda’s eyes softened.

“They were lovely people, your parents. They were my closest friends growing up. You know,” Lorinda sighed wistfully, “ever since Louis told me, I haven’t been able to look at you without seeing them. I don’t know how I didn’t notice it before. You have your mother’s eyes,” she added softly. “And God help you, you got your father’s nose.”

Harry snorted a laugh and Lorinda smiled at him. “I wear it like a badge of honour.”

She smiled sadly at him as tears welled up in her eyes. “Harry, I am so sorry,” she shook her head. “I don’t know how to tell you this, and it will break my heart to do so.”

“Please, Lorinda. I just —I don’t want any more secrets,” Harry pleaded.

Lorinda exhaled slowly. “Your brother came to the Institute on Wednesday, when you and Zayn were on your sweep. He and Louis had an altercation, and I fear that something has stemmed from that. Louis… he knew things about Arthur that I don’t think Arthur expected him to. It put Louis in a dangerous position.”

“What did he know?” Harry asked. Lorinda stared down at her hands like she was considering how to let Harry down easy. “Laurie, please tell me the truth. Louis acted so weird when I told him about Arthur and I need to know what is going on. He hasn’t been the same recently, and if it’s something to do with Arthur, I deserve to know.”

Laurie took a deep breath. “What do you know about Jonathan Morgenstern?”

***

Lorinda excused herself from her office, giving Harry time to think things over.

He felt  _ numb _ . No wonder Louis had been acting so strangely and had been distant in the last few days. He was holding  _ that _ on his shoulders. Harry knew what Laurie was talking about, but he couldn’t fully grasp the concept; his brother was trying to make a Dark Shadowhunter army. Laurie said that she and Louis were stumped on  _ why _ , but Harry knew exactly why. Arthur had practically laid his motives out in front of Harry in a nice, shiny line. Arthur hated the Clave. He hated everyone involved in the Clave. He wanted to see it burn. What better way to dismantle the operation than make Shadowhunters demonic?

Tears burned hot in his eyes. He was so  _ stupid  _ to believe Arthur. Guilt weighed on him even more heavily now. Louis  _ knew _ who Arthur was, he  _ knew _ there was something wrong with him. He knew the first moment they met him. Harry was just too caught up in the idea of having his own family, an older brother just like Louis to coach him through life, to bother listening to him. Now, Arthur had probably taken Louis. To use against Harry, or to fulfill his own vendetta, or to prove to the Clave that he could take whoever he wanted, who  _ knows _ why, but Arthur had him and Harry was panicked. He would rather die than have Louis turned into what Arthur is.

“Laurie?” Harry called out. The office door creaked open slowly. “We have to find him.”

Laurie nodded firmly. “We have a tracking spell that we can use — for Louis or Arthur. You don’t need an object of theirs, all you have to do is draw the rune and think of who you are tracking. It works like a live feed; we will be able to see them, but they won’t be able to see us. If we want his location, we are going to have to call someone.”

“Call Madame Dubois,” Harry said instantly. “She knows everything that’s going on, and she won’t hesitate to help if she knows it’s for Louis.”

Laurie nodded and started writing a fire message. Harry buried his head in his hands and fought the urge to sob. He should have been there to protect Louis. It was  _ his _ stupid brother causing the trouble in the first place. He was torn between being grateful to Louis for keeping everything from him, and angry that he was so stubborn and protective. Laurie explained why Louis didn’t tell him and although Harry was self aware enough to admit he was probably right, he was still frustrated. Because now, Louis was missing and they didn’t know Arthur’s next move. Would he come after Harry? Or would he go for the rest of the Tomlinson family? Arthur knew what the Tomlinson’s meant to Harry, and it wouldn’t surprise him in the slightest if they were used as leverage. They needed to find him immediately.

“She is on her way,” Laurie’s voice cut through Harry’s thoughts. He hummed in acknowledgement. “Don’t beat yourself up about this,” Laurie sighed. Harry opened his mouth to argue. “Don’t even try it. Louis is my son, I know what self deprecation looks like when I see it.”

“It’s hard not to blame myself,” Harry admitted softly. “I was naive enough to believe Arthur, I welcomed him into my space, and now Louis’ gone. The sad part is,” he sighed, “I don’t know who he’s trying to hurt the most — me or the Clave.”

“People like Arthur want to hurt as many people they can,” Laurie said. “If it wasn’t Louis, it would have been someone else. Arthur has been tracking you to each Institute you went to. Someone would have been his scapegoat. You’re not to blame for Arthur’s actions.”

“But I didn’t care about them like I care about Louis,” Harry mumbled. Laurie sighed and pulled him into a hug. His eyes welled up with tears and he held onto her tight. Her son was missing and yet she was consoling  _ him _ . It broke his heart, because Louis was right; family didn’t end in blood. The Tomlinson’s had treated him more like family than anyone else had in almost ten years. Laurie had welcomed him into her home and treated him like he was her own son.

A large tolling sound rang throughout the Institute. Harry pulled back from the hug with a sniffle and wiped his eyes. “That would be Madame Dubois,” Laurie said. “Stay here, I’ll let her in.” She smoothed his hair with a sad smile and left the office. Harry took in a shaky breath and tried to calm himself down before Madame Dubois saw him. He was a wreck and the one person that would make him feel better was missing. If anything happened to Louis, Harry wouldn’t know what to do with himself. He would never be able to forgive himself for putting Louis and his family in the line of fire like that. The only thing he knew was that he would never give in to Arthur’s plan. Not when he was willing to hurt the people Harry loved.

He cleared his throat and shook out his shoulders as he heard voices approach, gearing himself up. He needed to look past the emotions, to think of finding Louis like just another mission. He was getting too lost in his own guilt, and it wasn’t helping anyone.

“Nice to see you again, Harry,” Madame Dubois smiled tiredly. “I wish the circumstances were more ideal.”

Harry offered her a small wave. “Are you able to find Louis?”

“Of course,” she said confidently. She took Laurie’s seat at the desk. “Do you have something that belongs to him?” She asked. Laurie handed her a shiny dagger. Rubies were embedded into the blade, surrounded by runes carved into the surface of the dagger. It was beautiful. Madame Dubois took the dagger and laid it flat on the desk. Deep green sparks shot out of her hands and her eyes glowed the same colour. Her head tilted back and she muttered under her breath. The hairs on Harry’s arm stood up as he watched her. The air above the dagger began to shimmer and Harry held his breath as something materialised. 

“It’s a map,” Harry said breathlessly.

Madame Dubois gasped and opened her eyes wide. The sparks stopped flying from her hands and her eyes dimmed to their usual colour. “He’s in a warehouse. It’s not far from here.”

“Harry, go get dressed in your gear and tell Zayn to do the same. Madame Dubois, if you wouldn’t mind writing the address down for me while I do the same,” Laurie requested.

“It needs to be me alone.” 

“Harry…” Laurie sighed.

“You and Zayn can come, but I need to talk to Arthur alone. If anyone would be able to get through to him, it would be me,” he explained. Laurie looked skeptical. “I won’t hesitate to do whatever I need to do to keep Louis safe,” he promised. “And if I need you, I’ll yell out. Please, let me do this.”

“If you’re sure,” Laurie agreed. “At the first sign of trouble, Zayn and I are intervening.” Harry nodded in agreement. “Meet me in the foyer in ten minutes. I don’t know how much time Louis has left.”

***

The warehouse was a collection of sprawling buildings, at least three stories high. It was imposing to say the least and Harry shifted nervously. The windows were cracked and covered with newspapers, allowing no view into the building. It was surrounded by a rusty chain link fence and grass up to his knees. It made his skin crawl.

“Harry, let’s go over the plan one more time.” He startled as Laurie rested a hand on his shoulder.

“I go in and find Louis and Arthur. I’ll try to talk Arthur down and allow Louis to get somewhere safe. If anything goes wrong, I call out to you and Zayn for help,” Harry recited. Laurie nodded in satisfaction. Harry exhaled calmly, centering his body. He checked over his weapons, his word sheathed on his hip, Louis’ dagger sheathed on his thigh. A seraph blade was strapped to his ankle, just in case.

“You’ve got this,” Zayn clapped his back softly. 

“Thank you. Me and Louis will see you soon,” Harry promised. Zayn smiled at him gratefully. Harry took a deep breath and approached the warehouse. Madame Dubois had unlocked the door for him and was standing to the side.

“Good luck.” 

Harry pushed the door open and winced as it creaked. The inside of the warehouse was dark, and it took a moment for Harry’s eyes to adjust. He maneuvered around large pieces of machinery stacked near the entrance. It looked like a storage room, random machine parts scattered on the floor. He unsheathed Louis’ dagger and opened the door slowly. He listened closely for voices. A tap dripped in the distance, the only thing breaking the silence. The sounds of the city didn’t even pierce through the walls. He took a deep breath and moved further into the warehouse. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dark of the larger room. There was a mattress shoved against the wall, a box full of clothes sitting sadly next to it. His boots were silent as he approached the makeshift bed. The photo Arthur had showed him of their family was tacked onto the wall. Harry looked away sadly.

He moved towards the only other door in the room, right at the back of the warehouse. He pressed his ear up against the door and listened in. He could hear muted voices. His heart raced as he turned the doorknob slowly. Blessedly, the door opened quietly. He could hear the low rush of Louis’ voice and sighed in relief. Arthur laughed and Harry’s blood boiled. He rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. 

Louis’ hands were tied behind his back. He was jerking to get away from Arthur. Arthur held the back of his head with a sadistic smile. He was holding the Mortal Cup in his other hand. He tipped Louis’ head back as Louis swore at him.

Arthur lifted the Cup and pressed it to Louis’ lips.

***

**LOUIS**

Louis’ head pounded and his mouth was dry. The floor beneath him was cold. He struggled to open his eyes, his eyelids heavy. He groaned softly and tried to lift his hands. They were bound together. He jerked in a panic. He heard soft laughter coming from his left and fought to open his eyes.

It took too long for his eyes to adjust. The room around him stretched out for ages, empty apart from a large machine on the farthest wall. He saw someone’s legs and pulled at the rope around his hands.

“About time you woke up.” Arthur’s face came into view as he crouched in front of Louis with a smile. “I was getting bored all on my own.” He laughed brightly and Louis’ blood boiled.

Louis lifted his head and spat at Arthur. He flinched and his face twisted in anger. “Fuck you.” 

Arthur stood up and wiped off his face. “You’ll regret that.” He kicked Louis in the stomach. Louis wheezed in pain and curled in on himself. “I’m  _ trying _ , Louis. I really am trying to stand your presence, but you’re making it very hard.”

“Let me go, then,” Louis hissed.

“I can’t do that. You know I can’t do that,” Arthur tutted. “You see, I need you. Harry will follow you to the ends of the Earth, no matter what. You’re my bait.”

“You’re sick in the head.”

“Maybe I am,” Arthur chuckled drily. “You could hardly blame me.”

“Why are you  _ doing _ this?” Louis pleaded desperately. He was tired, his head was throbbing and he was  _ scared _ . Arthur was unhinged and Louis didn’t rate his chances of getting out of this unscathed.

“Be more specific, Louis. Why have I chosen you? There’s many reasons,” He said mockingly. “You and your hybrid family have gotten into Harry’s mind, twisted it to make him think that you’re the only ones he has. You’re trying to take him away from me, and I can’t have that.”

“He’s not yours and he never will be,” Louis laughed bitterly. “You left him alone for so many years, afraid and mourning for his family. He’s found one now, we are his family, do you really think he wants you to take that from him? If you truly cared for him, you wouldn’t destroy him like that.”

“That’s exactly the point!” Arthur yelled. “He would never abandon the people he loves. His devotion to you will be his downfall. You think that he would see you here and just give up? He would do  _ anything _ to save you, to be by your side. And that is exactly why you are here.”

Tears sprung to Louis’ eyes. “You would do that? To your own  _ brother _ ?” Disgust filled Louis. He could never imagine doing that to  _ anyone _ he cared about, let alone his siblings. “That isn’t love, that isn’t being a family. You’re leaving him no choice.”

“ _ I was left no choice! _ ” Arthur screamed. “The Clave took everything from me! They ruined my life! I see them in Idris pretending they’re so morally correct and they work for the good of Shadowhunters, but it’s all a lie.”

“The Clave is not the cause of your problems! No one forced you to work with Botis, no one forced you to steal the Mortal Cup. It didn’t work out for Jonathan Morgenstern, and it certainly won’t work for you,” Louis spat. His chest was heaving in his desperation. He didn’t know how he was going to get out of there. The rope was so tight around his wrist, it was starting to dig into his skin. His weapons had been taken from him and he had no idea where he was. Even if he tried to escape, he didn’t think he would get very far.

“The difference between me and Jonathan Morgenstern is I’m not doing this for power,” Arthur said calmly. He pulled a chair in front of Louis and sat in front of him, his elbows resting on his knees. “I’m doing it for revenge. I’m assuming Harry did not tell you what I spoke to him about?”

“He told me that you’re his brother. He is not a Haynes, he’s a Styles,” Louis sighed in defeat. If he kept Arthur talking for long enough, he might have a chance at being found. He didn’t know how long it would take for anyone to realise he was missing, he wished there was a way he could let them know. He thought for a moment, maybe, his powers would be able to help him but — he didn’t know how to use them. They had been kept from him for the first twenty-one years of his life, and now they were completely useless to him.

Arthur scoffed. “Figures. Our family was highly respected, one of the most known Shadowhunter families of our time. My parents were only young when they had me. My mother was seventeen and my father was nineteen. We were happy. For the first few years of my life, I had a childhood that others could only  _ dream  _ of. Then Inquisitor Fairbank came along.

“He took a shine to my mother as soon as he met her. No one thought anything of it, she was a bright young Shadowhunter. It was normal for the Clave to pay special attention to powerful Shadowhunters. But, it started to become something more. He paid  _ too _ much attention to her, he would request her presence in front of the Clave every few days. He would send my father off on missions in order to spend more time with her. She complained to the rest of the Clave, but they paid her no mind. They thought she was being a paranoid woman,” He scoffed. Louis’ stomach sank as Arthur spoke. “It went on for  _ years _ . It ruined her. On the night of her twenty first birthday, he raped her. She didn’t speak for days. My father tried to console her, tried to get her help, but she refused it. Then they found out she was pregnant.

“At first, she didn’t tell anyone it wasn’t her husband’s. She smiled through the pain, went about her pregnancy like normal. Inquisitor Fairbank had the nerve to  _ congratulate  _ her. He even planned her a baby shower. I think, deep down, he knew it was his, although he would never admit it. He spent even  _ more _ time with her after that, doting over her. He tried to send my father on more missions, but he refused on the grounds of expecting a new child. It drove Fairbank mad that he couldn’t get my father away. When Harry was born, my mother was completely different. She became angry and depressed. She couldn’t bear to look at him at first. Then, one day, she decided to confront Fairbank. She had been planning it for months at the end of her pregnancy. She wanted to expose him for the pig he was,” he sneered. “But, she had grown paranoid. She feared what the Clave would do to her children to silence her. They planned to go to New York, to hand Harry off to their mundane friends to protect him.”

“The Haynes’,” Louis whispered.

“Exactly. They had the Sight and were already planning on becoming Shadowhunters. My mother wanted to give Harry a fresh start, a chance to live normally. It didn’t make sense to me, but my mother wasn’t in her right mind. My father went along with it, and wanted to support her while she was going through it all. She left me in Idris with one of her Warlock friends. She trusted them to protect me while they were in New York. She was convinced that they were going to do something to me if I went with them. Before they left, she told Fairbank that she was going to expose him. She wanted the Clave, their peers,  _ everyone  _ to know what kind of monster he was. They took Harry to the Haynes family and left instructions on how to find their way to the Shadowhunter academy. They were younger than my parents were when they had me, but they took on the responsibility for my parents.

“On their way back, they were murdered. The Clave had hired demons to kill them. They covered it up, said Harry was kidnapped. They used the very thing they were created to fight against to cover the tracks of the Inquisitor.” Arthur stood up and crossed the room.

“Arthur, I am so sorry that happened to you,” Louis said softly. “But you cannot harm me, and Harry, and other Shadowhunters for the actions of Inquisitor Fairbank.”

“Don’t you see?” Arthur was holding the Cup. Louis broke out in a sweat and his heart started to hammer against his chest. He tugged at his restraints desperately. “I want to break the Clave from the inside out. I don’t care about Shadowhunters, I don’t care about creating an army. You need to stop mistaking my needs for those of Jonathan Morgenstern’s. I want to see the Clave  _ burn _ . And what better way to do that than destroy them from the ground up?”

“Please,” Louis pleaded. His heart was stuck in his throat and it was hard to speak. “This isn’t the way to find justice for your parents. You can create something better out of their memory.”

“It’s too late for that,” Arthur shook his head. He pulled out a large jar, full with viscous black liquid. He poured the contents into the Cup. It was over for Louis, and he knew it. He was going to be Changed, alone and afraid. “The Clave had the chance to do the right thing and they chose to murder my parents instead. I want them all to suffer.”

“He will never forgive you for this. He won’t join you if you hurt me,” Louis insisted.

Arthur laughed mockingly. “That’s where you’re wrong. He has no choice.” Arthur strode over to Louis, the Cup in his hand. Louis struggled and tugged against his restraints. The rope cut into his skin and he cried out in pain. “The more you struggle, the more it will hurt,” Arthur warned.

“You’re a disappointment to the Styles name,” Louis spat. Arthur’s face twisted in anger. He grabbed the back of Louis’ head, his fingernails digging into Louis’ scalp. Louis winced and jerked his head away. Arthur gripped his hair tighter, holding him in place. He felt a sob building deep in his chest. His family would have no idea what happened to him. Even worse, they  _ trust _ him. If Arthur used Louis to get to his family, they wouldn’t know any better. His sisters would do anything Louis asked of them. He closed his eyes tight and felt tears finally escape.

“That’s it. Give in,” Arthur whispered. Louis felt the cool stone of the Cup touch his lips. Arthur tipped his head back and forced the rim of the Cup past his lips. Louis gritted his teeth. The Cup clinked against them, but it didn’t stop Arthur. He kept pushing.

The first touch of blood on his tongue felt acidic. He gagged and Arthur laughed. He lifted his tongue in one last futile attempt. He heard Arthur gasp and the grip on his hair loosened. The Cup clattered to the ground and Louis felt the cold blood splatter on his legs. He leaned over and retched, spitting out as much blood as he could. He opened his eyes and saw Arthur crumpled at his feet. His dagger was buried in Arthur’s back. Black blood was pooling around Louis.

“I’m sorry,” he heard Harry whisper. “I wish it could have been different for us.”

“Harry,” Louis croaked. Harry’s eyes snapped up to his and his face fell. Louis could feel blood on his face, dripping from his mouth. “I’m okay, Harry. I didn't drink it. I didn’t—” His body was racked with a sob.

“Shit, Louis,” Harry gasped. He leaned over Louis and tugged at the ropes binding his wrists. Louis’ body slumped when his hands were finally free, the cool air stinging the rope burns. “Louis, I am so sorry.” He pulled Louis into a hug. He felt hot tears hit his neck. He wrapped his arms tight around Harry. He rubbed his back soothingly as Harry broke down in his arms.

“I’m sorry, Harry, I’m so, so sorry,” he whispered. Harry trembled in his arms. “We need to get up, sweetheart. You’re getting dirty.” Harry loosened his hold on Louis. He rested his forehead on Louis’ shoulder. His chest heaved with shaky breaths. Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Baby, come on. We have to go.”

“Just… just give me a second,” Harry whispered. He stood up slowly. He looked down at Arthur’s body. He exhaled deeply. He put his hand next to the dagger and pulled it out slowly. Fresh blood gushed out of the wound and Louis looked away. Tears blurred his vision. He heard Harry shift. “ _ Ave atque vale,  _ Arthur Styles.”

***

Louis hung off Harry as Harry led him out of the warehouse. Louis was exhausted. His feet dragged along the floor. 

“Just a little further,” Harry encouraged him. Harry pushed a heavy door open and Louis flinched at the sudden light. The sun was rising and it burnt Louis’ eyes.

“Louis, thank the Angel,” Laurie exhaled in relief. She ran to Louis and threw her arms around him. “I was so worried,” she cried softly. She held his face in her hands and smiled at him through teary eyes.

Louis returned her smile tiredly. “Hi, Mum.” She moved to Harry and pulled him into a hug. He could hear her whispering to him. He gestured for Zayn to come to him. “Oof,” Louis laughed as Zayn collided into his chest.

“If you ever get kidnapped by a psychotic weirdo again I’ll kill you,” Zayn threatened. 

Louis laughed softly. “I’ll try to avoid it. I’m sorry I kept all this from you,” he apologised. “I didn’t want you to stress, and I thought I would be able to handle it.”

Zayn hugged him tighter. “You’re an idiot for it, but I appreciate you trying. Just don’t ever do it again.” He held Louis by his shoulders. “You’re my  _ parabati _ and I would do anything for you. You don’t have to hide things from me.”

Louis’ throat felt tight. He nodded and pulled Zayn into another hug. Laurie rested her hand on Louis’ shoulder. “We should get back to the Institute. I’ll call the Clave to come clean this up and collect the Cup.”

“Okay,” Louis agreed. He grabbed Harry’s hand and smiled at him sadly. Harry returned it and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Louis’ head.

***

Louis settled into his bed and sighed forlornly. They had taken Madame Dubois’ car to get back to the Institute and Louis had slept most of the way. He was tired down to his bones. He scrubbed at his skin in the shower, desperately trying to get rid of the blood. He couldn’t get Arthur’s crazed eyes out of his mind. He was so close to being Changed into what Arthur was, and there was nothing he could have done to stop it. He would thank the Angel for the rest of his life that they had found him in time. It would never leave him. Harry killed his own  _ brother _ for Louis. It was going to leave a life-long scar on all of them.

A soft knock sounded at his door. “Come in,” he called softly. Harry walked in slowly and stood awkwardly at the door.

“Sorry, I just—”

“Come here,” Louis interrupted. He shuffled back and pulled the duvet with him. He patted the spot next to him in bed. Harry exhaled deeply and climbed in next to Louis. They lay face to face, Harry’s eyes shining in the soft moonlight coming through the window. “You saved me, Harry. I can’t imagine how big the sacrifice was for you, but you saved me.”

“I couldn’t let him do that to you,” Harry whispered. “You were right. About everything. Blood doesn’t make family. He was a stranger to me, not a brother. I don’t have any family, and that’s okay.”

“You do,” Louis insisted. “You have a family in Zayn and Laurie, in the girls. They absolutely adore you. Sometimes I’m scared you’ll be promoted to their favourite brother,” Louis chuckled softly. Harry smiled. “You have a family in me. We can build our own family, little Tomlinson-Styles children running around creating havoc. We can create a family your parents always deserved to have.”

“You’d do that for me?” Harry’s voice shook, but his lips were stretched into a wide smile.

“Of course I would. I love you,” Louis admitted. Maybe it was too soon, and maybe Louis was crazy for saying it, but he was tired of running from his feelings. There was no other way to explain what Harry meant to him apart from love. 

Harry beamed. He cupped Louis’ face in his palm and leant in for a kiss. Louis sighed happily into the kiss. Harry rested his forehead on Louis’. “In case it’s not obvious,” he smiled, “I love you too.”

“It was obvious since the moment you first laid eyes on me,” Louis chuckled. Harry rolled his eyes. Louis interrupted the moment with a yawn and Harry laughed.

“Go to bed, sweetheart. We have our whole lives ahead of us to confess our love to each other,” Harry kissed him softly. Louis grinned and buried his face in Harry’s neck.

It would take a long time for Harry to rebuild his trust with the Clave, and it would be a treacherous journey to get the Styles family the justice they deserved. The future was uncertain, teetering on the edge. Louis didn’t know what was going to happen, or what lay ahead for him. All he knew was that with Harry and his family by his side, anything was possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a massive thank you to my [beta](https://louisinfatuation.tumblr.com/) ! I would have been a mess without her <3
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](twitter.com/wallsbucky) and [Tumblr](tomlinsonbarnes.tumblr.com) ! Come say hi :)


End file.
